Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore
by Flaming Lard Buckets
Summary: He was born a royal prince she was born a royal pain. He was born in the heart of the Fire Nation, she was born in the midwest. All he wants is to go home, all she wants is to make his life a living nightmare. join emily and her venture in the Avatar worl
1. It begins

Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore

He was born a Prince; she was born an idiot. He was born in the heart of the Fire Nation; she was born in the mid-west. He's bent on capturing the Avatar in order to return to his home with honor, and she's bent on making his life as he knows it a living nightmare. Join Emily in her quest into the Avatar World, annoying everyone in her wake.

Yup, here is the old fashioned "I'm in the Avatar World" fanfic, but unlike any of these types of fanfics, I can assure you that my antics will leave you pissing your pants.

WARNING: extreme bashing of everyone's "favorite" Admiral Monkey-Face, a certain Fire Lord, a hottie Prince, Shania Twain, my cat, my sister, my cat, my cat, fuck everyone who's going to piss me off!

SUPER WARNING: I have a very foul and colorful language (as seen above) if you do not like cursing then I have one message for you…FUCK OFF!

MEGA WARNING: I have to pee…

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I own Avatar, and the ice caps in my shorts are going to cause global warming…lol…I'm not wearing shorts…

"FURRY DEMON! THOU DOES NOT BELONG IN THE WORLD OF THE ABLE-BODIED!" I yelled to my cat, Shadow, also known as the Shit/faggo/fucktarded fur face/fuzz bucket/slash slash. She curled around my legs mewing her insane ear-piercing meow that makes me urn for some pencils to JAM INTO MY EARS! She was medium sized with cocoa brown/black fur and HUGE yellow eyes. Stupid cat…

I was in my kitchen looking for something to eat before I began my journey to Megan's house for a super cool rave party. Oh yeah, it's gonna rock! Anyway, my green long sleeved sweater with the cool v-neck clung to my chest along with it's matching multi-colored scarf. I wore my favorite green cargo pants with massive pockets and plain black socks complete with my favorite black tennis shoes. I let my hair down like I usually do, letting my light brown hair with its faded highlights rest against in between my shoulder blades. My stuff was waiting patiently by the door in the living room awaiting my departure into the sunny day of autumn.

"Emily, leave Shadow alone!" my sister called from the basement with her crappy music blaring. Fucking Shania Twain and her shitty country music.

"NO! This grotesque beast does not deserve to live in the land of opposable thumbs!" I yelled back closing the fridge and kicking the cat away gently. Fucking hate that cat! She ran off to, hell, I don't know, take a crap? Don't know don't care! Before my sister could run up the stairs and attempt to beat me up, I raced to the living room and grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

The cold air greeted me with its message: _should have brought a sweater yeh dumbass? _Fucking Canadian wind.I strolled though my barren wasteland I used to call a lawn before last summers' water banning law. We were in drought all summer and the City of Joliet declared that we can no longer water our lawns until further notice. Looking around at the neighbor's perfect green lawns, they cheated. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and hugged my arms around me in attempt to keep warm. The sun may be shining but it was still cold as hell. No one was outside, couldn't blame them. My neighborhood is usually overrun by midgets, my term for children, by now. I turned the corner and found one other person walking in my direction.

The person was a frail looking old lady with grey hair done in a high bun and weird looking red eyes. She wore something that screamed in my head _GYPSY! _She wore a green and purple dress with a red shawl draped over her shoulders that had jingles all over it. By the looks of it, she was nothing but skin and bones, like I could snap her in half with my fingers. She was struggling with some really heavy looking bags. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Child, could you help me with these bags?" she asked in a honey-coated voice that reminded me of cookies for some odd reason. Dropping my bag and taking two of her bags, I decided to help this lady out. Good citizenship? Nah, I just feel something weird about her, and I love weird things!

"What are you doing in this weather? Are you crazy!" I announced loudly picking up my backpack again and walked with her to a house next to us. The house was small, built like the other houses in my neighborhood.

"All will be explained once we make it to where I need to go young one." I dismissed the "young one" comment and wondered what this old hag was talking about. Once we made it to the door she took the bags I carried and ushered me inside. At first thought I didn't want to do in, thinking about what my mother said about going anywhere with strangers, but dismissed the idea when I saw the inside of the house. There were a lot of neat looking things in here! Statues, shrines, incense smoke, crystals, other weird looking articles. The old lady turned to me and smiled.

"My dear Emily, you have shown selflessness to a gypsy in need."

'I knew it! Holy shit! A real life gypsy! What's going to happen! Is she gonna grant me extreme knowledge to pass Honors English 2 with Mr. Boles? My own theme park? A stick of gum?' my train of thought derailed when I went over what she said in my head.

"How do you know my name?" I asked taking a step back until my back hit the door. The gypsy lady smirked and placed a hand on my left shoulder.

"I know a lot of things, Emily." She said, the sweet granny voice still in place. My eyes went wide when she touched my forehead with her pointing finger. "I shall grant you something you would like. A nice trip."

"Trip? Like Disneyland? Sorry, but you lost that chance when I turned 15." I laughed silently, hoping she'd just give me a ticket to a concert and let me be on my merry way. But life sucks and God loves messing with me.

"No Emily, I will send you to a world where there is an 100 year old war happening, this world needs you in order to stop its destruction." The gypsy said issuing a odd blue light from her finger and into my skull. Most people would try and get away, me on the other hand reach out trying to touch the shiny light. Images flashed before my eyes: fire, water, earth, and wind; then before I could protest to anything, my world went black.

Note to self: never trust old ladies again. The next thing I knew was waking up in a cell. Curse-sed old lady and her oldness! A cold, dark, damp, metal, rocking cell. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was laying on the floor, my ankles and wrists bound. Life can't get any worse can it? Evidentially it can…I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Metal walls, metal cell with bars on the door, weird looking fire flags on the walls. Wait, fire flags? On further inspection I remembered: Avatar…I'm in the Avatar world! I'm on a Fire Navy ship! Oh happy days! I noticed my backpack on the other side of the bars and thought to myself.

'Gotta break out gotta break out…calm down Jones, think. Ok, I'm bound with chains with a…lock…hmmm…my lock pick hopefully is still in my pocket.' I searched though said pockets and found my trusty lock pick. A simple metal paperclip I use all the time when I feel like pilfering though my parents' room. It was easy picking the locks on my hands and feet and was able to walk in a matter of seconds. Now for some thinkin' time.

'Okay, first, asses where I am…a Fire Navy ship. Who's ship I have no clue…but I'm hoping it's a certain Prince-' my thoughts were cut off when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I shot up and ran to the bars of the cell, trying to see who my captor is.

Oh God damnit.

"It seems your awake, good, been meaning to have a word with you Miss." Just when I get my hopes up, God has to crush my dreams…he CRUSH them so hard! I stared into the face of Admiral Monkey-Face, I mean Zhao, my eye twitching like mad. He was in his usual attire for when I see him in the show: armor, red cape-y thing, and same old monkey-face with ungodly sideburns.

"ADMIRAL MONKEY FACE!" I shouted happily, knowing deep in my gut that I fucking hate Zhao.

"What are you talking about?" he yelled back furiously. Oh yeah…this is going to be good.

"Wait, you're not an Admiral?" I asked calmly gripping the bars staring up into the Monkey-faced bimbo's face. He glared at me and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What gave you that idea? I am Captain Zhao, Captain of the Fire Nation Navy." I ignored his long-winded introduction and stuck my pinky finger in my ear.

"Yeah yeah I know, lap dog of the Fire Lord, arch nemesis of Prince Zuko, trying to find the Avatar before the Prince does, blah blah blah." I said turning my head away from him. This could turn out better than I imagined. Captain? That means he hasn't fought Zuko yet! Yes yes yes! If I could bait this loser into not killing me or locking me up in here, the possibilities are endless.

"How do you know all of that?" he asked grabbing my wrists roughly, sending small waves of pure heat up my arms. Naturally, I'm a very fast liar, so I thought of the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Because I'm a seer…I see the future." Zhao looked at me like I grew a second head. I smiled and leaned closer until my shirt touched his armor.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because, if you do, you could have the Avatar sooner than you expect. Glory, honor, a promotion or two, and the chance to rub it in Prince Zuko's face." I grinned watching Monkey-face take in all this information and he smiled.

"All that?" he asked letting go of my wrists letting me cross my arms.

"All that and much more. Treat me like a guest, send a letter to the Fire Lord, and you'll have the Avatar before you can say 'Chicken Tenders'" the Captain shook his head and took out a set of keys. He jangled them in front of me smirking.

"I'll let you out if you tell me where you came from and how you escaped from your restraints. Judging by the color of your clothing, we guessed you were Earth Nation…but I want to hear it form your mouth." He said watching me stare at the keys intently.

"I came from Illinois and how I got out of those crappy chains is a trade secret."

"El-e-noy?"

"Fucking nimrod, I'm not from this world."

"Someone has a mouth"

"Someone doesn't have a brain"

"I would be silent if I were you."

"I would shut your fucking mouth if I were you."

"Such a language coming from a pretty girl."

"Fuck you, now let me out of this crap box!" he did so and I raced out of that cell, happy as a retard in a room full of bouncy balls. I turned around and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Allow me to show you where you'll be staying." He said, catching my displeasure…fucking moron. I grabbed my bag and smiled happily.

"Just what I was thinking!" I cried out happily following the Captain's long strides with my own. He looked back and smirked that I was keeping up with him.

"Thought you were behind." He said sourly.

"Well you thought wrong now keep moving bitch!"

"What a sailor mouth."

"God damn, slack-jawed hillbilly…keep walking!" he ignored me and walked down a flight of stairs. I stayed on top of the steps smiling. He turned around and looked at me, confusion written all over his face. I calmly walked down half of the steps and stopped. Grabbing both handrails, I flung myself the rest of the way down, slamming into Captain Zhao. He glared at me, shoved me out of the way, and continued walking down the hall. Numerous soldiers stared at me like I was Satan. Couldn't blame them, I'm just too irresistible! Nope, I lied, they just think I look like a freak with my scarf, backpack, and cargo pants. Zhao suddenly stopped at a door and unlocked it with a key and pushed the door open.

"This Miss-"

"Emily, just Emily." I hate formality.

"This, Emily, is your room." I walked in and examined the room. Fire Nation banners hung all over the place, the walls were made of metal, just like the rest of the ship I'm on…I think. The desk, dresser, and bed was nailed to the floor like the rest of the furniture. Everything was carved from beautiful wood that sparkled in the sunlight coming from the expansive window on the side. The bed itself was a masterpiece four poster bed with a red canopy draped around it trailing to the luscious red carpeting on the floor. "I believe everything will be to your liking, if you need anything, my room is right next door. Dinner will be served in twenty minutes in the galley, I'll be waiting outside." He said before dismissing himself and closing the door behind him.

"Okay, Captain Monkey-face, let's see how long you can cope with me." I said looking out the window. I sighed and threw my backpack on the floor and walked back out the door. I was face to face with Monkey-face…ha ha funny…NO!

"Done already?" he asked me smirking. I smiled at him thinking of his accidental death I have planned.

"All I feel like doing is eating right now." I said walking toward where the other soldiers were going, hopefully going to the galley. I was right when I turned the corner and spotted a cafeteria type place. Well, there were tables, chairs, and food, I didn't give a shit with details. Zhao led me to a table seperated from the others and sat at the head of the table, I took the seat next to him. Other important looking Commanders and junk sat at the table.

"Captain Zhao, is this the girl who landed on your ship?" one old looking fogey asked him looking at me with interest. He was in something similar to what Iroh wore, but unlike everyone's favorite Uncle, the old man had a decent set of abs. Zhao nodded and elbowed me in the shoulder. I got the hint that I should act nice, but I never got the hint that I have to. "Tell us child, where on Earth did you come from?" he asked as I looked at the table where the cooks set out all sorts of food and yummy stuff! Fish, which I can't eat, some type of chicken, yummy, fruit, veggies, YUCK, and wine was assorted throughout all the tables. Wait…WINE! OH MY FUCKING GOD! SWEET NECTAR OF THE GODS!

"Illinois…not from this world…I tell the future…leave me alone…I'm hungry."

"Such disrespect, wherever you came from, you certainly never learned any manners." The old man said with a snort of disapproval.

"I resent that remark good sir, for I have most lovely manners and therefore, I wish to be left alone as I indulge in the consumption of my needed calorie intake." I said and the conversation ended…stupid old bats. Dinner ended a while after, being forced into every conversation these old folks were talking about. Apparently I said enough big words to either confuse them into thinking I'm some sort of noble, or I just entered their club of incredibly irritating and aggravating old folks. Hopefully it's the first one they're thinking. After a while, Zhao came to my rescue…wow, never thought I'd say that…and we walked back to my room.

"I got a letter from the Fire Lord today."

"Yeah so?"

"I told him what you told me, and I was promoted to Commander."

"See? Told ya I was right!"

"Whatever…"

"Just letting you know, a special guest should be arriving a little after we get to your camp in the Earth Nation." Zhao looked at me confused as we stopped in front of my door.

"Special Guest?" he repeated as I opened my door and walked inside, and turned around to face him.

"Prince Zuko is coming with some urgent news…the faster we get to your camp, the faster we get the news." I ended the conversation, slamming the door in his face. Ah, gives me a sense of power! I jumped onto my bed laying on my back and staring out the window. The sun already set, casting my room in darkness, hey I like this! I curled up on the bed and fell into a deep sleep, thinking about what to do to Zhao tomorrow. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

That's the first chapter. Yup, I believe I've captured my personality and trapped it in a little bottle like you would with a bug you find. Couple leaves, a stick, and a lid with holes on the top!

Stay tuned for the next chapter will have me annoying the fuck outta Zhao! And hopefully, our favorite Prince Zuko!


	2. The challenge

Yay back! Back for another chapter of doomie filled doomness!

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar would I be sitting on this crappy little computer typing this load of crap? HELL NO! I'd be in the show already driving people nuts! I'D KILL OZAI AND MAKE ME THE FIRE LORD! And Zuko and Aang'd be homie G's!

I apologize for anyone who was offended when I said cats and Shania Twain sux. But I can no longer stand a 10-pound furry menace pestering me, or my sister CHEWBAKA singing Shania Twain songs. My sister has a horrible voice and thinks she's a great singer…what a pity…BARF!

I also apologize if I don't remember what people say in the show, just bare with me!

I WANT TO THANK MY FIRST TWO REVIEWS (from people I don't remember because I type on one computer and my internet access is on the other computer and my sister is using it right now) I'll give proper shout outs in the next chapter, so review me!

Morning came all too soon for me…I fucking hate mornings. I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling when I heard a knock on the door. Before I could cuss out the retard that wants to come in, the door opened and the Retard King was in my room.

"Go away Zhao, too early in the morning to see your face!"

"It's almost 2 in the afternoon…I tried to wake you earlier, but you went crazy in your sleep." Zhao must have a high tolerance for me if he didn't try and burn my bed down this morning. Maybe I should be nice to him today…nah…went crazy? Oh yeah, my mommy calls it cage fighting when I beat the shit outta my bed and any unfortunate soul near me.

"New record!" I smiled and jumped out of bed stretching my limbs excitedly. "Today'sgoingtobegreat! I'mgonnadoalldortsofstuff: runningaorund,buggingrandomsailors,coolstuff!" there I go, rambling again. Just shoot me. Zhao just watched as I started, metaphorically speaking, bouncing off the walls. When I had enough, I ran out the door and down the hall, leaving Monkey-face to eat my preverbal dust! Running down the halls, slipping past soldiers who look on in shock, jumping down stairs up stairs, and anything else I could do to get Zhao off my trail.

I hid perfectly behind a door I knew he'd pass though to try and find me. And soon enough here comes the Fag Brigade! Zhao walked though the door and sighed in frustration. He continued walking to what led to the outside with me expertly following at his heels. Fire Nation Commanders really don't know how to observe their surroundings…oh well, more fun for me! Zhao stood at the bow of the boat, a large camp could be seen on a nearby dock which is where we are heading. Sweet! It's only a matter of days before I meet Prince Zuko! Until that time, I can just bug Commander Monkey-face! Slowly I stood up from my crouched position, positioning myself right behind the Commander. 3…2…1…

"BOO!" I screamed pushing my hands on his shoulders sharply. I was met with, not a glare, not a frown, but a fucking stream of fire! I rolled out of the way and jumped back onto my feet. Zhao looked at me and scowled before launching a large ball of fire at me. Using my super cool ninja skillz, I evaded Monkey-face's attack and slide on the ground by his feet. He must not have been expecting me to move closer, for he jumped away from me and threw another fireball at me. I laughed and sidestepped his attack as it landed in the calm water beneath the boat. Suddenly, my face turned impassive and I kicked my legs out with all my might, knocking the Commander off his feet and onto the floor with a loud thud. Zhao got up slowly, his breath heavy and shallow.

"What's a matter Zhao? Tired already?" I called standing in front of him with my legs spread and my arms crossed over my chest. He snarled and threw a flaming fist in my face, but again I dodged it narrowly grazing my right cheek and kicked Zhao in the worst spot for any man to be kicked…that's right…right in the nads! He held himself, leaning towards me, and I took his head between my two hands and rammed his head into my knee sending Zhao to the floor.

"Where…How…where did…you learn…that?" he spat sitting up after about a minute of laying on the floor. Ewww…who knows where that floor's been!

"The New Guy."

"What?"

"You wouldn't know what I'm talking about, ding-bat, it's from my world." That's when I felt it. The sudden halt of the ship, and I was sent to the floor on my back…great, another fucked up limb…just what I need. "Looks like we landed…good, was starting to get pissed for a while." With that, I left an ego-bruised Commander and down the ramp where other soldiers were leaving to get to the camp. Zhao followed behind me, staggering a bit, loser.

"The big tent is where we are headed." Zhao pointed out, trying to sound cool. I nodded and headed for said tent. In there was a large desk, Zhao's apparently because he sat right in the chair behind it and looked over some papers. I sat on the floor checking out all the important looking stuff I could break. Telescopes, banners, scrolls, maps, letters, and all sorts of neat-o things. I stood up suddenly and headed for the tent flap. But no, Monkey-face has to ruin the fun!

"Where are you going?" he seemed to put an emphasis on "You".

"Away, to get some fresh air…it smells like old man in here." I waved my hand in front of my face for added dramatics. He looked up from his papers and nodded in approval. He's not my fucking mom, can't tell me what to do…little cunt punching toilet sweeper! I left and inhaled the fresh air that surrounded me. The air is so much fresher than back home.

Home…at that thought I began to panic. What if I never go home? What will become of me? Will I forever stay on Monkey-face's ship? God I hope not…My friends are probably looking for me right now! Either that, or they thought I wasn't coming and already started the party without me! Nah…that'll never happen.

I pushed all thoughts of home away when I gazed upon the magnificent beauty that could only be called one word.

"Catapult." She whispered walking up to the black launcher. It was made of metal, like most Fire Nation weaponry, shiny and black. I grinned evilly as I looked at the guard standing by it. He didn't notice me there until I stepped right out in front of him. Quickly, I put on my innocence act and smiled sweetly at the guard who smiled back at me. Rookie. I could tell by his smile, most soldiers have a stone cold expression after a period of time on the battlefield. He had baby blonde hair that got in the way of his face, making him cute. He had baby blue eyes and a soft face. This guy was no older than I was, he should be home helping his family with chores, not fighting in a war.

"Anything you need Miss?" he asked politely. My smile grew when I turned my head to the catapult next to us.

"Tell me about the catapult. And don't call me 'Miss' makes me sound older than you." The rookie smiled and nodded before escorting me to the side of the catapult. How I knew he was older than me…simple, I'm 15, you can't be younger than me and be in the army. Fuck back home you can't serve your country until you're 18.

"This is a old weapon the Fire Nation still uses to this day," duh I added to myself.

"I know that, tell me, how much can this throw, and how far?" again the rookie smiled and patted the catapult gently.

"This baby can throw something about 150lbs. 100ft. it can still throw more weight, but we use 150lbs. tar balls." He said with a smile. My plan is set!

"Thank you, that is all I needed to know. But I'm gonna chill with you because you're the closest person to my age and I don't wanna hang out with those old crackpots." The rookie laughed and nodded.

"How old are you?" he asked as I leaned on the catapult.

"How old do you think I am?"

"About 17…18 at the most." A short pause and I just started laughing like crazy. Seconds later I stop and breathed deeply.

"I'm only 15 turning 16 in January." He looked me over and smiled.

"Well you look about my age which is 19 by the way, so I just guessed."

"It's alright, people think I'm older anyway…until they know who I really am."

"What does that mean?" I chuckled and patted his shoulder before walking away leaving a confused soldier in my wake. God do I love this.

I walked back to Zhao's tent to find him looking over maps and other gizmos. He looked up and me and back down at the maps. Jerk. So I sat on the floor where I sat the last time and whistled loudly. Zhao did nothing. So we gonna play the silent treatment yeh? Ok then, your funeral. I did the best thing I could do, I started pulling stuff off the desk and played around with it.

Note to self: never use a telescope to see what's up Zhao's nose…leaves mental scarring.

"Stop screwing around!" he finally yelled yanking the telescope out of my hands. I was trying not to gag at the horrid sight I saw though the lenses of the telescope. So horrible, I can not repeat it!

"Stop being a meanie!"

"I am not!"

"ARE TOO!" Zhao had enough of me and threw me out of the tent roughly…yay dirt! NO! FUCKING ZHAO! I'll kill him while he sleeps! I sighed and made my way back to the ship and went straight to my room and fell asleep under the covers.

It's been a few days since I landed on Monkey-face's ship and it's boring as hell! Zhao's avoiding me so I can't pull any more pranks on him. I think the dead snake in the bed was the last straw. Oh well, Zuko should be coming and I have a plan for when we meet.

I walked out of my room and got something to eat from the galley. The cooks here are really nice and give me a piece of well-cooked chicken and some large pieces of fruit. It seems that everyone except Zhao loves me! What's not to love? I mean I'm super cool!

Anyway, I made my way off the boat and onto shore where I found Monkey-face staring into the horizon with a telescope. I know right off the bat what he's doing. He's keeping an eye out for Zuko. Silently I crept behind him and jumped with all the strength in my legs and jumped onto Zhao's shoulders. Seeing as he's like a foot and a half taller than me it was a daring feat! Zhao knew it was me and grabbed my legs in order not to fall flat on my back. It would be sweet…now watch me as I choke! I positioned myself to have my legs sit on either side of Zhao's face and took the telescope from him and held it to my eye. Zhao stood there, emotionless as far as I could tell. In the distance, I spotted a pretty small fucked up ship sailing towards us.

"It's about 300 feet away from dock." Zhao said letting go of my legs and I dropped to the ground with a thump. I got up and glared at the Commander as he smirked. I dusted off my clothes and smirked back.

"Good, when they dock, have them join you for tea, then, force Zuko into telling you this ultra important information." Zhao nodded and started walking to the tent. I on the other hand have more cool stuff to do than wait. I rushed over to the catapult I was at days ago and grabbed the nearest soldier pulling him to the catapult.

"Tell me when that ship is within 100ft. of us." I ordered. The soldier nodded once and stood at the edge of the catapult staring at the closing ship. I jumped up onto the catapult with the rope to shoot me though the sky. I sat in the compartment where the smelly tar balls go and waited.

"200ft. away." The soldier said. My blood was rushing, my heart was pounding. It felt like I was on a roller coaster going up the first hill. Man was this cool!

"120ft!" at that point I couldn't take it and pulled the rope, releasing me into the sky. Before the poor soldier realized I launched myself, I was on a crash course with the Prince of the Fire Nation…literally. I was aiming for the bridge of the ship, right through the glass was Prince Zuko, his Uncle Iroh, and random crewmembers.

Everything went by so fast. I shattered the glass and flew straight into the Prince, sending us both to the floor tumbling back until his back hit the wall. I don't know why my eyes were closed, so I opened them and looked up into the confused face of Prince Zuko. I took this moment to memorize his face. His pure golden eyes, his scar that covered his left eye and ear. It was then I realized how close we were. Our chests touched: shirt to armor. Ok so it wasn't exactly close, but hey! I was living every fangirls fantasy! I didn't give a shit! Glass was everywhere; I certainly did a number on the window.

"See Prince Zuko? I told you that you would have girls launching themselves at you! And look! This one literally did!" I heard Uncle chuckle out as the dust settled around us. Ah, one of my favorite characters: the great Dragon of the West, Uncle!

Back in reality! Zuko's face did one of those things where it like changes expressions instantly and he shoved me off onto the floor with a glare. He stood up and grabbed my collar of my shirt…or what's there…and lifted me off the ground with ease. Wow! Sorta like the Hulk!

"Who are you and what business do you have on my ship!" he yelled, veins pulsating in his face. If he weren't dangling me, I'd think it was funny…but alas.

"Can't breath…hottie Prince…choking me…" I coughed out. He must have heard because he raised his one eyebrow in confusion.

"Prince Zuko, you know better than to be rough to girls! Put her down this instant!" I heard Uncle call out with a frown. Uncle? Frown? Those two words don't belong in the same sentence! He must be really pissed to frown like that! Zuko glared at Uncle, but set me down gently allowing me to catch my breath.

"I will ask again: who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" he asked in a calm, interrogator type voice…but it was really sexy! Stop thinking Emily, you're damaging yourself.

"My name is Emily, and I'm here to welcome you to Monkey-face's camp!" I said happily asserting a victorious stance. Oh yeah, go me. Zuko and the rest of the crew caught my "Monkey-face" comment, for they started cracking up. Gotta love the humor!

"Tell me Miss Emily, why did you have to launch yourself from a catapult just to day hi?" Uncle asked with his hands on his knees.

"For one thing: don't call me 'Miss', Emily is fine; and second: I was bored and didn't want to wait…for waiting sucks." I stated as matter-o-factly!

"You didn't have to damage my ship even further!" Zuko shouted poking my left shoulder roughly. Oh fuck, he hit the wrong place…I sank to my knees suddenly, clutching my arm as pain swept though my limb. Damnit, I hate being cripple!

"What's wrong Emily?" Uncle asked walking up to me, being mindful of the glass.

"Old injury…hurts like shit…nothing to worry about!" I wheezed out. Zuko remained silent but knelt next to me, studying my shoulder. When I was able to breathe calmly, I stood up and sighed. That injury was an old one that happened over the summer…basically I fell down a hill and fucked my shoulder up so bad I needed physical therapy to make it better again. Again, I felt the boat suddenly stop and again I was flung backwards. Thankfully, Uncle caught me before I fell into the glassy doom that awaited me. I nodded in thanks, to hurt to say anything…and that's saying something for I like to talk…a lot! He helped me stand as Zuko stood as well.

"I don't want to be here…" he said glaring at small red dots that were soldiers walking around.

"If you want your ship fixed, you gotta be here!" I said bounding to the stairway that led to the deck. I slid down the railing and bounced along…getting lost…fuck.

She was crazy…really _really _crazy. I watched her as she got herself lost with a look of indifference. I looked over to my now shattered window and growled. More time I have to waste sitting here waiting for my ship to be fixed than finding the Avatar.

"That girl was particularly strange…" I heard my uncle say as he walked to where I was standing. I shook my head and faced him.

"That is an understatement…she shot herself out of a catapult just to welcome us to the dock!" I retorted glaring as I turned around and began walking to the deck to get off my ship. Uncle chuckled suspiciously and followed next to me.

"But didn't you feel welcomed being so close to the girl, Prince Zuko?" he added smiling his goofy smile. I felt my face heat up, for reasons I don't know as my mind raced.

_Oh yeah, you enjoyed that!_

_Did not, that girl is insane!_

_I think you did Zuko. Did you notice her beautiful brown hair? Her crystal-like blue-green eyes? The way she stared at you? Don't lie to yourself, Prince Zuko!_

_The hell I can't!_

_Temper temper, you know as well as I do that you enjoyed that! _

_I…did…not_

_Trust me, you're 16 years old, and you haven't had any social contact with women since-_

_That's enough! I wish not to think about it._

"Prince Zuko?" I heard my uncle derail my train of thought, more like argument.

"What is it Uncle?" I snapped back.

"Nothing my Prince, just seeing if you're still with me." I glared sideways at my uncle and walked off the ramp and onto the shore. I felt the soft breeze play at my ponytail. The clouds whizzed overhead letting the sunshine gratefully over the beach camp.

Zhao…I hate that man so much. Always showing off, trying to think he's better than me. We'll see, I'll capture the Avatar and back on my rightful place as heir of the throne of the Fire Nation. My father will accept me back with my honor that I lost two years ago.

"I want to get out of here as soon as possible, I don't want to lose his trail." I told my uncle when he came up behind me.

"Who the Avata-?"

"HUSH Uncle, I don't want anyone knowing that he's alive! Once word gets out, the whole Fire Nation will be after him!"

"After who…Prince Zuko?" my uncle and I turned our heads to see none other than Zhao walking towards us. I stood straight up, glaring at Zhao with utmost hatred.

"Well, well, if it isn't Captain Zhao."

"It's Commander now. Tell me Prince Zuko, what happened to your ship?" damn that Commander! What does my father see in this man?

"It was so unbelievable, you wouldn't believe it." I said shrinking back, trying to swallow a lump in my throat. I can not afford to have Zhao know about the Avatar that escaped me. Or even the Avatar being alive for that matter! "UNCLE!" I snapped getting my uncle's attention. "Tell Commander Zhao what happened!" I said putting my arm out leisurely. My uncle looked at me in surprise, but I looked sideways, as to try and give him a hint.

"Oh yes, I will tell him!" he said excitedly smiling at the Commander who just looked at him. "It was magnificent- what did we crash?" I rolled my eyes and scowled.

"Yes! We crashed- right into…an Earth Kingdom ship." Something tells me he didn't believe us. Commander Zhao smirked at us and put his hands behind his back.

"Interesting, mind telling me more about it over a cup of tea?" he said, his smirk widening. I knew this was going to go downhill, so I tried to escape. No thanks to Uncle.

"No-" before I could walk away, Uncle grabbed my arm firmly and pulled me back.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao respect." He said to me and turned to Zhao. "It would be an honor, by the way, do you have any Ginseng tea? It's my favorite." He said walking away to a large tent with Zhao. Fire ignited itself on my fists and I swiftly swung them down, shooting fire at the ground, and followed them. This is going to be a disaster.

We made it to a meeting room type tent. In there was a small table with teapots and cups, a couple chairs, Fire Nation banners, a map of the world, and racks of weapons. Simple, yet extravagant.

This is it, he's going to question me about my search. What do I do? I got it! Ask other questions! About how the war's going on, about the girl! Genius!

"So Commander Zhao, how is the war going on against the Earth Kingdom?" Uncle asked taking a cup and pouring himself some tea. Zhao looked at him and started giving this long-winded speech on how the Fire Nation will win the war and I only listened to the last part.

"And by summer's end, we'll have the Earth Kingdom capital under our control."

"If my father thinks the world is going follow him, he is a fool." I said staring into the contents of the teapot.

"I see two years at sea have done nothing to civil your tounge. Now tell me, how's your search on the Avatar coming? Anything you've found?" I was frozen to the spot. I can not allow Zhao and the rest of the Fire Nation to know the Avatar is alive.

"No, nothing…" I replied disappointed.

"Of course you'd find nothing, the Avatar's been dead for a hundred years." He said walking around. He must have noticed my insecurity, for he pressed on. "Unless you've found something that could lead to the Avatar?"

"I've found nothing…it's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago." I said standing up and headed to the exit. "Come on Uncle, we're leav-" before I could finish the guards stopped me and a soldier walked in. Damnit.

"Commander, we interrogated the crew as you instructed and they confirm the Avatar was on Prince Zuko's ship, but let him escape." Another soldier came in pushing a girl into the tent. It was the same crazy girl that flung herself at my ship!

"Sir, we've also caught the girl messing with the catapults again." He said shoving the girl onto the floor. Zhao nodded and smirked at the girl on the floor. She sat up and glared at Zhao. I could tell her wrists were bound with chains

"Is she a prisoner Commander?" Uncle asked not moving from his spot, taking a long sip of his tea. Zhao shook his head staring at uncle.

"This is my ticket to glory!" he announced patting the girl's head. I watched her intently, waiting for a reaction. My efforts were paid off when she kicked Zhao roughly in the knee. He stumbled, but regained his composure and glared at the girl while I mentally started cracking up.

"FUCK YOU!" she snarled trying to look intimidating. Too bad she was chained up…otherwise it might've worked. The girl has a Siren's body, but a sailor's mouth.

"Now now girl, no need to be disrespectful to your superior." Zhao growled glaring at me.

"Fucking dumbass flaming retarded monkey-faced LOSER!" she screamed kicking Zhao again. This time he caught her foot and held it in a painful position causing her to yell out curses even I did not dare say.

"Commander Zhao…she maybe a foul mouth, but she is a woman, and woman are to be respected!" Uncle called out taking a sip of tea. Zhao glared at my uncle, but dropped the girl's foot. She glared at Zhao who smiled at me.

"Show us your power girl." Zhao commanded nudging the girl with his foot.

"Why should I?" she retorted. Stubborn, very stubborn, or very stupid.

"Emily, just show us what Zhao is talking about." Uncle reasoned messaging his temples and taking another sip of tea. She looked at Uncle and sighed then moved around to stare at me.

"Prince Zuko: son of Fire Lord Ozai, 16 years old, banished 2 years ago, only way to return is if he captures the Avatar. Stubborn hotheaded. Found the Avatar in the North Pole, captured said Avatar. Avatar escaped and completely destroyed his ship." Who is this woman? How the hell can she know so much about me? Stubborn hothead!

"Impressive…so you found yourself a seer yeh?" Uncle said stroking his chin in thought. Zhao nodded and turned around and began walking to the exit of the tent.

"Now girl, keep these men company…so you don't anything else destructive." With a curt nod, Zhao left the tent laughing to himself. I looked back at the girl who glared at the tent flap. It was then I fully studied the girl. Brown hair that trailed down her back, ice blue/green eyes, and the oddest clothes I've ever seen. She sat there, her wrists bound with a look of anger clouding all sense of thought.

"Fucking jerkwad!" she spat inspecting her foot. "Good nothing busted…now time to escape…again!" she smirked and checked a large pocket on her calf. She pulled out a small thin metal stick.

"How can you think that you can escape from handmade Fire Nation wrist restraints?" I pointed out as she stuck the piece in her mouth and put it in the keyhole. Once it was stuck in the keyhole she looked at me and gave me a Cheshire like grin.

"Watch me Princey." She stated twisting the metal stick with her teeth. In a matter of seconds the clamps on her wrists fell apart and landed on the ground with a dull thud. "You saw nothing…I'm doing this to piss off Monkey-face."

"Why are you helping the Commander if you hate him so?" Uncle asked pouring himself another cup of tea. I swear all he does is talk, play Pi Sho in the bridge, and drink tea all day.

"I was helping him because I want to mess with him. You do not know how funny it is watching him get mad!" she started giggling which turned into a full blown laugh as she curled in a ball, laughing like crazy.

Yeah this girl is absolutely nuts.

_You and me both_

_Who are you?_

_Your conscious…that little voice in your head telling you what to do, but you don't like listening._

_Fuck you._

_Such a mouth! You're no better than that girl. Speaking of which, pretty ain't she?_

…_No…_

_Hesitance…come on Zuko! That's one beautiful girl! Get to know her._

_I will not…I am a Prince of the Fire Nation, and I do not converse with peasants._

_You truly are an idiot! She can see the future! She's your trip home!_

_You speak logic…_

_I speak lots of logic, you just don't listen._

Shutup… 

"Zhao's coming back to tell you that as soon as he leaves port, his guards will escort you both to your ship and you can leave. Do not let him leave with me!" I heard her say. I looked to where her voice came from. She was standing next to me staring at me and my uncle.

"Why not?" I asked, curious.

"If I go with him, you'll never catch the Avatar! Think of something to get me away from him!" she pleaded clinging onto my armor on my shoulder.

"Prince Zuko think of the possibilities: if Commander Zhao takes the girl with him, he will surly capture the Avatar and you will never be able to return home. But if we somehow are able to get her, not only will you be bringing the Avatar home, but you have someone your own age to be friends with!" Uncle said. For someone who drinks tea all day, he is wise. He knows just what to say. He was more like a father than my real father ever was. Because my father was too busy running a nation under war.

"Better think fast for here comes Monkey-face!" she whispered pulling herself closer to me. Zhao walked into the tent, oblivious to the fact that the girl's chains were laying on the floor by his feet.

"Once I get out to port, my men will escort you to your ship and you can go on your way."

"Afraid I might try and stop you?" I asked taking a step toward him.

"Stop me? I have hundreds of war ships at my command. And you? You're just a banished Prince: no home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you."

"You are wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." I took a defensive stance, glaring at Zhao. There's no way I'm letting him get under my skin.

"If your father really wanted you, he would've let you come home, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure, a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"You have the scar to prove it."

"MAYBE YOU'D LIKE ONE TO MATCH!" I shouted getting face to face with the commander.

"You willing to prove that?"

"An Agni Kai…at sunset." I said my face expressionless.

"I really wanted to do this with our father present, to prove your unworthiness…I guess your Uncle will do."

"Wait!" Zhao stopped at the sound of the girl's voice. She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest, confident. Or stupid.

"What do you want girl?" he asked glaring at her.

"How about we make this more interesting?" everyone in the room looked at her curiously. "The winner of this Agni Kai gets the biggest prize: me! And the loser is the last to leave the port!" again, a look of confusion swept over all of our faces. "Right now, the Avatar is in the Southern Air Temple…think about it…" for someone who acted so weirdly, she was oddly cryptic.

"Sounds like a deal." Both Commander Zhao and I responded, still confused. Zhao left the room laughing to himself as my uncle centered his attention on me.

"Prince Zuko, do you remember the last time you dueled a master?" Uncle asked, concern leaking in his voice.

"I will never forget." I replied indifferent. If I win, not only do I leave port first, I get a seer. If I lose, I lose everything. That will not happen. The girl hates Zhao's guts. Surly she wouldn't bet herself just to be stuck with him again.

Yeah, this one was really long, I just ran out of ideas as to what to do to Zhao and I want the plot moving!

The part with the catapult really describes what I would do. Hell, a catapult launch straight into the hottest Prince! WHO WOULDN'T!

I changed p.o.vs because I want other intakes on the story, not just mine. Uncle, and other characters will have a chance to muse if I don't forget.

Anyway this is long and it'll take me a while before the next chapter comes up


	3. The arrangements

This is really funny: it just happened while I was typing. I was making fun of my sister's shirt.

Me: it looks like a maternity ward shirt

Sister: IT DOES NOT!

Me: you look like you're pregnant

Sister: then I'm pregnant

Me: REALLY! I'M AN AUNT! (slaps sister's back)

Sister: you're an idiot

Me: weddings? I love weddings DRINKS ALL AROUND! So who's the daddy?

This is a prime example of my sheer stupidity

Another moment of me!

Dad: Becca! Are you going to eat?

Becca: oh, so Emily's not included?

Me: I already saw the food

Dad: Emily, did you eat?

Me: no!

Dad: why not?

Me: cuz I plan on indulging myself in tortilla chips later.

Another moment!

Me: (hits Becca with empty pepsi bottle)

Becca: (hits me back)

Me and Becca: (lightsaber battle)

Me: AHHHH YOU CUT MY LEG OFF! (hits Becca over the head with her 'lightsaber') DIE!

Both of us: (pause…forgets the fight)

Me: (hits Becca really hard in the shoulder)

Becca: (hits me in the crotch)

Me: AHHH NOW I CAN'T MAKE BABIES! (beats on Becca with 'lightsaber' Pepsi bottle) (stabs Becca in crotch) HA!

Me and Becca: (continues Pepsi battle war) (after 5 minutes of beating eachother, we finally settled our differences and settle to an agreement.)

Me: I LOVE YOU BABY SISTER!

Becca: I LOVE YOU TOO!

Me and Becca: (stare at eachother for a few seconds and begin beating on eachother again)

Ah good family moments…

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar…if I did, I'd be rich enough to have surgery done on my sister to have her vocal cords removed so she can stop cracking windows with her ungodly "singing" voice.

Becca: (looks over) EMILY! (hits me)

Me: (knocked out)

Sunset, while most people are getting dinner on the table, finishing up work, etc. I'm stuck watching two shirtless guys duke it out. Well, one sexy shirtless guy and one shirtless monkey-face. I guess beggars can't be chosers. Zhao and Zuko took their sides opposite of eachother facing away from eachother. Uncle stood next to Zuko, giving him advice on using his basics. I stood in the middle with all my stuff lying on the floor next to me. I knew who would win so I was prepared. A large gong rang out and the fight began. Uncle made his way over to me with his hands in his sleeves and an emotionless face.

"Uncle!" I called out waving like a maniac. He smiled at me and nodded once.

"Emily, you know what's going to happen?" he asked as we watched Zuko throw flame after flame at Zhao who either dodged or blocked all of the attacks. I blew a raspberry out and laughed.

"Of course I know whose going to win…why else did I bet myself if I knew Zuko was going to lose? Oh, keep an eye out after the fight, someone is going to try and cheat." I whispered crossing my arms over my chest eyeing the battlefield. Can't think…too busy watching Prince Zuko sweat…

_Stop drooling all over yourself!_

_Wow who the hell are you?_

_I'm that little voice in your head that you never listen to…_

_Why not?_

_Because you always listen to the retarded part of you._

_HI!_

_HIIII!_

_Oh boy…this is going to end well…_

_Oh yeah, chicken tenders!_

_Chicken tenders!_

_Yeah chicken tenders!_

_Mmmm I want Burger King right now!_

_You idiots! Focus on the hot guy kicking mega ass!_

_Hot guy?_

_Drool!_

When I finally decided to snap back into reality, I noticed Zuko on the ground with Zhao smirking readying a large fireball. I was afraid to blink for I'm gonna miss the best part of this whole thing! It was all a flash! All I saw was Zuko fricken breakdancing knocking Zhao away. Oh yeah, all uphill from here! Zuko whooped mega ass and had Zhao on his back. Zuko was standing next to him, ready to finish the old man off!

"DO IT!" Zhao shouted still on the ground. Zuko shot a fire blast and missed Zhao's head completely. HOW CAN YOU MISS IT? HE WAS FUCKING NOT EVEN THREE FEET AWAY! WHY DID YOU LET HIM LIVE? ACK! Mental fart…what happened? OH YEAH!

"Disgraceful! Your father raised a coward!"

"Next time you get in my way, I won't hold back." Zuko turned around and began walking back. Again, I'm retarded and everything around me goes by so fast! The next thing I knew Zhao was about to kick Zuko, but Uncle saved the day! Zuko looked back and tried to start something but I ran to him with my stuff and pushed him away.

"Hey, don't spoil your victory! You start something and your no better than he is!" I called placing a hand on his shoulder. Eww! SWEAT! GROUDY!

_Man sweat!_

_Gross!_

_Hey check out the guy sweating on us?_

_Oh yeah…_

_Nevermind!_

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts when defeated…disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is far more honorable than you." Uncle said scowling at the commander. I blew a raspberry at the Commander and turned my back to him, smiling up at the victorious Prince who was like a foot in front of me…shirtless…sweating…

_Snap out of it you mound of bladder waste!_

_Why? I can't help it!_

_Yeah! Too sexy!_

_You two are complete faggots…I hope he throws us overboard…_

_Why would he do that?_

_Cuz if he's like me, he wouldn't put up with your retard acts…_

_Wanna bet!_

_No._

_Chicken?_

_No, cautious._

"Thank you for the tea, it was delicious." Uncle added with a bow and led both the Prince and I back to where the Prince's ship was, all magically perfect again. I never truly realized how the hell that ship was fixed so fast. My conclusion…magic elves. Maybe those Smurfs have something to do with this.

"Did you really mean that Uncle?" Zuko asked when we exited the makeshift arena.

"Of course! You know ginseng tea is my favorite!" Uncle exclaimed chuckling.

"Now what are we going to do with you?" Zuko added looking at me. I looked up at him and tilted my head smiling like the moron that I am.

"I know you need me to help you get the Avatar…so let's make a pact." I replied stopping and facing the Prince who stopped as well. I held out my hand asserting myself. Prince Zuko examined my hand and eventually took it in his own shaking it firmly, once, twice and we broke off.

"I Emily of Illinois shall hereby assist Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation in the capture of the Avatar." I heard my voice ring out into the distance. Our eyes met momentary a mixture of confusion flashed in his eyes. I nodded and continued my way to the ship, but suddenly stopped.

"Where am I?"

"Where am I?" she said looking as confused as a newborn. I stood there chuckling to myself. I watched my nephew who walked up to her and pointed in the direction we were headed. She beamed up at him and ran ahead of us, with her odd looking bag bouncing behind her. Prince Zuko waited for me before walking down to the ship.

"Why did I agree to this?" he asked himself shaking his head.

"Because with her help, you could be home sooner than you think." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "And besides, it might be more comforting having a woman on board."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Where will she sleep?" he asked casting a sidelong glance at me through his good eye.

"True…I do not trust any of the crew. And there are no spare rooms for her. There is only two rooms I trust having her in; mine and yours." I said watching the girl run up the ramp onto the ship we've been sailing on for two years.

"She's not sleeping in my room."

"She'll have to, for I snore…and your bed is big enough for two people." I heard my nephew sigh and nod in defeat. I have plans for these two kids. Prince Zuko really needs someone his own age to talk to, not an old man like me. And it's about time Zuko starts having an interest in girls, even if he needs an encouraging push from his ever-helpful uncle.

"Whatever." He said and I did not press the matter further.

It took a short while before we made it to the deck and Zuko started bellowing orders to immediately set sail. Emily was no where in sight. Or was she…

"UNCLE!" I heard her loud voice inches behind me. I jumped and turned around with a surprised expression on my face.

"Emily, thank Agni, don't scare me like that." That girl nearly gave me a heart attack. She tilted her head to the side, her bag still around her shoulders.

"Where's my room?" she asked confidently. I was about to answer when my nephew walked up to us in full armor.

"You'll be staying in my room." He said indifferently. Her expression drooped…two messages I got from her expression: _your room? _And one I thought was funny: _you put a shirt on!_ I chuckled and patted her right shoulder, remembering her injured shoulder.

"Do not fret young one, for I trust my nephew far more than any of the crew. I trust him to behave himself." She looked at me and nodded her head, smiling like a maniac.

"Just don't dirty up my bed!" off on the wrong foot Prince Zuko.

"Dirty up your bed? Ha! I shower everyday! I should be worried at what vile germs I have to endure that reside in your bed!"

"You should be honored, a peasant like you, being able to share the same room as the Prince of the Fire Nation!"

"Peasant! I'll show you peasant you stubborn little whore!" so much for matchmaking. With that, there was a fight. Blows were passed so quick, dodged and blocked. Emily clearly had the upper hand. For she is a woman, and Prince Zuko has morals and that includes not harming women. The next thing I knew Emily was on her back with my nephew holding down her hands on either side of her face. Zuko had a small bruise forming on the back of his skull and several small cuts on his cheeks. Emily for the most part was unharmed. Both panted for breath attempting to start up again. Emily smiled at him and moved her foot to kick his back roughly with the toe of her odd looking shoes. He rolled over allowing Emily to roll over sitting on his chest with a grin on her face. Those two could become good friends. For both are nearly the same: same stubbornness, same short-fuse temper, and same determination. Double the headache I must suffer.

"I win Princey!" she called out. She got off him and quickly pushed herself off the ground. Zuko pushed himself off the ground a second later.

"Are you two done settling your differences? If so, then we must show Emily to her room." I stated smiling at the two teens glaring at eachother. They snorted and stood up, not looking at eachother. This is going to be a long journey. I walked down the deck to the stairs with Emily following me. Prince Zuko stayed behind, staring into the ocean. Clearing his head hopefully. Emily and I walked down the stairs and down the hall and down another set of stairs. Even living on this ship for two years, I still get lost. I finally reached Prince Zuko's room and unlocked the door with the spare key I have and open the door.

"WOWIE! LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" she cried out walking into the room. It was a large room with a large bed nailed to the fall wall and floor with a black canopy and a Fire Nation banner that hung on one wall. A large desk was nailed to the floor with paper cluttered on it and other assorted knick knacks my nephew has. The rest of his walls were somewhat bare with small collections of swords and weapons aligned on the walls. In the corner by the large window was a door that led to my nephew's private bathroom.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay Emily. Do not mind my nephew, he has a lot on his mind right now." She looked at me and smiled.

"I know." She said calmly placing her bag neatly on the floor.

"Prince Zuko should be back in a while for it is getting late. You should get some rest." I said watching her marvel at the room. She giggled and nodded to me. I bowed my head and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I took this opportunity to go over all my stuff in my backpack. Hopefully I didn't leave anything behind. I dumped all my stuff on the ground, took everything out of my pockets and went over everything.

Emily's backpack:

2 packs of bubble gum

A dozen or so pads (JUST IN CASE!)

A lighter

CD player with every single CD I own

Stereo adapter, to have a portable boombox instead of a CD player

Lock pick

3 Notebook with 6 pencils

GLOWSTICKS!

About $10

Strawberry incense sticks

Spare change of clothes

Watch

Lotion

My Care Bear mini plushie, hey I was going to a Rave, I needed something bright and cheery!

Ok everything's there…

_Wow I'm really in Zuko's bedroom!_

_This is so fucking neat!_

_Come you retards, don't screw this up!_

_Aww_

_You ruin all the fun!_

I looked over myself briefly trying to find any dirt/blood/whatever that might cling to my clothes. I wasn't tired one bit, so I'm gonna stay up! Sleep? What is this sleep you speak of? Eye twitch…

Ok, I took a catnap on the bed. It was the best feeling in the world! Like I'm sleeping on a marshmallow! I heard the door open a while later and opened my eyes. Zuko closed and locked the door behind him and made his way to the desk leaning on the wood. Curiosity took full affect and I quietly slide out of bed and walked over to the Prince. Numerous cuts and bruises formed on his face and head. I really did a number on him. So I tried to be nice.

"Hey…" I said stopping within reaching distance of the Prince. He looked at me and stood up looking down at me.

"What?" he snapped angrily. I blinked several times and made my way closer to him until I lifted my hand and touched one of the cuts on his cheek.

"I'm really sorry for doing this to you"

"I'm really sorry for doing this to you." She said touching the cuts she gave me earlier. Every nerve in my body jumped at the sudden contact.

_What are you doing! You can't let her get this close to you!_

_What's the rush? She's concerned!_

_Fuck that! Your pride is more important than anything Zuko!_

_And you call me a foul mouth…_

_Enough! The girl can't be allowed too close!_

_Zuko, are you gonna let this stick up the ass bimbo push you around? Let the girl do what she wants. Who knows…maybe she'll help heal them._

_You do not need her help Zuko! Push her away!_

The mental war ended when she pulled her hand away and looked up at me. Her eyes went wide and she jerked my face down closer to hers. Sudden contact! Too close for comfort!

"Jesus fucking Christ! Your wounds are gonna get infected if they're not cleaned!" she jerked away, pushing random belongings of mine to the floor as if searching for something. "Gotta find a first aid kit or somethin!"

"There's one underneath the bed." I stated, trying to regain myself from the headrush earlier. I was tired…after the fight with Zhao, then a fight with her, I was exhausted. She practically ripped the cover up to look under the bed and sighed happily when she pulled out my first aid kit.

"Sit down! I gotta clean these!" she gestured me to the bed as I stood there, locked in another epic thought struggle.

_Oh boy this is getting good!_

_ARE YOU STUPID! YOU ARE A PRINCE! YOU DON'T NEED HELP! ESPECIALLY HELP FROM THE PEASANT WHO GAVE YOU THE CUTS IN THE FIRST PLACE!_

"I don't need your help." I said plainly. I looked at her sternly trying to force her to leave me alone.

"Yes you do. now sit down."

"You can't make me."

"THE HELL I CAN'T NOW SIT DOWN!" I glared at her and she glared back. She wasn't going to shut up if I don't sit down. So I did. She smirked victoriously and opened the first aid kit. She pulled out a small bottle of disinfectant and a clean rag. She leaned down in front of me and began dabbing the stinging solution on my face.

"You know, for a girl, you fight alright." I admitted for reasons I do not know. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Really?"

"Brutal…but alright." Her smile widened as she continued in silence. Once every cut was disinfected, she threw the solution and the rag back into the kit and closed it before placing it on the floor. she wiped imaginary sweat off her brow and stood up.

"Done!" she called out happily placing her hands on her hips. My eyes were heavy and I looked at her.

"We should be getting to sleep." I said standing up and removing my armor. I removed most of my armor except the plate that covers my chest and back. That one strap takes me forever to reach it. I struggled a bit, feeling incredibly stupid until I heard a giggle. I forgot she was still here!

"Need help?" I nodded and pointed to the infuriating strap. She smiled and grabbed it. A couple of jerks, and it slid off my chest with ease. I dropped it to the floor and nodded my thanks. I walked over to my closet and opened it up. I sifted though the clothes until I found something she might be able to fit. I finally pulled down one of my old black shirts and baggy red pants. I threw them over my shoulder, pleased to hear a small "oomph!" sound.

"What the fuck was that for!" she grumbled.

"To sleep in. Surly you will be uncomfortable sleeping the clothes you are wearing now." I said not looking back as I calmly took off my shirt and tossed it into my laundry basket with ease. I turned around scowling at her. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and I noticed a slight red pigment in her cheeks.

"Uhhh…I'll just get changed in the bathroom…uhhhh…bathroom…" I sighed and pointed to the bathroom door located in the corner of my room. She smiled stupidly and ran to the bathroom. I stripped off my boots and stared out the window. The night was upon us, casting its iridescent twilight in shadows throughout my room.

My thoughts were led astray thinking about nothing in particular…the Avatar, my uncle and his tea obsession, and eventually led to the girl. If she was going to share my room, I should know more about her. She seemed like a good person, but then again, I barely know her.

_See? You can't resist her!_

_I can and I am._

_Oh come off it Zuko! Did you see her blush?_

_It was cute-_

_What was that!_

_I admit she's cute…ok? Will you get off my case!_

_Jeez, go to bed, damn whiner…_

Damn my conscious! The sound of the bathroom door opening shook me from my thoughts and led me back to reality. I turned my head staring at her. The shirt and pants were big on her, but it covered everything that needed to be covered and that's all that matters. The pants were incredibly baggy and she had to roll them up to keep them from falling off. Her calves were exposed, showing well built legs, meant for running. The shirt clung around her shoulders revealing two thin straps on her shoulders. Confused, I furrowed my brow and studied her further. Nice build, muscular arms and legs, she seemed more like a warrior than a seer. Her feet were bare showing off thin ankles. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She threw her old clothes and shoes in a pile by her bag, which lay near the door. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Like what you see?" she asked suddenly, breaking me out of my trance. I crossed my arms over my chest and snorted. I walked to the bed and pulled off the covers and crawled under them. I felt her move on the other side of the bed, far enough away from me. Good.

"Goodnight then." Again, I snorted and went straight to sleep.

Yeah, this one was also really long. I'm trying to get the character's thoughts and their real personality in the story. For any reason if you spot any character (beside myself der!) acting out of character, please alert me as soon as possible in a review.

If I need any fixing what so ever, please inform me. I put this story up to please readers and if something is bugging you, inform me and I can fix it.


	4. Kyoshi Island

Hello again everyone!

WHY DON'T YOU REVIEW ME?!

Maybe I just suck at story makin?

Or maybe it's you guys who read my story and are all like "OFMG THIS IS THE BEST STUFF IN THE WORLD!" and don't review…(shakes head in shame)

Disclaimer: Avatar: not mine, this computer: not mine, my pants: (checks) nope, not wearing pants…

+(LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!)+

I woke up warm…oddly warm. Not like body temperature warm, but a tender warmth I used to feel when my mother would hold me when I was younger. The warmth only a mother or lover could produce. My eyes slowly opened and I stared around my room. It wasn't a dream, so what's making this warmth? It was then that I realized that I wasn't alone in my bed.

No, but next to me was the girl who had her arms wrapped around me as she lay curled against my bare chest. My whole body tensed up, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand at attention. My eyes were wider than tea cozies.

_WHAT MOCKERY IS THIS!_

_God damn, you really have to make a lot of noise in the morning?_

_DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!_

_No- WHOA! NICE ONE PRINCE! NEVER THOUGHT WE'D GET A GIRL!_

_SILENCE YOU! THIS IS ABSURED! _

_Absurd? This is perfect!_

_PERFECT! HOW CAN THIS BE PERFECT!_

_Call it instincts!_

What do I do? Push her away? Ignore it and pretend I didn't wake up? Quietly sneak out of bed? I did none of that. Instead I did something I never even thought about. I relaxed and moved closer to the warmth. I stared out the window to judge the time. About 10 minutes to dawn, giving me some time to get ready for training and meditating.

Before long, my ten minutes of warm comfort had past and I panicked on what to do. Do I wake her up? Or let her sleep? My thoughts were final when I sat up, or tried to, and nudged her shoulder gently for it was her left shoulder. She gave a shudder and curled closer to me. I fought the urge to push her off of me or yell at her and placed a hand on her head. Her hair was utterly smooth, silky, and such a unique color. I ever so carefully started prying her off me slowly, trying not to wake her. I slowly reached her hands that were laced behind my back and pulled her away. Once her hands broke apart I began working on moving her so I did not disturb her when I finally was able to get out of the bed. I put my arms around her thin waist and slowly, carefully pushed her away.

And that's when Uncle barged in.

"Prince Zuko, you slept-" he stopped at the sight before him: his nephew with his hands around some girl's waist. Oh how I know how many thoughts were swimming through the wise man's head I do not know, and I don't wish to know either.

"Already made up I see yeh Prince Zuko?" my face turned red with anger and mentally cursed my uncle.

"This isn't what it looks like! She clung to me!" Uncle hid his face in his sleeve and chuckled. His smirk didn't waiver when he lowered his sleeve and stared at me. I glared back, pulling my hands away from her and slowly crawling out of bed. When I made it out without waking her, I scowled at my uncle who smiled and shook his head.

"I was wondering why you were late to your lesson, but I can see quite clearly…" he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, trying not to get so angry.

"I'll be out in a minute…I must change first." I said coolly not opening my eyes. When I heard my uncle's approval and the door closing, I opened my eyes and looked at the bed. Its only occupant lay there, curled on her side. I shook my head and walked over to my dresser. I picked out my usual training vest and black pants and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. The bathroom was simple. It had a toilet, sink, mirror, and a shower, which is what all bathrooms should have. I quickly changed and checked myself in the mirror. The cuts I received yesterday were healing quite nicely. After adding my cologne, which was on the sink, and re-tying my hair, I walked out of the bathroom and to the door. I opened the door and my uncle was waiting for me…smiling as usual with a cup of that dreaded tea in his hands.

"Ready?" I replied with a nod and we walked up the winding stairs and onto the deck.

(TAKE A STEP TO THE LEFT, THEN A STEP TO THE RIGHT)+

Boy do I hate waking up! I stared at my surroundings, finding Zuko no where in sight. The morning sun shined in my eyes with its happy message: _WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY! _Makes me wish I was a vampire. Sleep in all day, suck all night! Ha ha…I made a pun. I sat up in my bed and stretched my sore limbs. First day on Prince Zuko's ship! How grand…ok fuck that, I'm hungry. Slowly I crawled out of bed and looked at myself in the nearby mirror. What a lovely sight! NO! My hair was all tangled up like it always is in the morning. The only reason I hate my long hair. I walked back to my backpack and searched through it and took out my brush and a spare change of clothes. After a lightning quick change and brushing, I'm ready to greet the day! I wore a simple green t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans with my white socks and tennis shoes, I was ready.

I opened the door and wandered into the halls. Soldiers and other crewmembers were already up and about their usual tasks. My stomach grumbled and I searched for the galley. Around corners, down halls, up a flight of stairs and I found it! HURRAY! I ran into the galley to find everyone's favorite Uncle and Prince sitting at a lone table in the front. I walked over there sluggishly. Hey, it's still morning cut me some slack!

"Emily! How good of you to join us!" I heard Uncle call out waving to me. I sat myself down in one of the cushions in between the Dragon of the West and the Prince of the Fire Nation.

"Good morning Uncle, Zuko." I replied nodding to both of them. Uncle nodded back and Zuko didn't reply at all. All he did was swirl his chopstick in his porridge. I waved my hand in front of his face, still nothing.

"Zuko? Earth to Zuko!" I called, poking the Prince gently in the shoulder. Nothing…Uncle looked at me and shook his head.

"It is no use right at this moment, young one. Prince Zuko is in his own little world and there's only one thing to bring him back to reality." He said with a tiny smirk. I moved closer to the old man with a sneering expression.

"What is it?" I asked. His smirk grew and put a finger to his lips.

"Watch and learn." His expression suddenly changed into one of shock and pointed out the window shouting, "PRINCE ZUKO LOOK! THE AVATAR!" Zuko seemed to have woken up, because he stood up with his fists ignited. Zuko looked out the window and scowled, knowing he has been tricked and stared at the both of us who stated laughing.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!"

"THAT WAS PURE GOLD!" Uncle and I were practically rolling on the floor laughing our asses off. Ok, so it was only me rolling on the floor laughing my ass off. It was still funny!

Don't you think it is unwise to annoy him so early in the morning? 

_Huh?_

_Oh I forgot…you're utterly retarded in the morning._

_Hey! Don't insult my retardness!_

_Yeah! _

_I really hope he throws us overboard._

"Stop doing that Uncle!" Zuko shouted extinguishing the flames on his fists. I slowly ceased my giggling to earn a glare from the Prince. Oh boy, today's going to be a great one.

+(PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HIPS!)+

Oh you can feel the love radiating in the room. Prince Zuko glared at Emily and she glared back. Neither willing to give up what little ground they have over eachother. Matchmaking is going to be harder than it looks. Oh well, I do love a challenge.

"Isn't it a little early to be on eachother's nerves?" I asked taking a sip of tea. Mmm…Ginseng tea. Both teens looked at me and relaxed back into their sluggish morning routine and silently ate their meals.

"Prince Zuko, where are we headed?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation. My nephew looked up at me and blinked slowly.

"The Southern Air Temple, that's where she said he was at." He replied jutting his thumb out at the girl who looked up from cramming her face with food and shook her head. she swallowed and cleared her throat.

"The Avatar left at sunset, he's headed towards Kyoshi Island. Just go there, I don't know exactly where he'll be, but it's around there." She said just as calmly. The Prince nodded and stood up walking away. Emily sighed and pushed her food away and followed. It was cute, watching her tail him like a lost puppy.

+(AND BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT!)+

Kyoshi Island. An island that hasn't been involved in the war yet. I wonder how the people will react when I land my ship and continue my search for the Avatar. The Avatar…I may have only seen the child once, but I am determined to capture him and send him to my father.

My father's respect is all I ask for. His acknowledgement is all I ever wanted. I have never received it. And I never will.

My father was never really around when I was growing up. He was too busy fighting a pointless war to ever care for his children. I always knew my father never accepted me, and I've accepted the fact. As long as his blood flows through my veins, I will forever be cast in my father's shadow. My mother and Uncle were there; they were the only ones that ever seemed to care. My mother and Uncle made up for my father-less childhood. They would always be with me, always praising me when I did something good. It was my uncle who taught me firebending; it was my mother who taught me that life is nature's gift. But all I've ever strive for was my father accepting me as his son.

I will always remember the conversation I had with my mother when I was but a child. We were in the Southern Garden of the Palace. I remember the warm sun beating on my back, the clouds soaring by, and the cool breeze that flew in.

"Mother, why does Father wish to fight this war? You always told me life is nature's gift and Father is killing it." I asked her while we were playing in the garden. She wore a sparkling dress of black silk that draped the floor. Red dragons curled around her curves on the dress and ended just below her breasts. Her eyes were a golden yellow that always sparkled with happiness. Her features always perfect and calm. Her hair was done up in a intricate bun with delicate pins and jewels. She picked up a Tiger Lily and held it to her face, inhaling the beautiful aroma. The gardens of the Palace were beautiful, with flowers everywhere. The only beauty in a nation full of hate and destruction.

"The Fire Lord seeks control. And the only way to control is to destroy. Or so he thinks." She replied placing a hand on my head.

"But Father does not need to control the whole world, Mother."

"I know, but he feels that he must." I looked at my mother and smiled at her.

"When I'm Fire Lord, I'm going to put an end to this war! You'll see Mother, I'll bring peace back to the remaining nations!" I declared staring at the Tiger Lily still in her hand. I heard her chuckle and pulled me against her in a gentle embrace.

"I'm sure you will make a wonderful ruler my son." I pulled away first and stared at her.

"Not just wonderful Mother…"

"Then what?"

"I will be the best Fire Lord! Better than any before me!" I saw her smile and the memory faded.

I never forgot that vow I made to her. I promised her I would become the greatest Fire Lord, and I will.

A while after that, my mother died. I was only about 7 at the time. Her death was an assassination aimed by the rival Earth Kingdom. Everyday since, I visited her grave that was in the very heart of the garden. I vowed to end this war…and I will never forget her smiling face, her calm attitude. It was funny, because after my mother's death, my father assumed his position as my father and began training me. It was a harsh, almost cruel 7 years. I understood that he was "toughening me up", trying to make me into this ruthless, cruel, heartless…beast. But never will I turn into him. Not caring for his children, scarring and banishing his only son. Never will that happen to me.

+(AND DO THE PELVIC THRUST!)+

It was about dinnertime when I had a lead on the Avatar's whereabouts. We've been sailing around Kyoshi Island for about 2 days and finally we have some news. Apparently, the cook was told when he was buying fish for dinner, which the Avatar was indeed on Kyoshi Island.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island!" I stood and walked around the table where Uncle, the girl, and I were sitting down for something to eat. "Uncle, ready the rhinos…he won't get away this time." I walked out and stopped at my Uncle's question.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked staring at my untouched fish. Time for some revenge. I took the fish and held it close to me. I glanced at the girl who glared at me, she too was wanting the fish.

"I'm saving it for later!" I grunted before walking out the door, my robe flowing behind me.

"HEY YOU BETTER PLAN ON SHARING THAT!" I heard the girl call out from behind me. I snorted and continued walking.

+(THEN YOU GO IN-SANE-ANE-ANE-ANE!)+

He better plan on sharing that later. Cuz I am hungry! I sighed and walked with Uncle to get ready.

ACK KYOSHI ISLAND! WE GET TO MEET AANG AND SOKKA AND KATARA!

I know that…idiot…but we can't let them see us.

Why not?

Because, later if we end up falling in their hands, they won't trust us.

You got a point there.

Oh my god, you two actually agree on something!

We're not that stupid!

Yeah, we'll need a disguise!

I have grave doubts we can fit in that sexy ninja suit Zuko has.

Awww…

That sucks!

We'll probably have to wear armor.

Ewww! Do you know how gross that'd be?

Yeah! Sweat, and…that's just gross!

Would you rather have the trio not trust us?

Aww…

You win…

Using my super cool Ninja Skillz, I slipped by Uncle and into the weaponry closest and took the smallest set of armor. Helmet with no retarded masky thing, chest plate, and shin guards. All vulnerable areas: secured! I slipped into it and found a lot of comfort room in it…nice! I made my way back to the deck finding Zuko shouting orders left and right. Zuko turned around and looked at me funnily.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked staring at me coolly. I smiled at him and saluted.

"Reporting for duty!" I replied dropping my hand to my side. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Good." He replied.

Wait…PAUSE! REWIND! He just said, "Good." Things are starting to look up! Why he's acting so nice, I don't know, but hopefully it doesn't stop there.

He led me down to the lower section of the boat where the rhinos were being kept. It was a massive pen. Rhinos the size of…well…rhinos stood in rows of two. One rhino however was at the lead. I assumed that's Zuko's. And I was right! He pushed me toward the large scaly creature and patted its massive rump. I was hesitant at first. I may be a lover of all animals, but not when I'm within squishing distance.

"You will be riding with me on Xia." He said with an emotionless face. Wait…riding…with him? Core meltdown! Back to reality with the giant animals. I blinked and placed my hand on the rhino's side. When it didn't kick me in the face, or blow up or something, I started scratching the large Komodo Rhino's side. It turned its head and wagged its long lizard like tail. Aww, it likes me!

"I was thinking that you would be scared of her." He said jeering at me. I glared at him and turned back to petting the rhino.

"I've seen bigger." I smartly remarked. He looked at me strangely and shook his head.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it Princey, I've seen monsters that were taller than your ship and had dagger like teeth and ate stubborn jerks like you for breakfast!" ok, that was Jurassic Park but I didn't care. He still freaked out anyway.

+(LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!)+

Kyoshi was in ruins. Fires were everywhere. Spreading like…well…fire. As firebenders and Kyoshi warriors fought, I tried to stop the buildings from burning. Oh god do I wish I was a waterbender right now. Ash was in my lungs from all the smoke I was in. my surroundings were blurry and disorientated. I was angry. Ok, the Avatar was here, they didn't need to blow the place up! I stomped my foot in anger and to my surprise the ground around me shook.

Curious, I stomped my foot again, this time, only harder. The ground shook, sending both firebenders and Kyoshi warriors to said ground. Zuko and Aang were fighting as far as I could tell. All I could see were one orange dot sending a massive air blast into a red dot, sending the red dot into a hut. Ouch…that's gotta hurt. I was freaking out! I. Am. An. EARTHBENDER! I waved my arms gracefully and a ribbon of dirt followed my hands. This makes my job of "firefighter" a hell of a lot easier! I covered the burning houses in dirt, killing the flames that were eating the homes away. I only stopped when I heard Zuko shout above all the fighting.

"BACK TO THE SHIP! DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF HIM!" I stopped my new found bending and rushed back to the one remaining rhino that was thankfully the one I rode here on. Other crewmembers jumped on and the rhino, with Zuko controlling the reins, rushed back to the ship. Only for us to be showered on.

+(LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!)+

whoo! Boy was that tiring! Sorry this chapter took long to type. I had other things to do. (cough cough)

I decided to take a new approach in the whole "I'm in the Avatar World" bias. I noticed that most of these stories have the author as a fire or water or air bender. I decided "HEY! Let's give our brothers from the ground some credit!"

Maybe I'll give myself a pet rock…

Tell me what you people think! I CAN'T READ MINDS! XP

-me


	5. Shopping is fun

WOOT! Back for another chapter!

Maybe I should change my name. I mean 'Serpentknightwingweaver' sounds old.

If anyone has any suggestions to a name I may want, put it in a review!

I ALSO WANT TO THANK ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS FOR…REVIEWING MY CHAPTERS! I feel a great sense of P0\/\/3r (for those not L33+ enough, it says power) when I get reviews from ppl saying this shit is pure gold! You ppl make me smile…though you can not see it.

Sorry this took so long, writer's block was constricting my brain.

Becca: you _HAVE_ a brain?

Me: I got mine, but you must have been on the can while they were being passed out.

Becca: (smack!)

Disclaimer: God do I wish I owned Avatar, I'd make Zuko walk around shirtless all the time! But evidentially, I do not own Avatar, Nick does.

SPEAKING OF NICK! WHY MUST YOU TORTURE US POOR FANATICS BY MAKING US WAIT 2 FUCKING WEEKS UNTILTHE LAST EPISODE? This is killing me! (bashes head on keyboard) jgggggggggggggggggggeeelrlfhng

IOENEGOKOWAOWGOHWGQWF angry typing

But on Thanxgiving, while my family was bickering at me to spend time with them, I was watching A MEGA BLOCK of Avatar. I laughed, I cried, I had mild seizures!

+(if vegitarians eat vegetables, what do humanitarians eat?)+

Nearly a week passed since the crew and I found out Emily was an Earthbender. I was surprised, and intrigued.

_Oh! A cutie and a bender all in one! ZUKO YOU LUCKY MAN!_

_That is enough from you! Zuko, you have more important things to worry about than women!_

_What's more important than women?_

_FINDING THE AVATAR THAT'S WHAT!_

_Zuko, listen, you're a teenager, no matter how you act! Your head may be telling you to ignore these feelings, but your heart is telling you otherwise. Listen to your heart, you need this girl more than you think. After Mother died, you seperated yourself from women, she's your only chance at being happy._

_YOU DO NOT NEED YOUR HEART! YOUR HEART WON'T BRING YOU HOME! YOUR HEART WON'T GET YOU THE AVATAR! YOUR HEART WON'T GET YOU YOUR FATHER'S RESPECT! THAT GIRL DOES NOT MATTER!_

Zuko, remember the vow you made as a child. The only way to accomplish that is if you listen to me. And the seer is your chance at happiness. Trust me.

No more did I hear my mind argue. I shook my head, ridding myself of all thought and walked down to my room where she was already asleep. Night had fallen upon the ocean as we bobbed in a dock on the shores of the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar, according to Emily, was in Omashu and will be gone by now. The next thing she told me was that I should just land on a nearby Earth Kingdom port. So I did. I stripped off my clothing with the exception of my pants and pulled the covers back. She flinched and curled into a tighter ball on her side. I smiling at her innocent antics, I climbed into bed on the other side and settled the covers back over us.

Almost as if she had a heat-seeking device, she rolled over and threw her arms around me. I was quite used to this nonsense I must endure every night. If I didn't let her cling on me, she would just start beating on me. To save myself from her brutal and savage fighting, I just ignored it.

You are pathetic…

What?

Here's a GIRL clinging to you! And what do you do? Ignore it…what's wrong with you!

What do you want me to do? Ravish her now!

We both know that you'll never do that but try and act a little nicer!

I silenced the voice in my head and fell asleep.

+(How many crayons can I shove up my nose?)+

It was early in the morning when I woke up. Wow…the sun isn't even up yet! Well, I did turn in early! I yawned and curled closer to my body pillow. Hey, this pillow radiates warmth! SWEET! My eyes were still closed and I threw my leg over my pillow in order to cuddle closer to it. Wait a minute. Pillows don't radiate warmth. And pillows certainly don't have chiseled abs…wait…I DON'T EVEN OWN A BODY PILLOW! My eyes shot open faster than an anorexic chasing a donut. I stared into the chest of the Fire Nation's Prince. Ohboyohboyohboyohboy!

AHHHH WHAT DO I DO!

Will you relax?

Relax? She's in the arms of the HOTTEST man ever to grace the show with his presence!

YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING!

I know…

We just wanna mess wid ya!

MEANIES!

I mentally slapped myself and looked up to check if he was still sleeping. Fortunately for me, he was. If I wasn't freaking out, I'd be in awe at how cute he looks while he's sleeping. But I can save that for another time.

His arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, pressing our chests together. His right side of his face was content and had a smile on his lips. The scarred side of his face was pressed against his pillow. I looked closely at him, mirroring the right, unmarred side of his face and flipping it forming a complete face. I don't know why, but the scar looks better on him then when it's not. It's a part of him. And not to mention it makes him rugged and SEXY!

Now, about my current predicament. Dear god what do I do? I don't want to wake him up, and I know I don't want to move!

Well genius there's only one solution to this.

_What is it?_

_Yeah…_

_Enjoy the moment._

So I did.

+(Where _IS_ Waldo?)+

It was nearing dawn and there was no sign of my nephew on the dock, training. Peculiar. Curious, I walked down from the deck, nodding to the few crewmembers who got up at this hour and toward my nephew's room.

When I opened the door, I swear by the Fire Gods my jaw dropped to the floor. Low and behold, my nephew and the young seer curled up in eachother's arms. Smiles on both of their faces.

_PRINCE ZUKO CONGRADULATIONS ON GETTING LAID!_

I smiled and closed the door behind me. They won't be up for a long while.

+(How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?)+

The sun was peeking through the curtains of the canopy and hitting me right in the eye! I cracked my eyes open and let out a yawn. I looked down, staring at Emily who I had my arms around. Every nerve prickled at the closeness, my heart was beating like crazy, and my pulse was going berserk.

_AHHHHHH!_

_Good morning to you too._

_WHAT- HOW-YOU-WHAT-_

_You're blabbing like crazy…calm down._

_What is going on….!_

_Hey, don't look at me! You're the one that did it, not me!_

_ACK! Great Agni!_

_Well, what will you do?_

_I…I…I have no clue._

I let out a quiet sigh, watching my breath fly across her face.

"Dad! Stop using your Jedi mind powers while I do the dishes!" she grumbled and rolled over so her back was to me. Ignoring the odd statement, I pulled away from her carefully and got out of bed. I silently crept to my dresser and pulled out my armor and my underclothing. I dressed quickly, re-tied my hair, put on my cologne, and I was ready.

+(TIME FOR A BREAK!)+

Hello everyone! I'm taking a quick break to tell you a very funny conversation my vegetarian friend and me were talking about in French class today.

Allison: People are destroying forests to make pastures for cattle! Cows hooves erode the ground and destroy the Earth. Not only that, they eat endangered species of plants and flowers. Tell me Emily, what are you doing to help our environment? (At this point the whole class is silent as she preaches…)

Me: simple, I'm eating the cow. (After this, the teacher was unable to teach class for 10 minutes.)

She didn't say a word after that.

+(Now back to your regularly scheduled story)+

I woke up, got ready, and left the room. The whole time my mind was wandering back to when I initially woke up this morning.

_Those abs!_

_Dreamy!_

_Girls, pay attention! No time to be drooling over a halfnaked man. Dad's always walking around halfnaked._

_There is a BIG DIFFERENCE!_

_YEAH! 1) Zuko's not the Old Man and 2) those were the NICEST abs I've ever seen!_

Ignoring the sensible side of me, I weaved through the crewmembers easily and made my way to the galley. Again, like every other morning, Zuko and Uncle were sitting at their usual table, waiting for me. I ran over and sat down in my usual seat in between Zuko and Uncle. Uncle had a goofy smile on his face that only brightened when he saw me, and Zuko…if I poke him, he might just explode. The look on his face made me put him under the category, "EXTREMELY HOSTILE AND DANGEROUS! DON'T FUCK AROUND!" but alas, I never do listen.

"Good morning young one, I hope you had a good night's rest?" Uncle asked nudging my shoulder gently with a weird glint in his eye. Zuko went rigid, and stopped giving an EVIL glare at his uncle. I smile and nodded. Completely oblivious.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact! Until I woke up." I replied turning back to my meal.

"What happened?"

"I got cold and hungry…" Uncle chuckled and nodded. Zuko practically INHALED his meal and left the table. Oh well, guess breakfast is over.

_Why in the name of god's green Earth are we following him?_

_First off, there is no one god in this world, and second, it's not all green._

_Enough being a smartass, and answer the question._

_What was that?_

_GOOD MORNING!_

_God damnit…I hate you!_

_MORNING!_

_Anyway, before I start catching the Tard Virus, why are we tailing the Prince like a duckling?_

_You honestly expect an answer?_

_Huh?_

_Damn straight I want an answer!_

_HO KAY! Here's the Earth!_

_NOOO!_

_Just kidding, why we're following Zuko…let's see…maybe because WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK WE'RE GOING!_

…

That was the reason…I'm lost. and getting lost was the last thing I felt like doing today! We walked up to the bridge and Zuko started bellowing orders like usual. I looked down at myself. Clad in my clothes that were starting to look a little ragged. I need new clothes. And I know just who to ask.

"HEY Z!" I shouted tugging on Zuko's armor on his shoulder. Z's a easy nickname. Only one syllable. He spun around and glared at me. Hey, what the fuck happened to the nice Zuko? Judging by how Evil Zuko's looking at me, he ate the other. Sure Zuko may be edible, but that's cannibalism and it's frowned upon in most societies.

Note to self: stop quoting Willy Wonka

"What do you want!" he growled shooing away a crewmember to continue whatever he was suppose to do. The tone in his voice would have made grown men cry like little girls, but I'm an idiot and I am immune to evil voices. My expression turned into one of innocence and I let my fingers curl around the hard armor.

"I need some new clothes." I said smiling like a moron. His glare softened slowly until it disappeared completely leaving an emotionless Zuko. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into a bazillion years before Zuko opened his mouth.

"Go with Uncle today. He has been planning to take you shopping anyway." I rolled my eyes and let go of his armor.

"Super! You should come with us!" Zuko's glare returned in full force and I tried not to laugh.

"Why should I come with you two?"

"Because I don't want to be alone with your tea obsessed, shop-o-holic, Pi Sho crazed uncle." I stated calmly paying special attention to Zuko's reaction.

(If Wal-Mart's prices are getting cheaper daily why isn't anything free yet?)

I stared at her for what seemed like forever. The look on her face clearly read: take me…or else. Seeing that I could not say no in fear of being brutally butchered, I agreed.

"If I must." I sighed out hanging my head in defeat. She whooped jumping in the air. She momentarily stopped and slapped my shoulder in happiness.

"IT'S A DATE!" I froze. Date?

_OH YEAH! ZUKO THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!_

_What are you talking about? You're wasting time where you could be plotting the capture of the Avatar!_

_FUCK THAT GUY! A date's just what you need to get your mind off the Avatar!_

_You are starting to act more like the girl every time you curse. The Avatar is the only thing you need, not some girl to cling on you._

_But Zuko is happy…it's best to let him be._

_Zuko will never be happy until he is back in the Fire Nation with his honor in place and his rightful spot on the throne._

_That's what you say._

I shook my head; ridding myself of all thoughts and walked down the stairs and onto the deck with Emily following at my heels. At first, her tailing was annoying and very irritating, but after a while it was comforting. How it is comforting, I do not know. Maybe that I won't be alone, isolated like usual. Maybe she's just stupid.

_Or maybe you enjoy her company!_

_No!_

_It's impossible to lie to yourself, Zuko. You and I both know that you like the girl._

_She means nothing to me except as a guide to the Avatar._

_If she means nothing like you say, why did you agree with her to go with? Why do you let the girl sleep in your bed every night? And why oh why do you cling to her like she is worth more than all the jewels in the world? Face it Zuko, you like her…more than just acquaintances. _

_What are you implying?_

_Nothing! Just saying that you and her act more like friends._

_Friends?_

_Friends…_

My thoughts stopped as I walked to the railing and leaned on it. Emily stood next to me leaning on the rail, inhaling the soft breeze around her. The clouds overhead were scarce, letting the sun shine brightly on the floor of the ship. I studied Emily closer. A smile on her face was clearly evident. Whether it is a smile of happiness or complete mischief, I do not know. Hopefully, I won't find out. My uncle found us and chuckled lightly to himself. Ever since my Uncle's "assumptions" before breakfast, I've learned to wisen up.

"Prince Zuko you are joining us?" my uncle announced clapping his hands together. I responded by turning around and down the ramp onto the harbor.

+(How the hell can you burn your tounge on an iced latte?)+

Sometimes my nephew can be a bit too rash. Ok, maybe not sometimes. Ok, all the time. With Prince Zuko ahead of us, I began to commerce with our seer.

"So young one, anything you would like to talk about?" I asked watching her reaction. She huffed and glared at Prince Zuko's back.

"What does he have to be such a tight wad?" her question confused me.

"Pardon?"

"Why does he have to be a jerk?" she rephrased. I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention to the subject of our conversation who was walking sternly ahead of us, with a most likely frown on his face.

"Prince Zuko's had a-"

"Bad life, I know, but can't he just open up? Why does he have to shun everyone out?" I looked at her and she had a look of pure inquisitiveness.

"That's how is father raised him…without love, care, or anything other than anger and intimidation." She turned back to Zuko, as if she was trying to read what went on in his mind.

"Well, it's about time to break the habit." She said as we neared a clothing shop.

+(Suicide is a way of telling God: you can't fire me I QUIT!)+

OHHHHH cliffhanger!

Sorry, but I wanted to end this chapter before it turned into like 500 bajillion pages long! XDDD

Anyway, I can't WAIT until the new episode of Avatar this Friday! XDDD

I hope you ppl enjoy this chapter and give me lots of feedback!

I promise to make the next chapter a little more interesting and a lot more funny!

-thank you

The management.


	6. Shopping is fun pt 2

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

Another chapter O' doom!

Again, I apologize for the lateness of the previous chapter. And I also apologize for the lack of comedy in the last chapter (I know…it killed me to)

OMG THE NEW EPISODE ROCKED MY SOCKS! IT WAS GREAT! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG IT SO FUCKING COOL! EXPLOSIONS! NINJA ZUKO AND ZHAO DIES! (I think…I hope so!) and when Zuko fought Katara! HOLY SHIT FUCK THAT WAS COOL! What I didn't understand is: WHY THE FUCK WOULD ZUKO TRY AND SAVE ZHAO? ok, Zhao may be Fire Nation but I mean come on, Zhao knew Zuko's secret and he'd blab it to Fire Lord Ozai and Zuko would be killed…and that would be a sad day to us Zuko fans…

I understand that Zuko's loyal to his country (even though his country is a real jackass to him), but Zhao treated Zuko like a fuckin felon. I know if some dude constantly acts like he's better than me, then he gets in mortal danger and I know I could save him…I wouldn't, I'd just fuckin laugh…or maybe that's just me.

But during the finale, my brother had a seizure (he's only 9) and we called 911, ok so I missed like half of it, but it was worth it, my brother is far more important than a tv show. If you're wondering, my brother is fine, he came home at nine (he left for the hospital at about 5:30) and we watched Avatar again at ten (I have two Nick channels so I watched it again).

Disclaimer: I own Avatar…and the Queen of England doesn't fart…oh yeah, I don't own Dane Cook (comedian)

NOTE: the breaks (stuff in ( ) ) are from the Dane Cook CD. Listen to it…it's the greatest.

MEGA NOTE: I've been sick for a while and the next chapter might not come up for a while. My sickness relates to major chest pains, and killer headaches. Now I have to take like 4 pillz of Advil every 6 hours…so the doctor says. Then I have a follow up exam with my doctor later either this week or next week.

ULTRA NOTE: if you don't understand the whole 'gripping plot line' part, you've clearly never seen "Final Fantasy Gil Quest" by Crazy Boris on GO SEE IT! IT'S REALLY FUNNY!

(OH MY GOD! THAT TIRE JUST HIT THAT WOMAN IN THE FACE!)

The shop was fairly large for the small town that it resides in. Uncle and Emily were behind me as I walked into the shop. Inside was assorted with racks of clothes and shelves of fabrics in all different colors, styles and textures.

"HOLY SHIT FUCK!" I heard her announce when she and Uncle entered the shop. Uncle shook his head and put his hands in his sleeves while walking up to the counter.

"Excuse me?" he asked to the shop owner. The owner was a frail old woman with long grey hair wrapped up in a bun at the nape of her neck. She wore a simple green robe adorned with a golden trim. She looked up from a blue outfit she was mending and smiled at my uncle.

"Hello good Sirs and Miss.-" Emily snorted at the title. "Is there anything I can be of service to you?" she asked moving the blue outfit and standing up bowing to us. Uncle nodded back as I just leaned on the nearest clothing rack.

"Yes…as you can see-" he gestured to Emily who was currently looking at the clothing on a nearby rack with interest. "This young lady needs some new clothes…is there anything you can do for her?" the shop owner looked over at Emily and examined her carefully. Emily shivered and turned to face the old woman. The woman smiled and walked around the counter and over to Emily. Emily cocked her head to one side with a confused look on her face. The woman grabbed Emily's arm and grinned.

"I have an assortment of garments for girls like her." I furrowed my brow and rolled my eyes. This is going to take forever.

"What are you talking about?" Emily lashed out as the woman led her behind a large green curtain. Once Emily was behind the tapestry, the woman began sifting through racks of clothes, taking down several outfits of different colors and folded them over her arm. With a nod to my uncle and I, she went behind the curtain and began to work. My uncle looked at me and smiled before shifting his gaze to the curtain.

(Oh they're showing it again oh look look look!)

So here I am…standing on this stupid stand letting this old hag tell me about her life. Oh yeah, must be a trip down memory lane. I ignored her most of the time, smiling and nodding every once in a while. I snapped out of my trance when she picked out a green tunic with matching pants from a pile over her arm and handed it to me. She turned around while I took off my shirt, shoes and pants and donned the outfit. It was made of some nice material that hugged my curves nicely. I looked into the vanity mirror next to me and smiled.

"You like it?"

"Hell yeah I like it!" the lady smiled and handed me other outfits for me to try on. One was another green outfit, but the shirt was a vest that cut off just under my boobs leaving the rest of my stomach bare with pair of black pants. Another was again green with black trim and simple baggy green pants. A couple outfits were duplicates of the first two in blues and yellows. The last one however was the best. It was a red kimono with golden trim and black dragons with gleaming golden eyes going down my sides and crossing over my stomach. The hem went down to my mid-thigh where I wore a pair of tight black pants underneath. The top part was simply two thick straps that crossed over my neck and tied at the back. The sleeves were not attached, but tied onto my forearms, which gave me the impression of wings. It reminded me of my favorite video game, Final Fantasy X.

"Amazing." Someone stated near the curtain. I turned my head and saw Uncle standing there with a dumbstruck expression on his face. Like I told him the Easter Bunny doesn't exist. I blinked a couple times before smiling.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked. Just call it paranoia.

"Just now." He replied smiling at me. "You look lovely! You must wear that at music night tonight!"

"Music night?"

"Of course!" he looked back quickly and turned around carefully nudging my arm. "Hurry up and change back into your old clothes. Let's make this a surprise for Prince Zuko tonight." I nodded and he left along with the old lady so I could change. I changed back into my green t-shirt and jeans and pulled the curtain back. Uncle was paying for my clothes while Zuko stood leaning by the door. He looked relaxed with his eyes closed. Either Uncle said something to get him mad, or he's concentrating. Perfect. I silently crept over to the oblivious Prince with a smirk on my face. He didn't move a muscle until I made my move.

"HEY ZUKO!" I yelled three feet away from him. He cringed and cracked his right open giving me a half-glare. Oh yeah, like that's going to be effective.

"Are you just about done?" he asked venomously.

"I'm done in the clothes department. I don't know about your uncle though." I stated with a smirk. He opened his other eye and scowled. He crossed his arms over his chest and pushed himself up from his leaning position. Uncle came over with a large package in which the clothes were packed in and smiled at us.

"Where to next captain?" I said stupidly giving Uncle a wacky salute. Uncle smiled and walked out of the shop, leaving Zuko and I to catch up.

(SHE TRIES TO STOP IT! SHE TRIES TO STOP IT!)

Mission objective: Matchmaking

Step one: get Emily some nice clothes…check.

Step two: find something to attract the two together…that's going to be a hard one.

We walked through the street, observing the scenery. Children were playing games with eachother, mothers and fathers were working at shops nearby. This town was nice, a peaceful place. Something this old man needs. Not chasing a 12-year-old boy on a ship with a crew and two very stubborn teenagers who have yet to realize their feelings.

How I know this, I observe. Every time they were together, they both argue and fight, or get shy at everything they do. Also the fact that Emily follows my nephew around and he doesn't seem to mind. She was like his shadow.

A few hours of bargain hunting and I purchased enough supplies for Emily and myself to last a while…or until we reach the next port. I stopped at a curious looking stand that was assorted with incense smoke and different sized statues. Emily and the Prince browsed through the different scents of incense sticks while I looked over at a small glass case. In it was a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. The bottle was elegant and rested on a silk velvet pillow. A little tag tied around the bottle labeled it as "Love Potion, very powerful, 50 gold pieces."

"Anything that interests you Sir?" I looked up at the owner of the shop and nodded. He was an average Earth Nation civilian with long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes.

"Yes." I said in a low whisper. The owner leaned closer as I continued. "I need to know about your love potion." The man smiled and opened the case. He pulled out the bottle and set it on top of the glass case.

"Who's it for?" I smirked and nodded my head in the direction of the Prince and Emily who were arguing over what smells better vanilla or strawberry. The owner looked over at them and suppressed a chuckle.

"They're both very stubborn."

"I can see that." He shook his head and lightly tapped the bottle. "Anyway, the potion is powerful and lasts about 6 hours." He whispered. I smirked and stole a glance at the still bickering twosome.

"I can get some peace at last!" the owner chuckled and handed the bottle to me. I reached into my pouch and fished out a small bag of coins and gave it to the man.

"After you give them the potion, make sure that eachother is the first person of the opposite gender they see." He said with caution. I nodded and put the potion in my sleeve with care.

"How much should I give them?"

"One drop each, two at the most." I gave the man a bow, which he returned.

"Thank you. Now I can finally be at peace because they'll be too busy making out with eachother than fighting." The man chuckled and turned to Zuko who purchased two sets of incense: one of strawberry and one of vanilla. After he gave the man the coins, he nodded his thanks and gave Emily the strawberry set who smiled at him. Prince Zuko rolled his eyes and started walking back to the ship. Emily ran up behind him and jumped on his back yelling out "PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Prince Zuko rolled his eyes again and dropped Emily onto the ground.

(LIKE SHE WAS GETTING A SLAP FIGHT WITH A GOODYEAR!)

"Strawberry kicks vanilla's ass anyday!" I said punching the air with my newly acquired incense. Zuko for like the bazillionth time rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Vanilla is calming and heightens the senses. Strawberry just smells fruity."

"That's the point moron! Vanilla sucks like a bucket of ticks."

I dunno, I sort of like the gripping plot line… 

_That's enough Cactar_

_Awww I was havin fun!_

_Besides, strawberry DOES kick ass._

_We all know that…just do me a favor will you two?_

_What's that?_

_Sure…what is it?_

…_Drop dead…_

Zuko sighed and continued his stride toward the ship. It's so much fun messing with Princey! Like a hobby really.

"I hear Uncle's gonna have Music Night tonight." I said breaking the silence. His shoulders drooped and he let out another frustrated sigh.

"As long as the lieutenant doesn't sing again." I giggled and patted his shoulder before we continued our walk back to the ship.

"Hmm…"

"What are you planning now?" he asked glancing sideways as we walked.

"I'm thinking about singing tonight."

SING? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? 

…_Yep_

_Why on Earth do you want to sing?_

_Because Becca's not here to say, "stop singing you drowned cow." Even though her voice sounds like a walrus fighting a lawn mower._

_True, your voice is FAR better than hers is._

_Good, now you see things my way._

"Singing?" he asked when we finally reached the ramp. I nodded and turned around watching crewmembers take towers of items, most of them are what Uncle bought for me, onto the boat. Uncle was right behind with his hands in his sleeves like usual. But what was unusual was his smirk and the odd twinkling in his eyes. The old man was hiding something…

"Hello young ones!" he said over enthusiastically. Zuko and I raised our eyebrows in confusion. Zuko must have sensed it too. Uncle's up to something.

"What up with you?" I asked.

"Music Night is tonight!" he replied happily.

"As long as the lieutenant doesn't sing again." Zuko said before walking up the plank onto the deck. I giggled and walked with Uncle to the deck. The crew worked around the deck: bringing stuff deep into the ship, cleaning the deck, or chatting aimlessly. I waved at everyone, receiving a wave in return with smiles. In the short time I've been here, I've made friends with the entire crew. Especially Lieutenant Jee. He was a really funny guy to talk with. Him and I constantly tell eachother jokes as I help out in the strategy room while Zuko just shakes his head…oh well, loser.

"I think I'm going to sing tonight." Uncle stopped suddenly and lightly grabbed my shoulders.

"You should! My, you should be getting ready!" I looked up at the sky and nodded. The sun was beginning to set giving off a darkened blood red light from the ocean. Uncle ushered me to my room…Zuko's and mine…chatting idly as we walked. On the bed was my package of clothes and a pair of red slippers and assorted hairpieces.

"I'm going to get ready then." I said turning back to Uncle who gave a low bow. I nodded and he left the room closing the door behind him. I opened the package and took out the red kimono and held it up for me to see in the light. I love it. The colors, the fabric, and the design itself…masterpiece! I placed it on a chair and took off my shirt throwing it to the floor. I carefully took the kimono and put it over my jeans. Once that was done, I took off my pants and shoes and replaced it with the black pants and red slippers that came with the outfit. Ok, that's done now my hair. I grabbed my brush from my backpack and began brushing my hair. I pulled my hair back into my favorite half ponytail and tied it with a spare scrunchie. My bangs, which goes as far as my hair, stayed in front of my face. The rest of my hair in the half ponytail splayed out in like a fan. My favorite way to put my hair up. I grabbed my CD player and stereo mimic adapter and I was ready.

"Emily?" I heard Uncle ask from the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"SURE!" Uncle opened the door and I swear his jaw dropped to the floor. He recollected himself and walked towards me.

"Beautiful. If I was about 30 years younger I'd start making moves." O…k…that's kinda creepy.

"Thanks Uncle." I bowed my head, hoping not to wrinkle my new kimono. He stepped aside as we walked out the door and down the hallway.

(LIKE SHE CAN DEFLECT IT…THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE HYLANDER! TIRES CAN NOT DEFEAT ME!)

I know you guys are going to enjoy the next chapter!

But I don't know…do I want me and Zuko to get TOTALLY WASTED? or do I want to stick with my original idea. To aid in your poll, when I get drunk (which was only like twice) I act like an idiot…umm worse than usual…or so my friends say.

I WANT FEEDBACK FROM YOU THE REVIEWERS!


	7. Music night

Oh yeah! Back for another chapter! 

Yeah I liked the last chapter

I also decided to have Zuko and I get drunk off our asses! Why? Because drunkards are fun!

NOTE: I don't want anyone telling me in a review "ZUKO'S NOT IN CHARACTER BLAH!" umm…HELLO! he's under the influence of a love potion! People generally loose their heads when under the effects of drugs. Yet I do not think this is a drug.

Disclaimer: own Avatar, I do not…own the song "Luna's Boat Song" I do not

(SPEAK AND SPELL REMEMBER THAT? SPEAK AND SPELL?)

The deck was set with tables and chairs. The tables were lined with all sorts of food and drinks. The drinks were mainly rum, gin, ale, and other liquor to get anyone hammered.

Note to self: plan on getting drunk tonight…

"I heard from the General that you're going to sing for us tonight." A voice stated from behind. Momentary freaking out, I spun around and faced Jee who smiled at me. He had his usual grey sideburns and topknot freshly groomed. He donned his usual armor and pants. His expression instantly changed to one of shock. Just like Uncle's back at the clothing shop. Oh yeah, I'm too sexy! That's enough self-vanity for one night…

"You heard correct Jee." I reassured. He didn't move…at all. I don't think he's even breathing. I raised my eyebrow and lightly kicked his shin. He shook his head and regained himself. Uncle placed a hand on my shoulder and pointed to a small congregation of chairs by a set of instruments.

"Could you wait over there for me? I need to speak with the Lieutenant for a moment." I blinked and nodded my head before walking to the set of chairs. LET THE DRINKING COMMENCE!

(IT SHOULDN'T BE CALLED SPEAK AND SPELL…)

After Emily went to a chair I turned my attention to the Lieutenant who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What seems to be the problem, General?" he asked leaning on the ship's side crossing his arms across his chest. I looked around, watching out for Prince Zuko in case he might over hear. Once I got the all clear, I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"I'm planning on matchmaking our favorite seer and the ever stubborn Prince." Jee's expression switched to shock as he stared at Emily who started pouring herself something to drink. Downing it, then pouring another glass. Oh boy.

"General, are you sure?"

"I am so sure, Lieutenant." I took out the potion from my sleeves and held up to him. He looked at it with interest.

"What is that?"

"This is a love potion and I intend to have those teenagers drooling all over eachother…not literally, but you know what I'm saying." I briefly told him about its effects and what needs to happen and he gave me a nod.

"So you want me to keep an eye on Emily and Prince Zuko and make sure they don't do anything…too dramatic." I gave a nod.

"Knowing Emily, with all this liquor, she's bound to do something incredibly stupid." Jee suppressed a chuckle when the door slammed open and out walked Prince Zuko.

(IT SHOULD'VE BEEN CALLED SPEAK LIKE THE DEVIL!)

I don't know why my uncle dragged me into this. There's no reason why I should be up here. On Music Night, I'm in my room planning or in the meditation room meditating. Why am I here?

_Remember what's going to happen?_

_Stop speaking in riddles…why is he here and not planning to capture the Avatar?_

_One: he needs to relax, being 16 and acting like he's 50 isn't good. Two: Guess who's singing tonight?_

_Who?_

_You forgot already? Only the object of Zuko's every thought. Only the person who's slowly breaking down the walls you carefully erected to keep everyone out. Only the source of Zuko's happiness!_

_There is no one of the sorts that I know of._

_Then you're, what Emily likes to prefer, a FUCKTARD! Emily is singing tonight!_

_She is not what you said earlier._

_Stop lying, tonight's the night Zuko's going to make his move!_

_He is not!_

_We'll see._

All thoughts seemed to have halted when I gazed over to the instruments and gazed upon a goddess. She wore a simple red kimono adorned with black dragons that went down her sides and crossed over her mid-section. Where her kimono ended black pants begun. On her feet were simple red slippers. Her hair was pulled back neatly in a odd ponytail with a small fan of hair like a crown. She caught my gaze in hers and giggled as I turned away, red in the face.

"I see you noticed Emily." I stared at my uncle in disbelief before shaking my head.

"That's Emily?" I asked taking a careful glance at the goddess sitting at a nearby table who started chugging liquor like a pro. She slammed down her cup and a crewmember challenged her to a drink-off. About 3 cups later, Emily won. Yeah, she was already wasted. Uncle clapped a hand over my shoulder and placed a cup in my hand filled with what I believe is ale. I took a sip instantly feeling a jolt of electricity shoot through my whole body. Whatever this is, it's really weird.

"Go talk to her Prince Zuko!" Uncle called giving me a gentle push toward the table where Emily sat. I momentarily stumbled as I stared at her. Suddenly, like if a tsunami hit me in full force my senses were overwhelming me. As if no one existed in the world except the goddess before me. I walked, calm as ever, to the table and took a seat next to her. I felt my stomach do flips, my brain going fuzzy, all sorts of weird things happening to me.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! _

_It's plainly obvious, Zuko's fallen head over heels for Emily._

_IMPOSSIBLE!_

_Call it impossible, but the evidence is right here._

"Hey Z!" she rang out melodically. Everything about her seemed to magnify: her voice, her smell, it was odd. What did I drink? I found my voice and stared at her.

"H-Hi Emily." I choked out finishing my cup of…whatever and placed the cup on the table and filled it with some liquor. She smiled and stared at a nearby group of soldiers who were singing really obnoxiously slurring their words together. Drunkards. I couldn't take my gaze off her. She was just so…so…wow.

"You look…beautiful…" I said averting my gaze to the table.

"Thanks…you wouldn't believe what Uncle said about it though." My head jerked up and I stared at her while she poured herself a glass of liquor. Her face was red with all the liquor she drank. She was drunk. Really _really_ drunk. I downed my glass and filled it up again before asking.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said 'If I were about 30 years younger I'd start making moves on you.'" She replied taking a large chug of the glass. She placed it back down, empty.

"My uncle is like that."

"I know he is." The Lieutenant walked over to us and informed that her 'CD' player was all set and ready. At this, Emily stood up and smiled down at me.

"Gonna listen to me sing?" she asked holding out her hand to me. Agni knows what came over me as I took her hand and pulled myself up without her help. When I stood, she led me to the closest chair still holding my hand. Her touch was like electricity surging through me. It was exotic, it was exciting. Then it ended when she sat me down in a chair and pulled her hand away. The entire crew sat around the bow of the boat where Emily sat in a chair facing the rest of us. The ship was silent when Emily gave a thumbs up to a crewmember who pressed a button on her CD player and it began to play a melodic tune. She smiled and her singing began.

Wishing on a dream that seems far off 

_Hoping it will come today_

_Into the starlit night_

_Foolish dreamers turn their gaze_

_Waiting on a shooting star_

_But…what if that star is not to come?_

_Will their dreams fade to nothing?_

_When the horizon darkens most_

_WE ALL NEED TO BELIEVE THERE IS HOPE!_

_Is an angel watching closely over me?_

_Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?_

_I know my heart should guide me but_

_There's a hole within my soul_

_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_

_Am I to be satisfied without knowing?_

_I wish then for a chance to see that all I need_

_Destiny_

_Is my star to come…_

The song ended and the whole ship was on its feet clapping, whistling, cheering for the girl who gave us the pleasure of letting us listen to her Agni-sent voice. She waved as she walked off the stage and immediately everyone started to praise her for her beautiful voice. Once the crowd parted she walked over to me and took a seat next to me. Again my insides did flips and my brain turned to goo. Once everyone started settling down, the band began to play an assortment of music while crewmembers who were getting or already drunk started dancing like fools. I on the other hand was just a little tipsy. Just a little.

OHHHH WOW! 

_Knock it off!_

_DANCE WITH ME!_

_Great Agni he's drunk!_

SWEET! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE ZUKO! MINGLE WITH HER! 

It was about a two hours later after all the dancing Emily did, and all the liquor we both consumed, I finally said something.

"Your song…it was beautiful." I blurted out feeling a smile creep over my features. She looked at me and smiled sending my head spinning.

"Truly beautiful my dear!" Uncle declared clapping a hand on her right shoulder. She smiled wider and nodded.

"Thanks you guys!" she rang out happily. Uncle handed her a glass of water and smiled.

"Here, refresh yourself!" he said before taking his leave. She took a sip of it and shuddered.

(REMEMBER THE VOICE OF THAT THING? A-E-I-O-U!)

Woah…I feel like I'm flying! My thoughts were non-existent as I started trippin into god knows what trouble. Am I drunk? If so…OH YEAH! I closed my eyes and focused on the weird electric feeling running through my body. I feel like I stuck a fork in a toaster…again. "Are you ok?" I heard a voice through the blackness of the inside of my eyelids. I opened my eyes and lightning should've struck, because I was shocked. Zuko was sitting next to me with a curious expression on his face. Everything around us seemed to have gone in slow motion. Oh yeah, I was drunk. "Fine!" I croaked out. My voice sounded like a frog…fuck! 

"Let's go talk." He said holding out his hand to me. I took it and again felt jolts of electricity shot from his hand to my feet. We walked, ok more like stumbled because we're just a little tipsy, toward the haul of the boat where it was practically a ghost town. We stopped at the railing still holding hands and stared at eachother. His golden eyes were glassed over and reflected myself in them. Was he drunk too?

OH my fuckin god! 

_HE'S DRUNK!_

_Either that, or Uncle seemed to have drugged him._

_You always have to be so negative about it?_

"It's a nice night isn't it?" I asked looking out to the ocean. The waves lapped gently against the side of the ship as we watched the moon dance across the sky. The ship was bathed in the bright moonlight as we chatted about simple things: Why Uncle's so crazy, and about eachother in general. I told him about my world of 4-wheel drive and fast food and he seemed amazed.

"Your world sounds amazing!" he slurred taking my hand and pulling me closer to him. The closeness between us started racking my brain!

PERFECT! 

_WHHEE HEE HEEEEE! I R T E H DRUNK!_

_You two are idiots._

_I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT GOD!_

_The closeness!_

_So close!_

_He smells nice!_

_Shutup…_

_Do something Emily!_

_Like what!_

The next thing that happened I will never forget.

(THAT THING WOULD WAKE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!)

The next thing I knew, she threw her arms around me and raised herself on tiptoe lightly brushing her lips on mine. That brush alone sent off so many shocks of electricity that surged from her lips and through my body. So many thought swam through my head at once.

PUSH HER AWAY! 

_YELL AT HER!_

_BURN HER TO THE GROUND!_

_Kiss her back._

So I did.

(_PLAY WITH ME! WAKE UP! I WANNA SPELL RIGHT NOW! Ha ha ha!)_

It was my duty to watch over Emily, so I did. I watched her as she danced clumsily, clearly she was drunk, and chatted with the crew. When she and the Prince left hand in hand, I had to follow.

What I saw both amazed and shocked me. Emily and Prince Zuko, not beating eachother's faces in, not bickering, but kissing. They broke apart just as fast as they came together and I saw both of them blush and turn their heads.

"Whoa…" Emily shook her head and blinked hard. Her expression returned to normal, but really drunk. Prince Zuko seemed to have gone the same way because they both glared at eachother. It seems that the love potion the General gave to Prince Zuko wore off.

"What happened?" he asked putting a hand to his head.

(I'm 8 years old, I spell great but I talk like a freak…)

"I have no clue!" I shouted taking a deep breath. I'm really drunk. My head's all foggy and I can't remember a thing. It was about a few minutes before I started piecing together the puzzle. I looked over at Zuko who leaned on the railing. God damnit. It feels like I was hit in the face by a twenty-ton turtle at terminal velocity (meaning: really fucking fast).

"Let's head back." Zuko suggested as he pushed himself off the railing and began stumbling over back to the stairs. I walked up next to him and smirked, despite my drunkenness.

"You hold liquor like a pussy!"

"You're no better off!"

"You can't even walk a straight line!" we walked over to Uncle who played that freaking sougi horn, or whatever the fuck it's called. He stopped played and rushed over, wondering what must have happened.

"Are you two all right?" we both nodded slowly. Nausea flied over me and I resisted throwing up. That would just totally suck. Throwing up in front of Uncle and Zuko. Not cool.

"You two should get some rest-" he was cut off when the helmsmen raced over. He took off his helmet, revealing short back hair, and saluted to the three of us. I would have saluted back, if I wasn't DRUNK OFF MY ASS!

"Sirs and Emily-" at least I pounded some sense into SOMEONE! "there's a Fire Nation prisoner ship that looks to be abandoned." Zuko looked at the helmsmen, in full drunken leader mode.

"Head for it! They could have news about the Avatar." Oh please don't go into a speech.

(_Mom something is wrong…something is W-R-O-N-G WROOOOONNNGGG!)_

The ship stopped close to the other ship next to us about 2 hours later as I made my way over to the other ship. Coal was everywhere. No Fire Nation soldiers in sight. There were scorch marks all over the floors and walls. I concluded a fight between Earthbender prisoners and Fire Nation wardens judging by the coal on the ground and scorch marks all over.

"Hey lookie here!" Emily called out waving over to me. I struggled over, still very drunk from the previous hours of drinking. As I walked, thoughts were popping all over my head.

DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID! 

_No…_

_ZUKO KISSED HER!_

_Really? GREAT! He can finally be happy!_

_AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!_

_My fault? This is what he needs!_

_HE DOESN'T NEED HER AND HE DOESN'T NEED YOU! ALL HE NEEDS IS HIS HONOR AND BIRTHRIGHT RESTORED!_

_You know that's never going to-_

_HE NEEDS TO CAPTURE THE AVATAR!_

_You should stop talking, it makes you sound stupid._

She pointed to the ground where a blue necklace laid there under a small pile of rubble. I studied the necklace closely. Blue tie made of silk, and the insignia of the Water Nation on it? I picked up the necklace and smirked before facing the ocean with the necklace in my grip. I know who this belongs to. The girl who travels with the Avatar.

"Just you wait Avatar." I whispered to myself smirking out to the ocean.

(_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm)_

end o chapter 7! Yeah, can't believe I have to wait til next year before the next season comes out. though I do have an idea for what is to come in later episodes!

REVIEW PPLS!

Thank you-

The Management


	8. The aftermath

Stoopid finals, stoopid Mr. Boles! (kills Mr. Boles) I wish…anyway, I'm gonna start adding hormones into the mix! Zuko' s gonna realize his feelings sooner or later and I'm just gonna be as oblivious as ever!

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, I wouldn't be waiting for the second season to show. I'd be watching the 4th season right now on my mega screen T.V. eating bon bons on the $5000 lazy boy.

The first three sets of () will have sayings I made up on Halloween. If you want an explanation, e-mail me…cuz I'm lazy…

The rest of them are from the South Park movie "It's Easy Mmm kay?"

("I hope he like raisons…"…2003's Halloween saying)

The sun rose overhead as I woke up. My poor head pounded furiously from what happed last night. I am never drinking that much again! I had like 2 freaking gallons of rum, ale, gin, and other alcohol! I am so hung over. The bed was empty, figured as much. I wonder what's up with him? He's been acting weird since yesterday when he found Katara's necklace.

God damn you are stupid… 

_Huh?_

_How dumb can you be?_

_Very apparently…listen up…do you have ANY idea as to what happened last night?_

_Uhhhh….._

_Nope!_

_Figured as much…ok, let me make a long story short, YOU KISSED ZUKO!_

_Holy fuck!_

_Yeah Holy Fuck indeed…_

_I remember now! It was so nice! melt…_

_Shut up! We want to go home! Not dawdle in teenage hormones!_

_But I like it here! _

_Enough! All this has clearly gone to your head! he can't possibly like you!_

_Why the hell not?_

_For one, he has other things to do besides baby-sitting you! And another thing, you both were drunk as skunks last night, the alcohol affected your level of thinking and your dumb hormones took it from there!_

_But I-_

_No buts!_

What a jerk. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was a wreck! My hair was mega uber tangled and the hair clips were falling out. I pulled said clips out and started brushing my hair softly to get rid of the tangles. Once that was done, I looked at the state of my clothes. The red kimono was slightly wrinkled from sleeping in it and the pants were no better off. I sighed and looked at the empty shower in the corner. My expression perked up as I walked over and turned on the water. I quickly stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. 

The hot water welcomed me as I proceeded to wash my hangover away. I washed my hair with shampoo and this weird oil that makes my hair nice and silky. Yay! After cleaning myself, I stood in the shower, thinking. So many thoughts went through my head.

Did Zuko like me? Do I like him? Can I do anything that might help besides standing like an idiot in the shower? I heard the bedroom door slam, signaling that Z's back from training. also meaning that he needs the shower. Well tough shit, I'm enjoying myself in here.

"Get out of the shower!"

"Why should I?"

"I need to take a shower!"

"So you don't smell like sweat?"

"Precisely! Now get out!" the bathroom door opened and closed. What the fuck is he doing in here! I looked down and finally realized I was naked…in the shower…with a stubborn moron badgering me into getting out. This is gonna be funny!

"Not while you're in here! Give me a towel!" moments of silence passed before he handed me a towel. I took it and quickly dried off before wrapping it around my chest and stepping out of the shower. I shook my hair gingerly and looked up at Zuko who stared back. Seconds passed before I registered it into my brain. He's checking me out!

"Like what you see?" I asked wiggling my hips just a bit. Zuko shook his head quickly and turned around to hide his reddening face. Aww…how cute!

("Happy Halloween, Dipshits!"…2004's Halloween saying)

That question alone sent so many thoughts into my head.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING! 

_Simple, checking her out!_

_NO! It doesn't go like that!_

_What do you mean? He likes her, and she likes him…_

_No! Emily can't possibly like him!_

_Why not?_

_No one can love a scarred man._

_Well, that's a big self-confidence booster_

Once she was gone, I stripped myself of my clothes and sighed as I stepped into the shower. The water pounded against my back as I cleaned myself of the sweat I previously perspired and the sudden flashes of impure thoughts that paraded through my head.

_You like her Zuko, let's face it._

_I-I do not!_

_Then why are you stuttering?_

…

_You're funny, truly comical. You're so absorbed in your own little world; you don't even realize the feelings you have for the seer._

_I see her as nothing but-_

_You ticket to the Avatar…I know. But think about what's going to happen when you do capture the Avatar. Do you think your father's just going to welcome you home with open arms? Zhao was right, you father hates you. He wants nothing to do with you. He sees you only as a weak link that could break the chain of a mighty dynasty._

_That's not-_

_Stop kidding yourself. It's all true. But what isn't true, is that you have honor far beyond that of the entire Fire Nation. You stood up for what you believed and-_

_This is my punishment for standing up._

_That's not the point. What is the point is that your feelings should not be suppressed. Show to your father that you are better than he'll ever be. Think of the possibilities._

It was nearly an hour before I got out of the shower and dressed accordingly in my armor and went out the door. It was noon time, so I went down to the galley to find my uncle chatting lightly with Emily. Images from last night flashed before my eyes but I kept an impassive face as I made my way to the table. Emily was wearing a green outfit similar to my red training outfit while Uncle sat there in his usual red robes. I nodded to the two and took my seat next to Emily.

"Good afternoon Prince Zuko!" he called out as I took a plate of fish and assorted fruits and vegetables and began eating.

"Afternoon Uncle." I mumbled back into my plate. I took a shy glance at Emily who happily ate her meal. It seems that she can not remember what happened last night, so I intend on keeping it that way.

"Your singing was beautiful, Emily! I was moved at the melodic sound of your voice!" She turned her head towards Uncle and giggled.

"Thanks Uncle, at least you guys like it."

"Why not? Who can't enjoy your singing?" I asked stupidly. Both sets of eyes turned to me and I just sat there…feeling like a complete idiot.

"My sister. She's so stupid." She started trying to pickup a piece of mango with her chopsticks. Once, twice, three times she failed at lifting the fruit.

"She thinks her voice sounds so much better" she stabbed the disobedient fruit and missed. She glared at the fruit and tried to stab it again. Again, she missed as it slid across her plate.

"her voice reminds me of a bison on crack!" stab…stab…stab. Miss…miss…miss. Rage was evident in her voice as she tried time and time again against the villainous fruit.

"Now I can rub it in her face that my voice KICKS TOTAL ASS!" she had enough and slammed her chopsticks through the wood of the table in anger. Said chopsticks stood straight up in the table. Uncle and I looked at eachother with the same look on our faces, "Never anger her…".

"Well, I must be going now…I…have a game to play." Like lightning, Uncle raced out of the galley leaving me and Emily confused in his wake. She shrugged and resumed to eating her meal…without chopsticks. The silence between us was slowly killing me.

"Yesterday was cool." She said suddenly downing her glass of tea. I looked at her and slowly nodded my head.

"Yeah…it was…enjoyable."

Oh yeah he enjoyed it all right! 

_Shut up! He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing!_

_He knew._

I finished my meal and stood up. Quickly, Emily finished her lunch and followed suite.

"So what are we going to do today?" I shrugged and walked to the helm with her following at my heels. Crewmembers stopped their work momentarily watching us walk up the stairs to the helm.

"I know of a hot spring down in the forest." She said once we made it to the door. Uncle stood with the door open and a wide grin on his face.

"Hot spring?" Emily nodded as I looked over the map of the Avatar's location. They began to converse while I planned on another "fool-proof" plan to capture the Avatar.

("Trick your own treat, BITCH!" 2005's Halloween saying)

"I really wanna go!" 

"So do I young one, but I don't think Prince Zuko would allow it." I said putting my hands in my sleeves. Emily looked at me and smiled. I know that smile anywhere. It's a smile that screamed, "mischievous".

"What he doesn't know won't hurt im'" she whispered and stood up. I followed suite as we quietly snuck out of the helm and down the stairs. Crewmembers were looking at us funnily as Emily went up to everyone of them and whispered "you saw nothing!" We reached the deck and paused when the Lieutenant came up to us and saluted. Emily returned it and I bowed respectfully.

"General, Emily, where are you two off to?" he asked quizzically. Emily put a finger to her lips and whispered silently.

"I know of this neat-o hot spring and me and Uncle are gonna chill-ax in it. If Z finds out, he's gonna be uber pissed." The Lieutenant, understanding her unusual dialect more than I, nodded and winked.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She smiled and continued down the ramp and off the ship with me running to catch up with her.

"You do know Emily, I am a tired old man, I can't keep up with you." I heaved as she slowed down to a slow walk.

"Nonsense Uncle!" she cheered and we began into the woods.

About twenty minutes of walking, we made it to the springs. There was only two of them one on top of the other on the hill and both were filled with hot water that steamed in the sun. Finally, a chance to relax. A chance to let my troubles wash away.

And a chance to match Emily with Prince Zuko.

"Wow! This place is cooler than I imagined!" she rejoiced punching her fist in the air. I smiled and faced the springs. Truly it was beautiful: vast green forests surrounding us, tall grasses for cover, and a wonderful day.

"Indeed it is young one." We stripped ourselves of our clothing and I stepped into the one on bottom and Emily jumped into the one on top. We settled ourselves in and started a friendly conversation.

"So Emily, what are your feelings for Prince Zuko?" I asked calmly, trying to be discreet.

If looks could kill, I'd be weeping.

(A 1000 mile journey begins with one step…to the nearest bar)

HOTTIE! CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF HIM! DROP DEAD GORGOUS! I WANNA TAP THAT!

"What are you implying?" I asked. He held up his hands unassumingly defeated.

"I was just wondering…" he began, closing his eyes and returning to a relaxed state. "I worry about your health. I was wondering why you two haven't started bed wrestling yet…"

"WHA WHA WHAT!" what is this old man talking about? BED WRESTLING! With his nephew? Normally back home, elders don't want to encourage their younger relatives to sleep with people! But then again, I'm not home.

"What I mean to say is that your feelings are so obvious…the same can be said for Prince Zuko…" I turned around and hugged myself.

"I can't be. I can't like Z!" I turned back quickly, making the water splash around me.

"And why not?" he opened his eyes and stared directly at me. The wise man had a point. Why not?

Because he doesn't have time to baby-sit you.

_Because you have to go home!_

_Because he has things to do! He has to get home!_

"Because he hates me." I said lowering myself deeper into the hot water until it reached my neck. Uncle moved to the edge of his small pool and leaned back with a smile on his face.

"Uncle!" came a call. Oh shit! "Uncle where are you? UNCLE IROH!" the voice revealed himself as Prince Zuko busting through the trees. Modesty took over and I hid myself under the water until only my eyes and above was able to be seen.

"Prince Zuko! Why don't you come join me in these hot springs?" Uncle said relaxing.

The fat man's dead… 

_Not Uncle! He's cool!_

_Yeah!_

_The last thing you need to see is Prince Zuko…_

_Fun sucker…_

_Ack!_

_Precisely!_

_I wanna see naked Zuko!_

_Ack!_

_Emily, don't give into your retard side for just this once._

_Hey! That's an insult!_

_Uhhhh…._

"Where's Emily?" I snapped back into reality and poked my head over the side of the spring and smiled. Must resist…stupidity impulse. Not resisting well!

"RIGHT HERE!" I laughed and splashed some water in the prince's general direction. He looked up and stared at me. After a few seconds it started getting a little weird.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Moron.

"Plotting…" I said simply shrugging my shoulders. An idea popped into my head. An awful, evil idea.

Note to self: you're not the Grinch

"Wanna join me?" I asked smirking. His face changed at least three different shades of red before he spoke.

"Whatever, you two be back at the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you!" he stated quickly turning away and walking back. Emily: 1 Zuko: 0. Uncle opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled back and propped myself on the edge of the pool with my head resting on my arms.

"Now where were we?"

"You were about to question as to why I think Zuko hates me." Smooth. Real smooth there…FUCKING IDIOT! Uncle nodded and turned to face me. Intervention time!

"Why do you think Prince Zuko hates you?" he asked looking up at me. I stared back; searching for an answer that sounded logical.

"Easy, I annoy him." I turned my head to have my cheek rest on my arm in thought. All he sees me as is an annoyance. A thorn in his side.

"If Prince Zuko hated you, you would know, trust me." I looked at Uncle who crossed his arms in assurance.

"But don't I-"

"I think Prince Zuko likes you. Why else would he continue to let you sleep in his bed, and tail him like a lost puppy?" I blushed and nodded. We continued to chat about other things that were on our minds: Zuko's temper, the crew of the ship, shopping trips, and of course my world.

I dunno why, but we fell asleep a few minutes later.

(mmmmm…cheese)

I awoke slowly and observed my surroundings. The sun was shining brightly overhead giving off warm rays throughout the meadow.

"It seems we missed my nephew's deadline. But it was worth it." I stated to myself gliding through the water to Emily who rested calmly on the surface's edge. I gently shook her shoulder and her eyes opened slowly, taking in the environment.

"Vat da? Morning Uncle!" she yawned stretching her limbs still under the water. I smiled and shook my head.

"Emily, you fell asleep in the spring…we need to get back to the ship." A rustling in the distance interrupted her reply.

(ELMO KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE!)

Uncle went tense as we both looked around for the source of the noise. A small vole hopped onto the edge of Uncle's spring and he let out a sigh. My eyes went wide and I went under the water once more to think.

OMG OMG OMG OMG 

_What is it this time?_

_Zzzzzzzzzz…_

_Uncle's about to be captured by the Earthbending dudes!_

_Yeah so?_

_Zzzz…_

_What's gonna happen to me?_

_Easy…you die!_

_Zzzzz…_

…

I slowly surfaced and looked around. A sudden whoosh sound rang through the trees as the earth around mine and Uncle's spring caved in and trapped us. Did I forget that I WAS NAKED?

"One's Fire Nation Sir!" an Earth Kingdom warrior called holding Uncle's clothes.

"And the other seems to be one of ours…" another said picking up my clothes. An official looking dude walked up to us and eyed Uncle menacingly.

"This is the Fire Lord's brother. The once great General Iroh." He said before turning to me. My eyes went wide with fake relief as I tried to cover myself.

"And you are?" a warrior asked walking up to me. Think, think, think!

"An Earth Kingdom seer forced into servitude by the Fire Nation?" Please don't let me die here. At least not naked…

(WARK WARK…I'M A CHOCOBO!)

OH THE SUSPENCE! OH THE HUMANITY! OH THE- (bing!) OH LOOK COOKIES ARE DONE!

It's been long, grueling, hard, and full of me bashing my head into the keyboard but chapter 8 is officially over!

A little note to reviewers: next time you review me…please make in a language I actually understand. I don't wanna see a mess of words and numbers mixed together that I have to try and decode before I continue my story. I also want to know why you liked the chapter that you reviewed for. I know you think it's good, but I want to know how it makes you laugh so I can put more of it into my story!


	9. Feelings

Guess what people? I finally turned 16 on January 1st…HURRAY FOR 2006! I got my ears pierced (at last!) and it hurts…

Disclaimer: mesa no own da Avatar…

I apologize for lack of knowing what goes on in this episode. I only saw it like 5 times. And all that's in my head is the Great Divide (I hate that episode!), and of course the season finale!

(We welcome you to Munchkin Land FA LALALALALALA!)

I waited. Hoping these idiots would fall for my story. I stared back at them, trying to look as pitiful as possible…though that was kind of hard seeing as though I am naked. My prayers were answered when the commander guy nodded his head and shot up a wall of dirt that surrounded me. I pulled myself from my now vacant spring and my clothes where thrown over the side of the wall. I smiled and quickly put my clothes back on and walked around the wall where Uncle stood in some kind of restraint. The funny thing was that he was only in a sumo diaper thing.

I suppressed a chuckle and stared at him. His face was calm; almost relaxed as the soldiers forced him onto one of those weird bird things. My attention, as small as it is, focused on the commander who walked up to me and smiled.

"We are going to head to Ba Sing Se. Once we get there, you can return to your family." He said escorting me to the large birds. I smiled and hopped on after the commander and we took off. Trees were whipping past us faster than the rhino I rode back in Kyoshi.

"What is your name Miss?" one of the nearest soldiers asked me. I looked at Uncle who was behind the questioner before I looked at the soldier with a frown on my face.

"Call me Ann." I replied. I didn't want to use my first name so I used my middle. The soldier nodded and continued his questions.

"How did you fall into the hands of the Fire Nation, Miss Ann?" I was lost. I couldn't think of anything as to why I was hanging out with the retired Dragon of the West. My blood ran cold, shivers went up and down my spine. I couldn't lie myself out of this one. Fuck.

"My nephew kidnapped her." Uncle answered certainly with a nod of his head. the soldiers looked back at him and scowled.

"Then why was she with you?" the commander asked stopping his armored ostrich hence, stopping the whole squad. I jerked slightly and internally freaked out.

_AHH WHAT DO I DO!_

_Go along with it._

I always think fast on my feet when I have something to go along with.

"He thought that every woman, no matter who she is or where she came from should be treated like a lady and not a prisoner. He and I snuck out from his nephew's ship and we relaxed in the hot spring where you found us." I said calmly. Soldiers are like dogs: they can smell fear, and they can fetch. That last one I added as a joke. All eyes were on me and I swallowed hard.

"Let's continue men!" and they set off again and I let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Where are you taking me?" Uncle asked adjusting himself on the bird. The soldier in front of him stared ahead as he replied.

"To a place where you've led an attack for 600 days."

"I do not regret my defeat in Ba Sing Se!" Uncle called out. I looked up at the sky, it was dark. Zuko already realized that we've been kidnapped by Earthbenders. Aang must already be fighting the Hie-Bay by now as well. "My men were tired, I was tired." He let out a yawn and started leaning over the edge of the bird. "And I'm still tired." With that, he fell to the ground with a loud thump causing all the Earthbenders around to stop and look. I knew now was my time to escape. I hopped off the bird and ran into the woods surrounding us. The darkness was an excellent cover. When Uncle was put back on the bird, they finally realized I was gone. Now to find Zuko.

(Miya-he…Miya-who…Miya-ho…Miya-ha Ha!)

I couldn't believe it. I won't. So many thoughts were flooding into my head, all with the same accusation.

_She's behind this._

_She's a spy._

_She never wanted to help you._

_She gave away your Uncle, she'll come back for you._

_Wait! You have no proof she's behind this!_

_I have all the proof that I need. She's an Earthbender. She sold us out. She ratted us out._

_That isn't proof enough-_

_She's from the Earth Kingdom, she was a spy. And you fell for her trick, you made Zuko trust her, and look at the damage she has done._

_You still have no proof she has done anything._

_We shall find out soon enough._

I trusted her. I let her have the luxuries of going where she pleased on my ship, have warm meals, even sleep in my bed!

_Do not accuse before you know the facts Zuko._

_I have the facts, they are back at the springs where we found my Uncle's clothes._

_Listen to what I say Zuko! Emily can't be behind this._

_How can't she be behind this?_

_Trust. Faith. Emily can't have done this. For it has one flaw._

_What's that?_

_Emily knows to cover up her tracks._

Silence reigned in my head when my conscious pointed that one simple fact out. it was as clear as the fresh tracks in the soil ahead of me. Emily was not behind this. She thinks too thoroughly about things. Something on the road beside the tracks caught my eye. A shoe. A simple sandal lay on the road. I stopped my rhino and jumped off and walked up to the sandal. I picked it up and held it close. The smell was horrible! Putrid in every way possible!

"That's Uncle Iroh alright." I stated leaving the show on the ground and walking back to my rhino. I hopped back on and looked to the sky. It was mid-day, the sun was shining, and clouds were evident in the sky. Wait. Upon closer inspection, I realized one of those clouds moved fast. Too fast to be a cloud. I peered at said cloud and it revealed to me what it truly was.

"The Avatar." I mused jerking the reigns of the rhino toward where the flying bison was to land.

_What are you doing?_

_Getting the Avatar._

_Over finding your own Uncle? Who raised you? Who stood by you when no one else would? Who taught you how to fight how to live, how to do everything?_

…

_I thought so._

I jerked the reigns again and followed the tracks that the Earthbenders left behind. The Earthbenders that have my Uncle and someone I-

_Admit it Zuko._

_Admit what?_

_You like the girl…more than a friend._

_I do not!_

_You do to don't hold your emotions in._

I pushed the thought out of my head and closed my eyes. I opened then and urged my rhino to go faster. As the minutes pass, I worry over the fates my Uncle and Emily are about to face. They both would be killed. Uncle for being Fire Nation, and Emily for betrayal. I can't think about it. The thought of two people I care about being executed.

_Care about? You can't care about Emily. She means nothing to you._

_She does mean something to you Zuko, she means everything._

_The only thing that should mean everything to you is capturing the Avatar and regaining your honor._

_She means the world to you and you know that. Do not ignore your heart, for it is your only guide to happiness._

"Hey Z!" my eyes went wide as I searched around me for the cause of the noise. Nothing. Who said that? And more importantly, where are they?

"Psst…behind you." The voice whispered. I spun my head back…and I've never been so relieved to see that idiot smile. Her smiled widened and she waved as she hopped onto the rhino right behind me.

"Where is my Uncle?" I asked, right to business.

"These Earth Kingdom goons are gonna take him to Ba Sing Se. I snuck off trying to find you." She replied. I nodded my head and snapped the reigns making the rhino start moving down the trail. Emily gave a yelp and clung onto me. She pulled herself closer until our bodies made one line against eachother. I tensed up at the feeling while my skin went cold and sweaty.

_See Zuko? You can't get enough of her_

_I do not! She startled me._

_You the Prince of the Fire Nation…scared? I think there's something else._

_No…yes…I…I don't know._

_Don't know? How do you feel?_

_I feel so calm, like all my worries have been washed away by the tide._

_And you like it?_

…_yes…_

_Zuko my man, you're in love…_

My head went silent. Defeated. Me, Prince of the Fire Nation… 

Is in love…

(Pinky and the Brain…yes Pinky and the Brain, one is a genius, the other's insane!)

"How did you find me?" he asked relaxing against me.

"I knew you were gonna find Uncle's shoe. So I stayed around here waiting for you." I replied calmly resting my cheek against the back of his armor. The coolness of his armor took away the burning sensation of my cheeks.

You are pathetic… 

_Why?_

_You fail to realize something that's right in front of your face._

_Tree?_

_No…the fact that you are falling head over heels for Zuko._

_That's a laugh!_

_It's true._

_Wha?_

_You love him don't you?_

_NO!_

_Then why do you act like a bowl of jelly when you're around him?_

…_you know what…I really don't know._

_You are stupid…a stupid fool in love._

_I am not!_

_Say what you want, but it is clear as crystal._

Stupid brain…always trying to be right. Ha…me in love with Zuko… 

But what if I am? Foolish, I can't be…I am.

I am in love…

With Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation…

I'm never getting home.

I snapped out of my trance and sighed.

"Hey look! Fire!" I pointed over to where Uncle was rolling down the hill. Zuko jerked the reigns and the rhino stopped allowing us to get off. Zuko made a beeline for the edge of the cliff when I grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

"Are you mad? My Uncle needs help!" he shouted tugging his arm back. He tried again to run to where his Uncle needed him.

(Love forever love is free let's turn forever you and me windmill windmill for the land is everybody in?)

I tried again to assist my Uncle until I was slammed against a tree roughly. My armor took the blow, but it still let me winded as my head hit the tree. I was about to protest when she jerked my head down and pressed her lips to mine. I was frozen in place. My eyes went as wide as dinner plates, my pulse beat like crazy, shocks were going up and down my spine.

At that point I couldn't stop myself.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. She pulled away yet remained in my arms, her eyes wide in shock. Seconds we stared at eachother until she shook her head and pulled away from me completely.

"We have to wait for a minute." Was all she said before turning her attention to the cliff. I followed suite and watched as they took my Uncle out of a rock pile and set him on his knees with his arms out. They were going to crush his arms.

Emily inhaled deeply and jumped down the canyon, sliding on the rocks. I followed.

The rock hovered just above my Uncle, once we made it to the bottom of the canyon, I ran up and kicked the rock away and broke my Uncle's restraints in one quick movement.

"You learned well, my nephew." He said as he got up shaking his arms. The wrist restraints were still on, but both had about 10 feet of chain to use as a weapon.

"You taught me well Uncle." I replied taking a stance next to him as we faced the Earthbenders.

"You have no way to win. It's 5 against 2." The leader of the Earthbenders said as they all took a stance facing us.

"MAKE THAT 3!" came a cry as a low wave of earth rippled underneath the Earthbenders, knocking them off balance. Emily raced up and took a stance next to Uncle.

"You…you traitor!"

"You lied to us!" Emily smiled and stomped her foot causing the earth to crack and rip beneath the Earthbenders who dodged out of the way.

"Call it creative storytelling." She replied.

"We may be out-numbered, but you are clearly out-matched." Each of us took on two benders. The battle did not last for al the Earthbenders were unconscious before any of us broke a sweat.

The battle ended and Uncle looked up at me and nodded.

"Thank you Prince Zuko...Emily."

"No prob!" she replied nursing a small bruise. I placed a hand on my Uncle's shoulder in acknowledgement.

"Now will you please put on some clothes?"

(Not without coups, gotta have coups baby…)

HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR! 

I want feed back from all my favorite people!

The next chapter will take a long while so please be patient with me!


	10. Nightmares

See I told you I'd start adding hormones in the mix… 

Man does my ass hurt! The story behind it is that on Christmas Eve I jumped onto the couch that my hotel room provided and…I missed…my ass hit the armrest and I cracked my tailbone. THAT SUCKS NUTS! I can't walk straight, I can't sit right…FUCK I can't even cough or fart! That is pain…

Disclaimer: how I wish to own Avatar…but since I have not found the deed to the show in my Christmas stocking or any of my birthday gifts, I just have to stay a fangirl.

(Get off my back you goddamn gremlin!)

We safely made it back to the ship with Emily teasing Uncle mercilessly about his current clothing the whole way back. We made it back around dark as the sun has set and the crew was down below deck.

"If you two will excuse me, I must change." Uncle gave a nod and walked off leaving Emily and I on the deck watching the ship lazily cut through the water…alone.

"You know I only did that to shut you up." Both of us knew what she was talking about.

"Did what?" she turned to face me and scowled.

"I only kissed you because it would shut you up. If you said anything, they would have found us."

(Everybody wants to be a cat!)

Ha! You enjoyed that Emily and we all know it! 

_Shut…up…_

_Why? You mentally confessed your love for him…_

_I don't want him finding out though…_

_Why not?_

_What if I go home?_

…_Good point…_

"But you enjoyed it." he said smirking. Ah HELL NAH! He ain't luggin me into his trap. You wanna play? Let's play…

"You seemed to enjoy it more than I Prince Zuko." I defended myself glowering at him. Ha! That wiped that stupid smirk off his face. He turned away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I did not enjoy that…" he said simply. Got 'im…my turn to smirk.

"Then you must have great acting skills because I distinctly recall your arms around me…" he spun around steam visible emitting from his body. I kept a straight face and smirked.

"You were the one who started it."

"But you ended it." I turned and began walking away.

That was before Zuko grabbed my wrist and jerked me against his chest. I stayed there staring at him with anger so evident, you'd have to be blind as to not see it. Behind all the rage though, I was turning into a puddle of goo at his feet. No fair! Sexy six packs can't be used as a weapon! He held me in his grip, one hand on my wrist, the other slowly wrapping around my waist.

"Let me go." I said.

"Admit you enjoyed it. To be wrapped in the arms of the Prince of the Fire Nation, to feel his kiss against your lips, to be this close." He moved his face closer until we were 2 centimeters apart. I sighed in mock defeat.

"I'll admit one thing." I said looking up at him. His face was contorted in a smirk as he crept closer to me. I felt his breath hot on my skin. No…I won't submit to this!

"What is it? That you can't resist me?" time to slap that stupid smile off his face.

"I'll admit that when it comes to romance, you suck." With that, I pushed away with all my might and broke free from his grasp. I turned around and walked across the deck.

(This that these and those are adjectives that tell which ones)

When it comes to women, my nephew is as dense as a wall. Vanity will get you no where, except a space on the floor. Which is what he just might get. I quickly changed and eavesdropped on their conversation. Once Emily walked away I waited a few minutes, watching Prince Zuko for any reaction. He stood there his shoulders hunched, clearly angry. Either with Emily or himself. I slowly walked over and stood next to him with my hands in my sleeves.

"I'm an idiot, Uncle." He said hanging his head low. I clamped a hand on his shoulder softly and smiled.

"What could be the matter my Prince?" I asked. Prince Zuko looked at me and sighed. His face seemed low, the usual angry glow behind his eyes were dull and empty.

"It's Emily." I listened to what happened between them when I was "not around".

"She has a point though." I stated hoping not to anger him or make his condition worse. He turned his head to the ocean and sighed.

"What point is that, Uncle?"

"The point is that you want her to submit to you. Trying to tame her." He didn't move…just stared out into the ocean. An ocean we have been traveling for 2 years. "You love her don't you?" that seemed to have gotten his attention for he spun around and glared at me.

"I do not!" he shouted angrily. I shook my head and removed my hand from his shoulder and placed them in my sleeves.

"You can deny it all you want Prince Zuko, but the fact remains that you are in love with her." He huffed and turned back to the ocean.

"What am I to do Uncle?"

"First, you can apologize to her." Zuko cringed slightly before I continued. "Then, you can win her affection by acting like yourself." He lowered his head and shoulders before speaking.

"Uncle, I don't know what to do." he said lifting his head up. He straightened his posture before he turned back to me. I gave him a smile.

"Just be yourself. Open up to her." And I walked down to get some well-deserved shuteye. Maybe Emily will be the woman who changes Prince Zuko forever.

(That's enough of that ass monkey!)

I stood on the deck until the moon was visible before I made my way to my room. The windows gave away my position as I walked down the corridors. What am I going to say? 

_How will I say it?_

_I just have to tell her…Emily, I'm sorry…simple._

Oh how I wish it was that simple. I stopped at my door and found a pillow and a blanket waiting against the door. I frowned and pushed them aside with my foot as I reached for the door handle. I turned the knob but the door will not open. I rolled my eyes and reached into my pocket for my key for my room when I heard shuffling from the other side of the door.

"Your key's not gonna help. I jammed the door." I mentally cursed and put my hand on the doorframe.

"Let me in." I barked.

"Admit you were a jerk back there." Came her reply. This is going to be harder than it originally intended to be. I leaned on the doorframe and sighed.

"I was a jerk back there." A moment of silence.

"What did you say?" the look on her face would have been priceless if I could have seen it.

"I admit I was a jerk back there and I'm sorry…now will you let me in?" the sound of clinking and clanking of metal was heard before she slowly pulled the door open. She was dressed in a tight green shirt that cut her off a little above her belly button with darker green sleeves and pants that were a simple black color that bellowed around her calves. She moved out of the way as I made my way into the room.

"I was waiting for you to apologize…" she said with a smile on her face. I scowled and pulled off my armor and shirt along with my boots. I put the clothes away and sat on the bed. Emily grinned and crawled into bed under the available covers. I tugged the covers up over us and frowned when I noticed the absence of pillows. Mine were still outside the door.

"Hold on." Emily sat up in bed and pushed her pillows on my side and smiled.

"No, I'll go get mine-" she pouted and put her hand on my chest before pushing me down onto her pillows. She smiled and moved herself until her head rested on my chest.

"Don't worry 'bout it." she let out a yawn and slowly fell asleep. I looked down and couldn't help but have a smile reach my face. Her antics and attitude are that of a child. But her childishness is what attracts me to her. I fell asleep right after her.

(ZA-BOOM-DOOM-BA!)

It was late at night when I woke up. Something's up. Searching around I only found Zuko sleeping next to me. I shrugged and tried to lay back down when the bed jerked. I looked back at Zuko to find the source of the disturbance. He rolled over onto his side, sweat trickling down his back. He shivered and rolled back over onto his back.

"I…am you loyal son!" he cried out furrowing his brows. He was having a nightmare.

"Zuko!" the only reply I got was another whimper of mercy. I was freaking out!

"Z! Zuko wake up!" I took his shoulders and gently shook them. He continued whimpering and shaking. The temperature in the room began rising. He's trying to burn us both! Sparks were eating the bed as I continued to try and wake the Prince.

What finally worked was a decent slap across the face.

His eyes open quickly and he sat up in the bed suddenly. His breath came in pants as sweat dripped down his face.

"Zuko are you-" he turned his face to me and I knew the answer before I even asked it. I smiled before wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulled him in a gentle embrace.

"It's going to be alright, Zuko. Nothing can hurt you as long as I'm here." I continued whispering in his ear as he started to calm down. What can calm down someone after a flashback like that?

A song!

"Zuko, hold on a minute ok?" he nodded into my shoulder and I slowly crawled out of bed and padded over to my backpack. I dug through it and pulled out my CD player and stereo adapter. I walked back into bed and slid back in. Immediately he latched back onto me and I smiled. With him still attached to me, I pulled the pillows against the headboard and laid back on them. I sat up against the wall with an emotional prince clinging to me as I was preparing to sing. Hmmm…sounds normal to me.

"What are…you-" I "shh"ed him gently and turned on my player. I found one of my favorite songs and pressed play.

_I never say my souls_

_On this date…on my own_

I never said my words 

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this time a little far_

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs…just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes…maybe no_

_I kinda liked you always_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you…_

_Darling so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who paints yo so softly…the truth?_

_A frown is showing then_

_I would know that you're what I dream of_

The music continued played softly as I stroked Zuko's hair while humming the tune. He pulled his face from his buried position in my shoulder and looked up at me as I smiled down at him.

"As long as I am here, you can't be hurt." I whispered as he weakly smiled back. The instrumental ended and I continued.

So let me come to you 

_Close as I wanna be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And say they all so whisper_

_How I know if you keep you eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_Darling so share with me_

_Your love if hardly know_

_Tears if you're holding back_

_A pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know _

_I'm more than a dress and a bow_

_Just reach me out and_

_You would know that your what I dream up_

_Darling so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who paint you so softly the truth_

_A frown is showing then_

_You would know that your what I dream of_

The song came to a close and I patted his back softly.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded and buried his face in my shoulder.

"Thank you Emily." Was all he said before falling asleep in my shoulder.

"You're welcome Zuko." I replied kissing the side of his head gently before falling asleep.

(the world is a vampire)

HURRAY FOR FLUFF! All you Final Fantasy players should know this song. It's "Eyes on Me" from Final Fantasy XIII. One of the best Final Fantasy games out there.

Yeah I lied about this chapter not being up for quite some time, but I have a lot of time on my hands so I made two in one day!


	11. L33t Master

Sometimes life doesn't always have a punch line… 

Lack of funny in the last chapter I know…but my brain is currently at a malfunction and I can not think of anything funny for a while…

I think I broke my funny vein! THE HORROR!

Disclaimer: the only way I could ever own Avatar is if I sell that huge and shiney diamond that only seems good for collecting dust that sits in my bedroom. BUT IT'S SO SHINEY!

(ENOUGH HARRY POTTER SLASH! MY EYES THEY BLEED!)

I wondered what was to become of my nephew, so I woke up earlier than usual to survey the damage the young seer has inflicted upon the prince. I woke about 10 before daybreak and freshened up. Once I was donned in my usual red robes and I began walking along the halls of the ship, searching for my nephew. I chuckled to myself in spite of recent events.

Prince Zuko and Emily's emotions were so obvious; you could be blind and still notice their attraction toward eachother. But I know the old saying: love is blind. And in their case, it's as fast as a disorientated Komodo Rhino.

Until I gazed into their room and was met with a tremendously cute and blackmail able sight. Emily sat against the headboard with Prince Zuko curled against her shoulder clinging to her like a child who had a nightmare. I smiled to myself and closed the door behind me as I walked into the room. I walked quietly up to Zuko's side of the bed and suppressed a laugh. I won't let him live this one down. I smiled and gently grabbed the prince by the shoulder. He stirred and slowly lifted his head towards me. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked uncertainly before glaring.

"What are you doing Uncle?" he asked in his usual morning growl. I smiled and shook my head.

"It is what are you are doing as to why I am here." He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on my words.

"What are you talking about?" he asked groggily and turned his head to observe his current surroundings. At that point, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed quietly and Prince Zuko's head shot back with a shocked expression written across his face. He tensed and tried to get up, but I stopped him with a gentle squeeze of his shoulder.

"You will wake her up if you move around." I pointed out, out of breath from all the silent laughing. He relaxed and scowled at me.

"This isn't funny, Uncle!" he hissed as I chuckled.

"I guess she accepted your apology then, huh?" I asked hiding a grin with my spare hand. He glared at me before giving a sharp nod.

"So what happened to have you end up in this compromising position?" again my nephew glared at me and told me about him having another one of those nightmares and how Emily calmed him down. Once he was done, he lowered his head against her shoulder and sighed loudly.

"Uncle I am confused." He stated solemnly putting a hand to his head. I took a chair from the nearby desk and sat down by the bed. Emily gave a grumble and stretched her arm out. Zuko and I watched her as she lifted her arm in the air and let it drop around Zuko's chest. I chuckled as he glared at me.

"What are you confused about, dear Prince?" I asked folding my hands in my sleeves. He sighed and began.

"Everything. I feel so…so weird." I closed my eyes and nodded. The poor young fool's in love.

"Weird as to what?"

"I just feel really awkward. My stomach's doing flips, I can't think straight, I feel so stupid, Uncle. What's wrong with me?" he asked more to himself than anything else as he slowly lifted himself from the bed in a sitting position. He bowed his head and stared at his hands as he moved them around. I grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's how love is suppose to feel, Prince Zuko…" he shot his head up and turned his head to look at me.

"I didn't say I was in love with her, Uncle!" he hissed silently as she gave a loud yawn and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. My grin widened and I shook my head.

"You didn't say that you didn't love her either…" I dropped my grin and made a serious expression. "Now you can tell your old Uncle what your feelings are for the seer." I watched him muse over his thoughts for what seemed like an eternity before I got an answer. He let out a sigh and lowered his head in defeat.

"I think…I think I'm falling for her." At that point I laughed quietly. He jerked his head up and glared at me as I calmed down.

"What's so funny?" he asked venomously. I shook my head and smiled.

"You are not falling for her, you have already fallen ages ago."

(The end of the universe is not in space…its in Texas…Houston, Texas)

My uncle was right. Totally right. Why haven't I noticed this before? 

_You were far too busy trying to convince yourself that you don't like her._

_You're pride was far more important._

_You're an idiot?_

I slowly got out of bed and got ready for training. I walked out of my room with my Uncle behind me as we headed up to the deck.

The whole walk I reminded myself of what it felt like to be back in bed. Wrapped in her warming embrace that no other women, even in the Fire Nation, could reproduce. I felt…loved. I felt…like I wasn't alone. I felt…whole.

"Prince Zuko?" I snapped out of my stupor and focused on the cool hard floor of the deck below my feet. I looked over at Uncle and the few soldiers that I train with every morning.

"Yes Uncle?" I asked mentally shaking the growing thoughts behind me.

"Stop daydreaming and let us begin." I glared and began going through the stances.

(Start your day the holy way with Christ Chex…it's a miracle in a bowl!)

God did my back hurt this morning. I yawned and stretched my ever-sore joints and muscles. I got out of bed and looked at the window. The sun was just peering over the horizon as I shrugged my shoulders. Wow…I woke up pretty early. I threw on a blue tunic with dark blue pants and matching shoes and freshened up before walking out of the room. Only a few soldiers were awake, some still rubbing sleep from their eyes, as I walked up to the deck. Zuko would be out training so I might as well watch. And besides breakfast isn't served for another 2 hours judging by the sun's position. I opened the door and met the ever-pleasant chill from the crisp morning air. It's gonna be a beautiful day indeed! The salty sea scent greeted me as I walked over to Uncle who was pointing out suggestions toward Zuko.

I froze in my spot watching Zuko, dance as one would say, across the deck throwing fireballs and dodging his opponent. The way he moves around called to me. Weird. He wore his usual red vest and black pants that seemed to make his muscle stand out more.

Curses…my one weakness…a nice set of abs.

"Emily! You're up early!" Uncle called out waving me over. I blinked a few times, but shuffled over anyway to where Uncle was standing. I looked over and smiled at him.

"Sleep well?" he asked smiling back.

"Pretty good. You?" he gave a shrug.

"Same old same old…" he replied with a lazy gesture. I chuckled and turned my attention back to the Prince who was doing a series of stances and attacking the unfortunate soldier he was sparring against.

_The way he moves! OMG that's HOT!_

_Can you for two minutes not think about him?_

_MORNING!_

_HI!_

_Dear lord, not you to…_

_What about who?_

_Watching Zuko totally OWNZ some soldier…_

_Firebenders…ptttf…_

_What's your problem?_

_PMS?_

_NO! Watch carefully._

I studied both fighters' movements closely. Right, left, right, up. What the fuck?

_I can totally predict their moves!_

_Precisely…_

_Dude they suck…_

_How about we show them a thing or two…_

_Dude are you for real?_

_Is this the end of the world?_

_Why?_

_You said something that I actually want to do!_

_The fun-sucker knows how ta party!_

_I could change my mind…_

_No!_

_Yeah that's cool!_

Then shut up… 

I looked back at Uncle who casually took out a cup of tea and a kettle from his sleeve and poured himself a cup of it. O…k that was just weird…

"They really suck…" I pointed out still curious as to how Uncle can conceal that in his sleeve. Does he have some kind of vortex in his robe?

"What makes you think that, young one?" he asked pouring another cup of tea that mysteriously came from his sleeve. He gave me the cup, which I took with a nod of thanks and took a small sip. "I can read their movements…They are so predictable…" I looked at the two sparring and snorted. "They are not L33+" "Leat?" 

"Yes, L33, a feeling of total ownage!" I said taking a odd stance with my fist extended. "A phase of immortality!"

Good God, not the L33+ rant again… 

"A state of smarts mixed equally with strength to overcome your opponent with superior knowledge and power. Not to mention complete unpredictability." And so the cycle of my ever-increasing stupidity continues. I settled down when I realized that the whole crew plus Zuko and Uncle were staring at me like I grown a second head.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko questioned walking over to Uncle and I as I took a sip of tea. I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"I'm talking about how you firebenders are so predictable, I could be blind, deaf and mentally retarded and STILL kick your ass!" I exclaimed handing Uncle my half-finished tea. I looked up at Zuko and grinned. He glared at me and smirked.

"Oh really?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please don't tell me you're gonna try and beat me, Z." I stepped closer to Zuko until I was right in his face…even though I'm like a foot shorter than he is. He took a step back and took a offensive stance with his legs spread and his arms raised.

"I won't tell you…" he said kicking his foot out which I had to duck to avoid. He surprised me and shot his arm out grabbing my arm. "I'll show you!" with that, he threw me across the deck. I flew back and skidded 3 feet on the deck. I got up quickly and watched his smirk widen across his smug little face. He ran at me and rolled out of the way as he kicked out. I jumped up and tried to punch him in the shoulder. He knocked my fist away and grabbed my other hand and flung me back to the floor. I jumped back on my feet and tried to punch his face but he grabbed my hand. I kept my face impassive as I used my other hand and tried to punch him, only to fail again as he now had both my hands in his.

Sweat racked down our faces as we continued our epic struggle for victory. We pushed against eachother applying as much force as possible. I raised my eyebrow in mocking and returned a smirk to make even Ozai quiver in his boots. In that instant, I pulled in roughly and rammed my head against his. I saw stars before my eyes as he stumbled away clutching his head.

"You wanna play rough?" I asked charging the Prince once I regained my footing from the headbutt. I feigned jumping up and caught him off guard while I actually dived tackled his legs and set him to the ground. I rolled out of the way as a streak of fire shot past my shoulder and we both jumped up. He charged this time with his fists ignited. I positioned myself about 6 feet from the railing and put my right foot about a foot ahead of my left. "Let's play!" once he came within reaching distance I shot my hands out and grabbed both his wrists. The fire licked my palms but I paid no heed as I fell back, throwing the Prince above me as I put my right foot on his chest. I rocked on my back and kicked him over me while letting go of his wrists. He flew back and out of view as I laid there for a quick second before crawling back to my feet. I heard a loud splash and smirked. I dusted myself off and casually walked over to the edge. The crew gathered some feet away from me and stared in shock. Their Prince, beaten by a girl. I laugh.

"Still think your not predictable?" I called out to a small red dot in the middle of the ocean. Zuko looked up at me and glared…I think…I can't see that far. I gave a nod to Lieutenant Jee who took it as a sign to get the Prince's ass outta the water. A few minutes later, a sopping wet Zuko climbed onto the deck glaring at anyone who said a word.

"That was Excellent! Emily you are truly impressive!" Uncle shuffled toward us slapping a hand on my back joyfully. I smiled at him and looked over at Zuko who was drying off with his firebending. He stopped and looked back at me with an indifferent stare as I smiled warmly at him. I saw the sides of his mouth tug upward in a small smile, which made me smile wider. The crew clamored around me, congratulating me on my impressive fighting skills. It seems that no one here besides Uncle obviously has ever defeated Zuko. I pulled away from the crowd and calmly walked over to Zuko who raised his one eyebrow at me.

"You're getting better…" he said with a small hint of gentleness coming from his voice. I grinned at him.

"Thanks. You were tougher than I imagined." He blushed and shook his head.

"I should have noticed you were moving toward the railing." I smiled.

"The only advice I can give you is to observe your surroundings and your opponents." He nodded once.

"Like I said, you're pretty good." I couldn't help myself after that. I launched myself at him and hugged him, fiercely nuzzling my face into his chest.

"You're so fucking sweet!" I shouted into his vest. A couple of whistles and catcalls sounded around us when I realized that we we're not alone. I pulled away quickly listening to the crew laugh around us. I looked at Zuko who silenced the crowd with a deadly glare.

"Get back to work!" he barked and the crowd scattered like a murder of crows. Uncle smiled at us and chuckled.

"So what is on our agenda today, Prince Zuko." Zuko looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know where the Avatar is right now?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. I mimed him and closed my eyes. Where are we in the show? Earthbenders captured uncle and me…so we must be-

"He's headed to Roku's Temple." I said returning to my relaxed position staring at the sea. Zuko nodded and turned to his Uncle.

"Uncle, tell the helmsman to start heading to Avatar Roku's Temple!" he gave a brief nod and walked away.

"SHOWER TIME!" I announced running to the door and towards our room.

(Everybody owns Monopoly, no body likes it. even if you say you do…you don't)

there, another chapter so you people can get off my back! Anyway, got x-rays for my ass (yeah…weird) and I have to wait for the results. Please don't be broken…but I do want a butt cast…if they make those.

SEASON TWO WHY DON'T YOU COME TO US?


	12. The temple

Chapter 12 is in da house! Sorry the last chapter took so long, it is hard writing so much action in a fight scene. I read it like 5 times to see if it's not too long or too short or too hard to understand. Oh yeah I kick major ass!

Disclaimer: yeah I own Avatar, as well as: Microsoft, the State of Oklahoma and the Swedish Break Dancing Team.

NOTE: I've noticed that over 700 people have read my story…and you know what the weird thing is? I only have like 30 reviews…hmmm…what could be the cause of that? REVIEW ME!

MEGA NOTE: I HATE Mary-Kate and Ashley movies. They are so retarded! I could just kill myself. But we had to watch Mary-Kate and Ashley go to Paris in French class. I wanted to rip my eyeballs out and stab pencils in my ears to stop the torment.

(I swear to God if I see another Mary-Kate and Ashley movie I'll scream!)

After a well needed showering for the both of us, we ate breakfast and began plotting our course to Avatar Roku's Temple. Hot damn is this gonna be sweet!

"Do you know that Avatar Roku's Temple is in the Fire Nation Prince Zuko?" Uncle asked while playing Pi-Sho with several crewmembers. When I say play, I mean owning their ass in the game. Zuko stood at the table with assorted maps and other mapping supplies.

"I know Uncle, but if the Avatar is going there, so will I." He replied not taking his eyes off the paper.

"Sir!" the helmsman said while he navigated the ship. "The Avatar's in sight." Zuko smirked.

"Excellent." He exited the helm, with me following him.

"I would be more worried about the blockade right ahead of us." I said when we made it to the deck. A few soldiers were readying the catapult while Zuko stood at the bow of the ship with his telescope.

"Zhao." He said with venom dripping from the one word.

"Yeah…" I said scowling. The Avatar's bison was right ahead of us flying toward the Temple. We launched a fireball at the Avatar's bison but missed…obviously. And that made Commander Monkey Face start the cycle of tar balls. A stray fireball hit our engine which made it jerk downward sending everyone all over the place. Black smoke enveloped the rear of the ship as we continued through the ocean. I tipped over and would've hit the floor if Jee didn't catch me. I smiled and stood on my own with a nod of thanks. A soldier ran over to Zuko who was getting up from the floor out of breath.

"Sir, the engine is damaged!" he reported. Another soldier ran up clearly panic-stricken.

"Sir, What are we going to do about the blockade?" Zuko looked over at the incoming ships and furrowed his brow. I guess I had to make the decision for him.

"Run the blockade!" I shouted gripping the railing as another fireball hit the water near us causing the boat to jerk. They all looked at me like I was crazy…and they weren't too far off.

"Are you crazy? They'll stop us easily! Their ships are about three times the size of mine, and three times the speed!" Zuko shouted back.

"Trust me." I said staring at him. He stared back at me for what seems like forever before nodding his head and ordering the crew to keep going. We both stood at the bow of the ship as we passed in-between Zhao's massive ships. I smiled as I found Zhao glaring at us from above. I flicked him off as we cleared the blockade and continued.

"What do you suppose we do now, Emily?" Uncle asked coming from inside the ship.

"We can use the smoke as a cover and lead Zhao off our trail." Zuko said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sounds like a great idea!" I said leaping into the air.

(I could be retarded and still write a better script than any MK and A movies!)

So after a good argument which ended with almost getting thrown overboard again, Emily and I set off on the small boat to the Temple. I scowled as I steered the small boat toward the Temple under the cover of the smoke. The smoke was thick and it took cautious steering to reach the crescent shaped island.

"Are we there yet?" Emily asked for the tenth time.

"No we are not there yet! Will you Shutup! You are testing my patience."

"Non-existent…" she muttered under her breath as she sat back down next to me. I clenched my teeth and ignored her words and concentrated on steering.

_This is the girl I fell in love with?_

_Yup…_

_Agni she is annoying!_

_Get used to it…_

_Why must I be cursed by Cupid's arrow?_

_Beats me…_

_Why do I love her?_

_Maybe it's because of her sheer beauty, her witty humor, her childish antics, and her nieve attitude toward your feelings?_

_Don't rub it in. _

_Sorry…_

"Are we there-" 

"FOR THE LOVE OF AGNI SHUTUP!" I shouted turning my head toward her. She blinked a couple times before glaring at me. I glared back and began the glare-off. A few seconds past before Emily's eyes shot wide open in shock.

"Ha! I win!" I announced inflating my previously deflated ego.

"No, we're about to crash!" she pointed to the island which was about 10 feet away. I grabbed the steering device and spun it to the right as quickly as possible causing the ship to lurch to the right. Emily toppled out of her seat and right into me as the ship straightened itself. I opened my eyes and found Emily's face mere centimeters from my own. She was on top of me with her legs on either side of my hips and her hands on my shoulders. I felt her breath come out in short, quiet gasps against my face. The closeness was suffocating me. She stared at me, too shocked to move.

_DO IT!_

_What?_

_KISS HER RIGHT NOW!_

_No I will not!_

_THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! UNCLE'S NOT AROUND TO MEDDLE IN!_

My blood was on fire with all this emotion circling around me. My mind went fuzzy with all the thoughts swirling inside. My pulse and heart beat like crazy. 

"Sorry!" she jumped up and scuttled away until her back hit the side. I felt disappointed at the lose of what I was feeling just a few seconds ago. I sat up and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it." I docked the ship and we got off. Emily stared at the massive temple ahead of us. It truly was magnificent. It was red that would match the setting of the sun with various windows.

"How do we get in?" I asked to myself crossing my arms.

"The only way we can get in." Emily said standing next to me, her eyes on the temple. I turned my head to her and raised my eyebrow.

"How?" she turned her head to me and smiled eerily.

"With style!" I internally sighed. Great.

(Yeah, go to France and on the first day find two cute boys who fall in love with you in a week…)

Breaking in was easy, but finding where the Hell Aang and the others would be SUCKED ASS! After about 10 minutes of searching we finally found them. Unfortunately so did Zhao. Fight fight fight, get captured, get chained to a wall. Oh yeah, this is just peachy…I could just DIE!

"Why won't it open?" Zhao shouted in frustration after another failed attempt into getting the damn door open. I laughed making everyone in the room turn toward me.

"What's so funny seer?" Zhao asked threatening as he stalked toward my chained self still giggling.

"It's just that if Avatar Roku wanted you in there, he wouldn't have locked the door now would he?" I asked coyly, smirking. Apparently, Zhao changed since the last time I saw him. He smirked and backhanded me swiftly causing me to wince. Zuko struggled against his restraints next to me as I turned back to Zhao with a glare.

"Don't you touch her!" he growled clenching his teeth. Zhao's smirk widened as he rounded on Zuko.

"Why? You two lovebirds or something?" he asked. Zuko jerked on his chains in order to try and get to the Commander.

"No, but you should know better than to treat a woman like that!" Zuko scowled as he glared at Zhao with utmost hatred. I stared at Zuko.

"Z…relax…he's just doing this because I can't kick his ass." I said as matter-of-factly. Zhao turned back to me and glared. I smiled back which in turn got another slap across the face. My cheek stung like hell with a weird tingling feeling. I clenched my teeth and ripped my foot free of the chains and kick Zhao roughly in the nads. He stumbled away; his smirk replaced with a look of PAIN! Justice is done!

"Commander the door is opening!" the head honcho sage guy called out pointed to the really large doors. Smoke was immiting from the bottom of the door as it slowly opened. I looked over at Zuko who stared at the door, which was now glowing an odd blue light.

"Release all your firepower!" Zhao commanded and began shooting a stream of fire at the opening of the door. Everyone started launching fire at the door. Well, everyone except my chained comrades and me. The fire at the door started swirling around its caster before launching back at everything in the viscidity. The fire disintegrated the chains surrounding Zuko and I and we took off faster than an Ethiopian chasing a donut. I took his hand and ran straight for the window.

"What's going on?" Zuko yelled as we continued to run. We dodged a large crumbling tower and it crashed behind us.

"THAT'S WHAT GOING ON!" I yelled pulling him closer as we ran to the window. The closer I got, the faster I thought. I moved my free hand up across my chest.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Zuko yelled, as we were about 3 feet from the window. Apparently I was. When I got to the window still, I jumped and threw my arm out shattering the glass. We fell down the side of the Temple for what seemed like forever. We hit the water harshly and I felt the water pull us down.

(God forbid that your grandfather's the American Ambassador for France…)

Water was in my lungs as I struggled to the surface. My armor weighed me down, but I kicked up trying to reach the surface. I looked around for any sign of Emily and found nothing. The lack of oxygen pressured me into clawing to the surface. I broke the top of the water and coughed heavily. Once my breathing steadied I looked around to spot Emily already swimming back to where our boat was docked. Talk about convenient.

"Are you alright?" she asked when I pulled myself aboard. She was sopping wet from head to toe. Her arm was cut badly and began bleeding all over the place. I nodded and grabbed her arm. She let out a hiss and I shushed her.

"Your bleeding." She rolled her eyes.

"Gee really? I never would've known, Captain Obvious." She said sarcastically as I pulled out some first aid bandages and proceeded to wrap her arm tightly. When I was done she blushed and pulled away. "Thanks." I nodded once and dried myself off with my firebending. I took the wheel and started up the engines.

"We have to get out of here before Zhao catches us." I said as the ship pulled away from the mini-harbor.

"Uh…Z?" I turned my head to her and raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm still kinda wet over here…" she stated shivering. I knotted my brow as ideas swirled through my head.

_She's not a firebender._

_I know, how should she get dry?_

_You could always hold her and steam the water off…_

_That's just sick!_

_Or…she could take off all her clothes… :D_

_That's even worse…stop talking…_

I took both her arms and pulled her gently against my chest and used my firebending to dry her off. I looked down at her and saw a small blush form across her face. The whole time I began sweating with my ever-increasing pulse. It felt…nice to have her in my arms like this. She looked up and smiled when I pulled away from her and steered the boat.

"Thanks." she repeated as we continued in silence toward my ship, which was awaiting us at the border of the Earth Kingdom waters.

(FUCK YOU MARY-KATE AND ASHLEY!)

yeah, that chapter was really shitty…I could just kill myself at the horribleness of this chapter!

On the bright side, I got to bash Mary-Kate and Ashley…god do I hate them! XD


	13. The potion

OMG THAT WAS THE BEST SEASON PREMIRE I'VE EVER SEEN! I would love to talk about it, but I'm sure you came here for the long awaited 13th chapter. I know it has been a while, but with all these things poppin up, I can't keep up.

Disclaimer: Oh I wish to own a lot of things, but if I owned said things, things wouldn't be so normal now would it?

NOTE: all ( ) will have quotes from Resident Evil 4 (because this game is just so awesome!)

MEGA NOTE: beware of Leon's EXTREMELY cheesy dialogue. Every time I play the game I fall out of whatever I am sitting in laughing my guts out at the retarded lines Leon says. You must play (or watch someone play) this game!

ULTRA NOTE: OMG AVATAR SEASON TWO COMING SOON! I saw the commercial…I thought I was having cardiac arrest. When it was over I was all twitchy and stuff…now I can't seem to stop reminding my parents every time I see them…good times…

I particularly like this chapter. It gave my funny bone a much-needed jumpstart.

("Why don't you quit before the audience gets pissed off?" –Leon)

"He slipped right past me…again…" ok, I've had enough. Ever since we got back to the ship, all he's been talking about is how the Avatar slipped right past him. Anymore of this and I will have to rip out my eardrum!

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" I shouted slamming my fist on the table. The sound seemed to have woken Z from his mantra because he turned his head and glared at me.

"It's all your fault!"

"My fault? How the hell is this my fault?"

"You didn't capture the Avatar!"

"Sorry bub, but it's my job to only TELL YOU where the Avatar is! So just shut your mouth!"

"You don't talk to me like that!"

"I can talk to you however I please!"

"How so? What goes on in that empty head of yours that makes you think that?"

"I am American! I have a right to freedom of speech!"

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!" both of us looked at Uncle who sat between us in the galley. He was rubbing his temples and frowning. Zuko and I looked at eachother and began a glare-off. Ok…he was glaring, while I made funny faces. It didn't work.

"Now that you two have calmed down, I will go fetch us some relaxing tea, Great Agni knows I need it." he muttered the last part to himself before getting up and started waddling to the kitchens.

("I see that the President has equipped his daughter with ballistics too…" –Luis)

Mission: Matchmaking

Step Three: Drug Emily…shouldn't be too hard.

I calmly walked into the kitchen where the cook was lounging in a chair by the window. He saw me and stood up before bowing low.

"May I help you, General?" he asked. I see his voice is still cracking. Excluding the Prince and the Seer, he is the youngest person on this ship. He had the usual Fire Nation features: Black hair tied up in a topknot, pale skin, and golden eyes. He wore his usual cook outfit consisting of a simple apron over a red and black tunic. I nodded and pulled out the love potion I kept hidden in my sleeve.

"Yes, could you whip us up three cups of tea?" the cook nodded while I gave the potion to the cook who studied it carefully. "I also need you to put two drops of that in Emily's cup."

"Is this what the Lieutenant was talking about?" I see Jee has told the crew about my little "mission". I nodded my head while we both stared at the potion.

"Can you do that for me?"

"You have to be out of your mind, General! Those two only bicker and argue with eachother!" I smiled at the confused youth and motioned him toward the door. I opened it a little bit and we both watched the Prince and the Seer sitting there. Prince Zuko made the first move.

"How's your arm?" he asked, clearly feeling out of place, as he turned his head to look at her. She gave a shrug meeting his gaze. They stared at eachother for what seemed like forever before she responded.

"Ok…but I've had far worse than a simple cut." She smiled a bit touching her injured limb lightly. Prince Zuko raised his eyebrow, shock written all over his face.

"A simple cut? Your arm was practically lacerated! How worse can you get?"

"I fell down a hill over the summer and I messed up my shoulder so bad that I needed physical therapy for three weeks." He winced slightly eyeing the injured arm.

"Must be tough." The cook's expression was that of awe as we watched the two most stubborn people actually getting along. Zuko moved over into my seat, interested in their conversation. I smiled. Bold Prince Zuko. Very bold.

"No: I've fallen out of trees, ran into a few walls, cracked my skull open twice-"

"Twice?" my smile widened at the level of concern in his voice.

"Yeah…clearly I have yet to learn my lesson." With that, I closed the door and looked at the cook.

"Those two. All I ever see them do is argue and fight." He said astonished at the rare sight he just witnessed.

"It may always seem like that, but that is how Prince Zuko and the young Seer bond. They actually are close friends."

"And what do you hope to accomplish by drugging Emily?" I looked up at the young cook and smiled.

"I want Prince Zuko to be happy. I want only the best for him. And it's not having to chase after a little twelve-year-old boy. Emily is, what I believe, best for him." And besides I could get some grandchildren sooner or later! But, it is best to keep things like that to myself. "So could you do that for me?" the cook clenched the bottle gently in is hand giving me an earnest nod.

"Of course, General!" I smiled and gave the cook a nod before leaving the kitchens. The two teenagers did not notice my return while they conversed.

"I've broken my arm once." Prince Zuko said letting out a sigh. Emily blinked and moved closer to the Prince.

"How?" she asked, poking his right arm roughly. I smiled at her innocent, naïve actions. The Prince glanced carefully at her before speaking.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"How bad could it be? I've had a frozen pack of meat slam on my foot." Prince Zuko sighed and closed his eyes.

"I…told my sister she was getting fat."

("Humph! How rude! I see no relevance in my figure and my standing!" –Ashley)

Must not laugh. Must. Not. Oh well. I laughed. Long and hard.

"I thought I told you not to laugh." He said, annoyed.

"You tried to make me promise not to, but that doesn't mean that I'd do it!" I replied when I finally calmed down, tears running down my face and my sides hurting with all the laughter. I looked up at him and smiled, my face still brimming with tears of laughter. He rolled his eyes and rubbed the tears away with his thumb. That brush of skin alone sent shivers up and down and back up my spine.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, more to himself, as he put his index finger and thumb under my chin and looked me in the eye. Usually all I saw in his eyes were either anger, rage, or irritation…there's really no difference between the three. But what I saw. It's like the windows to his soul. Somehow those eyes were soft, warm…like pools of lava. My senses were going bonkers. My heartbeat went crazy, my pulse went haywire, and more than likely my cholesterol went up 20 some odd points.

_OMG what the FUCK is happening!_

_Well, obviously Zuko has allured you into his spell._

_Looks to me like it's the opposite._

_What?_

_No way. He's either high, or-_

_Having the same thoughts I am right now _:D

_What are you thinking?_

_You don't want to know…_

_Oh maybe on the lines of MAKING OUT!_

_WHA?_

_I told you…anyway, this can't go. Push the jerk away, now!_

_No way! Go in for the kill Emily! CLAIM WHAT'S YOURS!_

"You two sure have an interesting way of making up!" Both of us shot backward like two magnets with the same polarity. We looked up at Uncle who was standing there with his hands in his sleeves.

"How long have you been there, Uncle?" Zuko asked moving back to his original seat as Uncle sat down back in between us. He shrugged remaining secretive as usual. Typical Uncle. The cook came in carrying a tray with three cups of tea and set them down in front of us. I gave a smile and nodded my thanks to the cook while he smiled back before disappearing behind the door. I looked at the cup of tea and smiled. Mmm tea.

("I've sent my right hand to dispose of you!" –Salazar)

I watched Emily pick up her cup and take a large gulp of it. This is it! She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Boy this stuff is good!" she said taking another sip. She opened her eyes and…that's when it all went down hill from there. The minute she opened her eyes, the door opened and all eyes were on the Lieutenant.

"Prince Zuko, the crew is awaiting your orders. Where are we heading?" I stared at the Lieutenant just as a green blur shot from her seat and latched herself to the Lieutenant. Prince Zuko and Jee stared at the girl oddly while Prince Zuko and I stood up. "Umm, hello Emily." He said, confused. Prince Zuko walked over to the Lieutenant and grabbed Emily by the back of her shirt collar.

"Get off the Lieutenant." He said jerking her back, but she didn't move.

"NEVER! NEVER SHALL OUR LOVE SEPARATE FROM ONE ANOTHER!" Prince Zuko and Lieutenant Jee stared at her before Jee turned his attention to me.

"General, did you give her the-" I made frantic gestures trying to get the Lieutenant to be quiet, but that was all Prince Zuko needed to figure it out. He rounded on me, narrowing his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" he asked calmly. Warning signs were going off in my head. I gave a sheepish smile.

Apparently, Prince Zuko didn't think it was so funny.

"I sort of…drugged her?" he stared at me. Hours seemed to have passed before he replied.

"You should be praying to the gods that you're related to me." With that he left leaving the Lieutenant and I completely stumped. He didn't blow his top, yell, or anything.

That scared me more than anything.

"MY LOVE!" Emily shot us both out of our stupor, which brought up another moment of confusion. What are we going to do with her?

"What do you propose we do, General?" I thought about this logically. If she were left to follow Jee around, she would drive him insane. Not to mention if Prince Zuko was around…I cringed.

"We'll have to lock her up somewhere until the potion wears off." He looked at the girl clung to him like static.

"The prison hold?"

"That would be the only place she probably won't break out of." He gave a nod and gently pried the girl off him.

"Emily?" he asked. Emily's head jerked up and grinned at the Lieutenant.

"Yes my love?" he rolled his eyes and pulled her away as gently as he could.

"I have a surprise for you." Her eyes got as wide a dinner plates, as she grinned at him.

"YOU DID? THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU! WHERE IS IT?" I smiled…kids.

"You'll have to follow me…" with that he left the galley with Emily tailing him just as she does Prince Zuko.

Speaking of Prince Zuko, what can I do about him?

I could explain myself about the situation…I chuckled. Me, explaining myself to my own nephew. Oh well, it must be done.

I walked through the mass of corridors and stairs until I reached Prince Zuko and Emily's room. I knocked once and listened for any sound. The reply on the other side of the door was a mix between a grumble and a snort.

"Prince Zuko…may I come in?" again I received another grumble so I took it for a yes and walked in. Incense smoke filled the room with the scent of vanilla. Prince Zuko was seated in a corner of the room facing his meditation altar with his back to me.

I was calm. My nephew may be stubborn and a little harsh, but he has more self-control. My face was set but my insides were twisting inside myself. Me, nervous of my nephew…course I would be, he hasn't started raving or ranting yet.

"What did you do to her?" short, simple, to the point…predictable. If he wants answers, I'll give them.

"Drugged her. It was a love potion." He let out a sharp exhale, the flames of the candles shooting upwards.

"How long does it work?"

"About 7 hours. We've locked her up in the prison hold…well; at least that's the idea. I don't think she will be too keen on staying in a cell until it wears off." The hairs at the back of my neck was prickling, every nerve was tense. This isn't like him, he would be shouting, throwing fire at the walls, the usual. And him just sitting there…scares me a little.

"Fine…now leave me be." I let out a quiet sigh of relief and hurried to the door. My hand was on the handle when he stopped me.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko?"

"Don't interfere with my personal affairs." I smiled. He was talking to deaf ears. I turned around smiling at his back.

"Then make this old man's life a little easier by telling her." He gave a snort and I walked out the door.

("Your right hand comes off?"- Leon)

_What is wrong with me?_

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, that I didn't go overboard…_

_Isn't that a good thing?_

_I don't know…I never had a feeling like this._

_Maybe it's Emily…_

_What?_

_I don't know for sure, but I think she's having an effect on you._

I shook my head and focused on my breathing. In and out. In and out. I couldn't get it out of my head. Back in the galley, I felt so…weird.

It has a name…it's called jealousy 

_I am not jealous!_

_Sure…you would have loved her acting that way to you wouldn't you?_

…

In and out. IN AND OUT.

"Strawberry kicks vanilla's ass anyday!" 

"_I win Princey!"_

"_HEY Z!"_

"_As long as I am here, you can't be hurt."_

I shook my head. Her voice won't get out of my head. My eyes snapped open and the fire from the candles died leaving me in darkness. I was panting hard, trying to rid myself of the thoughts. The thoughts won't stop. Every time I blinked, I would see her face, smiling cheerfully.

Why am I afraid?

Why can't I tell her?

Am I afraid she'll reject me?

Am I afraid to admit my feelings to her?

WHAT FEELINGS? You have no feelings! You can not love! You must be strong! You can never capture the Avatar if you have some woman clinging to you! If he had no feelings, he wouldn't be afraid! 

_HE IS WEAK! FIRE NATION PRINCES ARE NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!_

_Whatever you say…_

"PRINCE ZUKO!" before I could answer, my door slammed open and Uncle ran in, out of breath. I got up and walked over to him while he tried to catch his breath.

"What is it this time?" I asked. He looked up at me and the look on his face was enough. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was set in a firm line.

"It's Emily…She's…she's escaped from the…prison hold…don't know…where she is."

"What?"

"Emily broke out of the prison hold…and when I say broke out, I mean she practically tore the cell apart."

"Where is she now?" Uncle shook his head, finally regaining his breath.

"We have no idea. But we must find her before she does something-"

"Incredibily stupid." I finished for him. He nodded and we both stormed out of my room.

("Well, if it isn't the bitch in the red dress." Krauser)

Her trail was easy to follow. Just follow the trail of stunned and most likely injured crew. We followed said trail up to the deck where we thankfully found the girl before she did anything to further damage the ship or any of the crew. She was giggling while clinging onto the Lieutenant.

"How did she break out of the prison?" I asked the Lieutenant who tried pulling the girl away but to no avail.

"I have no idea. One minute everything was fine, the next I hear my crew screaming down below about some raving lunatic rampaging from the prison hold."

"I LOVE YOU JEE!"

"How much longer will this last." Both the Lieutenant and I jumped at the sudden statement Prince Zuko made.

"About a few more hours." I said looking up at the sky. The sun was bleeding into the horizon casting everything in a reddish orange hue.

"A few hours too many." My nephew replied glancing at me through his good eye. I smiled.

("I see you've been doing your homework." –Ada)

So we stood around on the deck, watching Emily follow the Lieutenant everywhere he went. Every time she smiled at him, I felt a pang in my stomach, like something was stabbing it.

The high and mighty Fire Prince, jealous? 

_No, I most certainly am not!_

_Then why do you feel that way?_

_I don't!_

_Uh-huh_

_Listen, you shut up!_

_Man, you really must have wanted Uncle's plan to work huh…_

_NO!_

_Whatever…why haven't you admitted it to her yet? I mean, you admit it to yourself about every 5 minutes._

_I have not! _

_Answer the question…_

_Why? I have no idea why I haven't told her…_

_You're afraid._

_I am not!_

_You're afraid of what she will say…you're afraid of what she thinks…you're afraid she'll reject you._

…

_I guess I've hit the nail right on the coffin. _

…

_It doesn't matter what she thinks…tell her…let it off your chest…if she does reject you, at least you told her._

I am afraid of her opinion. What if she doesn't accept my feelings… 

What if she returns my feelings?

Why can't I tell her?

"Funny isn't it?" Uncle nudged my side with his elbow.

"What?" he gave a low chuckle before glancing at me sideways.

"Nothing…" I rolled my eyes and stared out at the Lieutenant and Emily. Every time he looked at her, she would grin like a maniac.

Wish that was you eh? 

_I do not!_

_Ha! You and I both know that you wish she was smiling like that at you._

…

_Speechless again, Zuko. Maybe if you tell her, and she returns your feelings, she would smile like that at you._

"Sooo…sleepy." She gave a loud yawn and passed out. Literally. Uncle started laughing along with half of the crew. The Lieutenant and I stood there, staring at Emily who the Lieutenant was carrying.

"You would best put her to bed, nephew." I glared at Uncle but took her from the Lieutenant's arms.

"She must have tired herself out." the Lieutenant stated happy to be rid of the annoyance.

"Breaking out of a high-security prison cell and demolishing half of the ship can do that to a young girl." I rolled my eyes and bid my Uncle goodnight before retiring to my room. I opened the door and sighed. She wasn't really heavy, but it couldn't kill her to drop a few pounds.

I placed her softly on her side of the bed and took off her shoes and the weird coverings (socks) off her feet. I stood there for a few minutes, just taking in her beauty. She was an angel while she slept, while she is awake is a totally different story. I shook my head and stepped away from her and changed into my sleeping attire before pulling myself into the bed. I pulled the covers over the both of us and sighed.

"Why am I afraid to tell you that I love you?" I asked watching her turn over to her side, facing me. I reached a hesitant hand and brushed the hair out of her face. She inhaled deeply and I pulled my hand away quickly. She exhaled softly and settled herself into the mattress.

"Why can I only tell you while you sleep?" I moved closer to her until I could feel her breath against my neck. Again she took a deep breath in and relaxed against me. I swallowed and tried keeping myself under control.

"Why do you torture me so?" I moved my face closer while turning her face up toward me. I drew closer. Closer. Lightly. Ever so lightly. I kissed her lips softly. I felt my insides twist, my face feel tingly, my heartbeat was so loud it could've woken her up. I pulled away and smiled. Perfect.

"I wish I was a pirate…so I can steal all the rubix cubes…and put them on an island…where there are more pirates!" Almost perfect.

("Story of my life…" –Leon)

I know this came…WAY later than I originally planned. But as I have said before…a lot of things have come up.

Things such as: breaking my toe (that was a painful 5 weeks), Honors Speech (I'm fucking getting a C- in that class!), and of course Resident Evil 4. I mean…that was the best game in the world! you guys are lucky to have this chapter before summer at the rate I'm playing this game! IT'S SO COOL! PLAY THIS GAME!


	14. Pirates, scrolls and lotus tiles oh my!

Damn you computer and all your crappiness!

I hate my internet comp…why must it suck so bad!

I hate my writing comp…why must it be so old!

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, I wouldn't be typing on this piece of shit comp (Microsoft windows 98 edition)

I know I haven't continued with the plot, but I felt that I needed to express characteristics. That's another reason that it took so long to post the last chapter. I wanted everyone acting, as they should. Zuko was really hard to do for that chapter. Trying to keep him in character, but still trying to have him admit his feelings. I know some people may be angry, but here's a little fact…ZUKO'S HUMAN!

(OH I WISH I WERE AN OSCAR MYER WEINER!)

I must have had the best sleep in my life! I shot out of bed and inhaled deeply, the scent of the ocean and that god-awful vanilla smell filling my senses. The sun was shining into the room making the metal floor gleam like it DIDN'T have 3 ft. of dust on it. I smiled to myself and began dressing. I picked out a red tunic with black pants. Put on my shoes, brush my hair and I'm good to go.

"Let's go out and greet the day Emily!" I grinned and strolled out of the room. The crew waved at me while I continued my trek to the galley as I waved back at them.

"I thought you would be still asleep." Came a voice from behind me making me cringed slightly. Sure it was a friendly voice, but I don't like being sneaked up on. I turned around and smiled at Uncle who gave me a light pat on the back.

"And miss a morning like this? You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Uncle chuckled and we walked to the galley, chatting about random things like tea. Everybody loves tea. The galley was crammed pack full of crewmembers trying to have a decent meal before beginning their morning routines. We walked over to our usual table where Zuko was calmly eating his breakfast. He looked more relaxed than I have ever seen him. I smiled deviously before crouching around some of the crew. They gave me weird looks but shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads amusingly.

I weaved in and out between the crew trying not to catch the Prince's eye. I made my way behind him and crept up behind him. Uncle swallowed a chuckle and took a seat next to the oblivious Prince. I could hear the crew snigger behind my back as I crept right behind him. My mouth was about a centimeter away from his ear when I sprung my attack.

"MORNING!" whatever he was holding was now all over himself as he flung himself up to a fighting stance. He would have been scary, if porridge wasn't gliding down his face. Behind me, the crew hid their faces to hide their laughter. It took Zuko a second before he dropped his stance and glared down at me.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled, flames evaporating the porridge. I slapped his now clean shoulder while I laughed in his face.

"You looked so relaxed…and I thought 'Hey, why not mess up his would be perfect morning?'" he scowled, glaring at the giggling crew behind me. It amazed me how fast they shut up.

"Prince Zuko…Emily…would you two not try and start up again. These old ears will not be able to tolerate your badgering today. Now have some breakfast Emily, and we can go over today's plan." With that being said, the Prince and I sat on either side of Uncle while I began piling my plate. Mmm food…life's greatest gift.

"So where are we headed?" Uncle said rubbing his palms together. Prince Zuko shrugged and pointed at me with his thumb.

"She should know." I swallowed and took a big sip of tea before replying.

"Just keep going the way we are now." Uncle nodded and stood up.

"I will go tell the helmsmen then…you two behave." We both glared at him as he smiled and left. I took another sip of tea and calmly stood up.

"What do you wanna do today?" Zuko looked up at me and sighed.

"I should be training."

"Didn't you train earlier this morning…like you do every morning?" he shook his head.

"I slept in-" I spit out my tea all over the table and grabbed his shoulders, shaking them roughly.

"YOU WHAT? IS THAT EVEN PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE?" he rolled his eyes and pushed me off of him.

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

(THAT IS WHAT I TRULY WANT TO BE!)

She cocked her head to one side while I stood up shakingly.

"Why not?"

_You should know…you wouldn't stop nuzzling my chest all night…it drove me insane._

"You were talking in your sleep." She scoffed.

"I do not talk in my sleep, you big liar!"

"You were talking about how you wish you were a pirate so you could steal all the roobicks cubes and put them on an island where there are more pirates." Her jaw dropped and I sighed. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

"That's weird. I never talked in my sleep before…"

That's because you never taken a love potion and passed out on my deck before. 

"You must have been really tired or something." I yawned slightly causing her to frown.

"I'm sorry I kept you up all night with my useless babbling." I put my hand up and shook my head again.

"It's ok…it was…amusing." She beamed up at me and I felt like gold.

_And I liked how you rubbed your face in my chest all night…it was worth it._

"So, you wanna go to the deck so you can train…or whatever the hell you do up there while I'm still sleeping soundly in bed?" I felt my lips tug upward in a small smile. I nodded and we headed out of the galley and up the stairs to the deck. The lack of sleep was taking full effect as I struggled up the stairs. I watched Emily bound up the steps like it was no problem. Like she didn't dismantle my prison hold, half of my ship, and harassed the Lieutenant. How much energy does she have? I finally made it up to the deck where some of the crew trained. The clouds were non-existent as the sun shined above the ship.

Emily walked over to the rail and leaned against it. I shrugged and challenged one of the crewmembers on the deck. We bowed to eachother and began throwing fire at eachother. My muscles were straining as I tried to keep up, but I was tired. Suddenly without warning the ship tilted sharply sending everyone to one side of the ship. I gripped onto the metal railing while others were sliding across the deck. A flash of red was all I saw before I was dropped to the ground. I groaned and opened my eyes to find two bluish-green eyes staring right back. My whole body froze when I realized that that red blur smacking into me was none other than Emily.

_Someone's changed our course!_

I bet you don't mind, huh Zuko? 

Emily was flush against me making my head go fuzzy and my brain go awall. Her eyes went wide and she jumped back, scuttling backwards on her hands and feet like a crab. I shook my head and stood up. No time for this now.

"Someone's changed our course!" I looked around as everyone was heaving himself or herself, in Emily's case, off the ground.

"Well DUH any retard could've figured that one out!" Emily said making a weird face. I started toward the helm, determined to find the one responsible. Emily followed right behind me as I slammed open the helms door and went straight to the helmsmen. Uncle and a small group of crewmembers were playing that ridiculous Pi-Sho game.

"Who changed our course? What is the reason for this mutiny?" I shouted at the helmsmen.

"I did." I turned around to face my Uncle who was concentrating on his Pi-Sho game.

"Uncle?" I asked as Emily sat by the board watching Uncle and the crew play.

"I can assure you this is a matter of utmost importance. You see, I've lost my Lotus Tile."

"Lotus Tile?"

"Yes you half-wit, Lotus Tile. That's the essential piece in Uncle's strategy." I scowled momentarily at Emily and turned back to Uncle.

"You've changed our course for a Lotus Tile?"

"Just give me about 20 minutes at this nearby market and see if we can replace it." my eye twitched and I breathed fire causing smoke to fill the room.

"Good thing you have such an understanding nephew." Emily said coughing.

"I'm going to rest." I said turning to leave.

"God knows you need it," she said quietly as I shut the door.

(FOR IF I WERE AN OSCAR MAYER WEINER!)

A few good hours of Prince-less peace later, we finally made it to the market. Uncle went to about every shop in the place, coming back with grave news afterwards.

"It's nice to know that this was a complete waste of time."

"I dunno, I think we have enough supplies to last us until the next iceage." I said as the crew started hauling the endless piles of seemingly useless junk Uncle had to buy.

"What's an iceage, young one?"

"An era where there's nothing but volcanoes and hot springs."

"Really?"

"Uncle enough!"

"OH this looks like an interesting place!" Uncle grabbed my arm and pulled us into the ship parked in the docks. I didn't have to be from a different world to know that that ship doesn't really roll out the welcome wagon. Inside was dusty and was lined with odd-looking objects. I stared at all the creepy looking statues and the rows of weapons with awe.

"Uncle, can we go now? We have to get back on the Avatar's trail!" clearly Uncle was ignoring him.

"Isn't this handsome? Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" I chuckled to myself and turned back to the rows of random stuff that lined the walls.

"Pretty girl you have here." I cringed and turned around. Right behind me was a pirate. Traditional pirate with the pirate hat, robe, white hair and the ever so obvious reptilian parrot on his shoulder. I tensed up and backed away slowly. "I can fetch a high price for her…if you're willin to trade." The pirate turned to Zuko who was right behind him, glaring his face off. I twitched slightly. What am I? Some kind of packaged meat?

"The girl's not for sale." He said as I glared at the pirate. Pirate man looked at Zuko, then back at me and smiled.

"I see, she's your concubine then?" CONCUBINE? I glared and stomped angrily on his foot causing the pirate to yelp loudly.

"I BELONG TO NO ONE ASSMUNCH! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I'M NOT TRYING TO GOUGH OUT YOUR LIVER AND MOUNT IT ON A STICK!" Zuko grabbed my arm as I was trying to launch myself at the pirate.

"My my such a feisty one." Uncle and Zuko were trying not to laugh.

"Feisty is an understatement." Uncle said.

"My apologies Miss, you don't see very many girls walking around without belonging to someone." This guy just grinds my gears.

"You should be sorry you-" before I could let out a string of curse words Zuko slapped his hand over my mouth turning my insults into mere muffles. Suddenly, one of Pirate Man's crew runs in breathing heavily.

"Sir we lost track of those water tribe kids and the little bald monk." The Pirate Man scowled and shook his head.

"We'll find them sooner or later." He said turning back to the three of us. Zuko looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"This bald monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

(EVERYONE WOULD BE IN LOVE WITH ME!)

Pirate Man: yes

Zuko: good, we've been looking for him…listen, team up with us and we'll give you gold

Uncle: and tea!

Pirate Man: OK, so where do we begin?

Zuko: the water you fool!

Oh how I wish convincing them was that simple. But no…pirates are complete retards and need a whole half-hour in order to understand. Zuko chatted with the Pirate Man while Uncle stared out at the water of Pirate Man's ship. I however decided to stay by the stern of the ship.

Big mistake.

"So, which one of those guys do you belong to?" I scowled and gritted my teeth. Must resist urge to rip testicles off.

"Neither. Now leave me alone!" the pirate was dressed in green with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. He smirked and put his arm around me pulling me closer.

"Then why don't you ditch them both and come with us. We know how to treat women." I threw him overboard.

"Anyone else?" I asked threateningly. The others around me backed off and went about their own ways.

Jerks.

I walked over to the bow where Zuko and Pirate Man was and tapped the Prince's shoulder. He turned around and stared at me.

"What?" he asked tired.

"OW! STUPID SCROLL!" I pointed over to the other side of the bank.

"The water tribe girl's gonna be there. Send out some pirates to have her, and her alone, on the run." I turned back to the Prince.

"Then we capture her?" I shook my head.

"No, while she's running…you'll 'rescue' her from the pirates. That's when you tie her up, and interrogate her into handing over the Avatar's whereabouts." He raised his eyebrow, but nodded. Pirate Man let out a throaty laugh and we both glared at him.

"You have any objections?" Zuko asked standing up straight, trying to look intimidating.

"You actually take orders from a woman?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. Zuko glared at him and puffed out his chest.

"She actually is a Seer. And she knows where the Avatar is." Pirate Man scowled and looked around Zuko to me and smiled.

"Who'd thought a temperamental, feisty girl would be a Seer." I blew a raspberry. Pirate Man backed off and turned to his crew and began shouting orders for the plan. Zuko turned around and scowled.

"I don't like him." He said point blank. I shrugged.

"He just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Thanks for standing up for me back there." I smiled at him as he shook his head and turned back around.

"My mother taught me how no woman should be treated like a second-class citizen. She and Uncle taught me respect." I grinned.

"Come on, we gotta get set up." He turned back around and narrowed his eyes.

"Where will you be?"

"Around." I said with a shrug. His eyes narrowed more as he frowned.

"Around where?" I laughed and patted his chest.

"Don't worry, daddy, I won't be far. I just don't want to be in the way." I said in a mock child's voice making him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Very funny." I smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'm truly comical." He sighed and walked away off the ship. Uncle and I followed close behind him.

"Is this going to work?" he asked while Pirate Man sent some of his men into the forest. I swallowed a laugh.

"No…"

"Then why plan all of this?"

"One: time is going as it should, but sometimes it needs an extra push. And two: he's out of my hair." Uncle chuckled and put his hands into his sleeves. Minutes went by while Uncle and I stood by the pirate ship. Our small boat bobbed further downstream.

"So…how are things with you and Prince Zuko?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I dunno. Sometimes he'll be like really nice. Then other times, he wants to jump down my throat…NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICK FUCK!" I shouted watching Uncle grin and laugh.

"I mean no offence, young one. It's just that, you two seem so close." I scoffed.

"Maybe because we're friends?"

"Prince Zuko has changed." I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I got no reply. Instead I heard someone screaming at the top of their lungs. I knew who it was so I took action. By hiding in the nearest tree.

"LET ME GO YOU JERK!" I sighed. Being dragged by Zuko, was Katara. She dug her heels into the ground and pulled back as hard as she could to get away. Her blue eyes were set in determination, but held a sort of fear in them. Her matching blue dress/pants thing strained as she tried getting free.

"Not until I get some results." I rolled my eyes as Zuko picked her up and flung her over his shoulder and walked over to the tree I was sitting in.

"PUT ME DOWN!" he obliged and grabbed both of her hands in one of his own. Silently, he tied her to the tree while she struggled. I lay back onto the branch as he tried to have her tell him the information he wanted. The key word was tried.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean."

"Technically, you did. You knew the necklace was her's and you planned on using it to lure the Avatar." I announced tucking my legs around the branch and fell back. In my upside down view, I could see Prince Zuko scowling. But I'm upside-down, isn't that smiling?

"Stay out of this!" Zuko shouted in my face. I scowled and wiped his spit off my face.

"You really need to say it and not spray it, Princey." He glared at me as I jumped down clumsily beside the Prince.

"Who is she?" I smiled and made a low bow.

"Name's Emily, a Seer, at your service!"

"Then you can help me out of here!" I sighed and shook my head.

"No can do kiddo!" I said feeling Zuko glare at me from behind. I felt his rage press against my back and I smiled.

"Go do something useful, like find the Avatar!" I scowled.

"OH of course my liege! And when we are done, do you want me to fetch your pipe and rub your feet?" I said sarcastically giving a bow. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and gritted his teeth.

"Get!" I rolled my eyes and began walking away. I stopped and turned back around, making faces at the Prince. I smiled when Katara snorted in laughter causing the Prince to turn his head at me and glare. I grinned and made a mad dash into the forest.

Jerk.

"HEY AM I NO GOOD TO CAPTURE?" I heard close by. Walked over to a clearing where a few of the pirates were carrying two nets which contained Sokka and Aang. Sokka struggled in the nets while Aang tried reasoning with the pirates.

"How about you let me go and we won't hurt you?" I laughed to myself and made my way back to the little camp by the boats. Already, Zuko was losing the verbal battle.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PEASENT!"

"Yeah Sokka, you really should shut your mouth." But Sokka's an idiot and would know an oboe from an elbow. Heh…band humor.

"I know, but it's bad business sense."

"Keep the scroll! We could buy a million of them with the reward money we'll get from the Fire Nation." That's when Zuko lost it. While everyone was engaged in battle I made my way over to Katara and began untying her ropes.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked when I untied the last rope in place. I smiled and gave a wink.

"Time is going as it should. And besides, I don't want to be your enemy." She smiled and began running.

"Katara!" I yelled. She stopped and turned back to me.

"How do you know my name?" I shook my head.

"Steal the pirate's ship! Don't worry about the waterfall!" she raised an eyebrow but nodded and continued running to the boats. Once she was out of sight, I ran over to Zuko who was fighting the Pirate Man. Pirate Man swung his sword down which Prince Zuko blocked with his arm bracer. Fire shot out and Zuko along with Pirate Man shot backwards a bit. Uncle stood in between them putting his hands in his sleeves.

"Do you continue to fight when your own ship has set sail?"

"We have no time for you proverbs!" I walked over and pointed at Pirate Man's ship, which was indeed setting sail.

"BLEEDIN HOG-MONKEYS!" Pirate Man yelled and ran off. Zuko pointed and laughed hysterically. I tapped his shoulder and pointed to our own boat, which the pirates themselves stole.

"HEY! THAT'S MY BOAT!" Zuko began running to the edge of the falls with Uncle and I right behind him.

"Maybe it should be a proverb?"

"CONTEMPLATE LATER!" Zuko stopped at the very edge of the waterfall and watched in horror as his boat went over along with the pirate ship.

"MY BOAT!" behind me, Uncle chuckled.

"Prince Zuko, you wouldn't believe it, but I found my Lotus Tile. It was in my sleeve the whole time!" he said triumphantly holding out the small tile. Zuko steamed over and grabbed the tile before throwing it over the falls. I laughed which caused him to turn his anger to me.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT ALL OF THIS DIDN'T YOU?" I giggled and nodded. He twitched his good eye and grabbed the collar of my tunic, lifting me off the ground a little while shaking me.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T TROTTLE YOU RIGHT HERE!" he stopped shaking me but still held my tunic in his grasp glaring at me. I smiled nervously and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll rub your feet?"

(O-C-S-A-R M-A-Y-E-R R-U-L-Z!)

there you have it! on with plot! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this extra special gift to all you readers. Because the next chapter might not come for a while.


	15. Family

NEW NAME NEW CHAPTER NEW SUPRISES…SAME OLD DUMBASS AUTHOR!

Yes I know it has been a while but with Skool, and home life, and the fact that I'm lazy and love to procrastinate doesn't help much.

After some persuading (pleading) from one of my die-hard fans (I just can't help it if I'm so awesome)

So this chapter is dedicated to GorillaGirl (or whatever your name is…can't find out for a while, sorry!) for being so patient with me…sorta…

Anyway, season two is in it's full swing

Hell I'm sure everyone loved that Zuko Alone episode Friday (I know I did ). ZUKO AND AZULA'S VOICES WERE SOOO CUTE! Azula is a crazy bitch! And Ozai is a jerk! I almost cried when Zuko's mommy left. Then I realized that totally fucked up a previous chapter of this story…oh well…

Note: I believe some people are confused at the thought patterns of Zuko and myself so I made a little reference thing…

/Emily's thoughts/

'Zuko's thoughts'

\Retard Emily\

Logical Emily+

)Prick Zuko(

(Teenager Zuko)

Disclaimer: after nearly 14 chapters, do you think I would own Avatar?

(Every one of my readers must be all like "OMG SHE UPDATED!")

We found the navigating boat at the bottom of the falls; the only damage was the snapped mast and a few large dents in the sides. The pirates have long since gone, leaving their destroyed wooden ship behind. Our boat, as damaged as it was, still ran through the dark water. Emily, Prince Zuko, and I were in the miniature captain's coop with the helmsman steering. The few crewmembers we brought with us wandered around on the small deck. Emily was leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest. Prince Zuko leaned on the wall across the coop from her, glaring. I stood in between the two incase they started up again. And judging by the looks on their faces, it would be more than likely.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" he spat angrily pushing himself up with his forearms. Emily followed suite, instead, keeping her arms crossed and pushing with her back and shoulders.

"Yeah…" she replied smoothly trying to remain calm

"Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?" she shrugged.

"There are things that are meant to happen…this is one of those things…so stop yer bitchin." Prince Zuko clenched his fists, which smoked slightly. Emily rolled her eyes and turned toward the door. She glanced back at us once, then walked out onto the deck. Prince Zuko sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"She's something else don't you think?" I asked. Zuko looked up and nodded curtly. "You certainly have an unusual taste in women, Prince Zuko." He narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

"Not another word, Uncle."

"I was just saying-"

"I don't need you interfering with my personal affairs." I smiled.

"Somebody has to." I said airily looking out the small window and out to the night sky.

The rest of the trip was in silence.

(THAT'S RIGHT! THE BITCH IS BACK IN BUSINESS!)

It was nearly midnight when we made it back to the ship. Most of the crew was already asleep when we walked back onto the deck. The few crewmembers that came with us started making a slow sluggish walk down the stairs to get some rest. Uncle left without a word with them. Only Emily and I remained on the deck watching the waves slide onto shore.

"I'm sorry for being a big bitch back there." She said while she leaned on the rail. I gave a short nod while peering at the ocean. We stood out there for a few minutes, staring out at the ocean.

_(THIS SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME!)_

_)What are you talking about?( _

_(Make him talk! DO SOMETHING!)_

"So…where are we going next?"

_(REAL SMART MOVE! DUMBASS!)_

"There is a forest that they are going through right about now…where a gang of rebel kids are messing with Fire Nation soldiers." I sighed.

"I've heard of them. It's going to be rough getting through."

"True." And we returned to silence. The moon overhead was hidden behind the clouds casting the ship and the village nearby in shadows. The silence between us was slowly driving me up the wall.

"So…" I said softly, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah…" she replied resting her elbows on the rail. "Now what?" I shrugged.

"We could always go to sleep." I watched her scowl, still facing the ocean.

"I'm too full of boundless energy to sleep." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't feel like sleeping either…but it was just a thought rather than standing here in silence."

"Well, you wanna talk about something?"

"What could we talk about?" she shrugged.

"Whatever comes to mind." I stared at her, trying to think of a topic which would amuse us both.

"Tell me about your family." I said quickly. She took a deep breath and held it for a second before exhaling deeply.

"Well, I have one older brother, one younger brother and a younger sister, even thoughI haven't heard from my older brother in four years."I suddenly wished I hadn't asked. I've lost family before and it must be painful that her brother is gone. Instead of a story on his death, which I expected, and received a shrug.

"Who knows…he kinda ran away because my mom was being a 'bitch'." She said clenching her index and middle fingers on both hands. I looked at her, raising my eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" she smiled and shook her head.

"What I did with my hands are called quotes. They usually mean that the word I said, in this case bitch, is not true." I blinked, understanding.

"So, why did your brother think your mom was being a 'bitch' to him?" I asked copying her kwotes. She chuckled softly.

"It's a long story. See…my older brother is not my full brother. Basically, he's not my mom's child, but my dad's. He always thought that my mom treated my sister and me better than him because of that fact. But my mom treated me that same way she did to him when I got around to be his age. She only treated us differently because we were like 6. But when my little brother was born, I realized how my stepbrother felt. When my stepbrother, Rob, was 18 he left the house after a big fight with my dad and we didn't see him for like 5 years. Finally we get news from him like 4 years ago that he has a daughter and would like to come see us. Anyway, events happened and we haven't seen him since." I let the information swim around in my head and sink in.

"Did you see his daughter?"

"Yeah…she should be about 5 now…cutest little thing ever. We see her all the time."

"And what about her mother?"

"We see her when we see my niece."

"What about your parents?" she smiled at me and patted my shoulder.

"You're a nosey one ain't cha?" I pulled back, afraid I insulted her. She laughed and grabbed my shoulder to pull me back. "Only kidding! Anyway, what do you want to know about them?"

"What are they like?"

"My mom is a typical mom: always lookin out for Rebecca and the midget, my younger sister and brother and myself. And my dad's a big whiner. He just loves hearing the sound of his own voice, even when no one wants to hear it."

"Sounds interesting…"

"Yeah…my sister has anger issues and acts like a retard, and my brother's annoying and short…hence the nickname midget. And I have a cat named Shadow…though I call her either 'cat' or 'the shit' or any other offensive name I could come up with."

"What's a kat?"

"Four legs, furry body, whiskers, long bushy tail, not too bright." I nodded. She grinned and shoved me playfully.

"Hey!"

"You remind me of my dad the most though. Stubborn, hotheaded, temper the size of a nut. No wonder why I annoy you so much!" she said happily slapping my shoulder. I raised my eyebrow.

"You don't annoy me." It was her turn to look confused. She smiled brightly grabbed my hand bringing it up for us both to see. My eyes went wide staring at my hands locked in hers. I fought the heat creeping up my neck and tried to swallow the lumps that were forming in my throat. Good thing it's too dark to see.

_)WHAT IS THIS? PRINCE ZUKO OF THE FIRE NATION TURNING INTO A PUDDLE OF GOO BECAUSE SOME BROAD'S HOLDING YOUR HAND? YOUR PATHEDIC!( _

_(WAY TO GO ZUKO! YOU'RE SO CLOSE YOU CAN ALMOST TASTE IT!)_

_)INJUSTICE! WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER THINK ABOUT THIS?( _

_(GO IN FOR IT! FINISH THE JOB ZUKO!)_

"You really think so?" I nodded softly, not trusting what might fly out of my mouth. Her smiled widened and she dropped my hand and flung her arms around me so fast it sent us both to the floor. I was on my back with her face nestled into my neck and her arms around my neck. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to keep my breathing under control and my heart rate down.

Some efforts are just futile.

"Umm…Emily?" I asked slowly. She tensed up against me and jerked back suddenly as if I burned her.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly putting her hands on her lap. I sat up and shook my head.

"It's alright."

'_I thoroughly enjoyed that.'_

"It's just that…I don't want people to think I'm just this annoying girl." She turned her face away and stared out at the sky. An hour had passed since the last time I looked out. Stars were glistening overhead like small orbs of light.

"You're not annoying…you're strong, in both mind and body, your brave, and you're not afraid to speak your mind. A little eccentric maybe…but never annoying." She smiled softly. We sat in silence staring at the stars.

"We should be getting to bed. It's kinda late…and I'm tired." She said yawning as she stretched. I nodded and stood up swiftly not bothering to stretch my joints. I held my hand down to Emily who grabbed it and let me pull her to her feet. I realized how close we actually were to eachother. Our breaths mingled together as I leaned in until our faces were a hair apart. I stared into her green-blue eyes searching for an answer.

Then I realized what was happening.

I jerked away quickly until I no longer touched her. She raised an eyebrow and looked out to the ocean with the faintest blush across her cheek.

"All this sea smell is getting into my brain." She said surely. I gave a short nod and watched as she walked to the door that led to the inside of the ship. "You comin or what?" I shook my head.

"In a little while." She shrugged and opened the door and walked down the stairs.

_(WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU WERE SO CLOSE! YOU HAD HER RIGHT THERE! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU PUSH HER AWAY!)_

'_I did what I had to. If I told her my feelings, yeah I know it would be the happiest moment in my life, but if anyone found out, they could use her. They would go through her to get to me. If she got hurt because I couldn't control myself, I wouldn't forgive myself. I want to keep her safe.'_

_(I'm just letting you know that she's more than capable to protect herself.)_

'_Still.'_

_(Whatever…go to bed…damnit…you were so close!)_

'_Enough.'_

(SO PH33R MY SUPER L33+ POWER!)

wow…I should update more often.

I know…I practically smacked you readers in the face with the 'so close, but yet so far' kiss cliché.

Remember, I'm trying to keep everyone in character. So if you find anything that doesn't seem in character, notify me in a review at once!

UNTIL NEXT TIME (A.K.A. a few months from now…)


	16. Admittance

After a thousand years, I have finally decided to update this damn thing.

(I know…I'm a horrible person)

I was frustrated. It's been weeks since we last spotted the Avatar and my patience was wearing thin. Especially with a certain Seer who would gave cryptic clues of his whereabouts such as 'playing in trees' or 'communing with nature'.

I stood on the deck, letting the rising sun warm my insides. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, the breeze gliding gently over the ship. After breakfast, I set out to train, honing my skills to become stronger in hopes of being able to capture the Avatar. For a boy, he was quite resourceful and talented.

I trained alone, punching and kicking at an invisible enemy, shooting fire with ease.

"MORNING!" I relaxed my stance and turned to the door that led to the bowels of the ship to find Emily walking towards me. She wore tight black pants with a matching shirt that hugged her curves, the shirt ended right above her belly button; I couldn't help but stare. Her long brown hair swept down her back and blew in the breeze.

_No time to ogle at pretty girls, Zuko._

_I was not ogling._

_Oh sure, you didn't just think about how nicely her clothes fit today?_

I shook my head slightly as she came up to me, a small smile playing on her lips and her blue-green eyes lighting up in glee.

"Any news on the Avatar?" she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well good morning Emily, how are you? Fabulous you? Great, thanks for asking." she replied, attempting to mimic my voice. "You get right to business, huh?" I made no reply, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"You know for the past two weeks you've been leading me in circles, and frankly, it's driving me crazy. Where is the Avatar?" her smile split into a huge grin. Always a bad sign.

"Oh Z, if you think I'm driving you crazy now, you ain't seen nothing yet." she dropped her hands to her sides and stared out into the ocean. "He's somewhere…don't know for sure where, but we'll bump into him soon enough. Now quit your belly-achin." sometimes I wish I could just throw her overboard.

(But in some deep dark part of yourself, you enjoy the torture)

"There's going to be a storm. A big one." Uncle said when he surfaced from inside the ship. Zuko snorted.

"Are you crazy? There's not a cloud in sight!" he said. I walked to the railing and took a deep breath.

"Smells like rain." I said.

"We should alter our course to avoid the storm." Zuko turned to Uncle and scowled.

"If the Avatar is heading that way, so are we." he said with a snotty attitude. Sometimes I just want to smash his head on a rock.

"Think of the safety of the crew-"

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko said just as Lieutenant Jee and some of the rest of the crew came to the deck. From Jee's expression, he heard…and he was not pleased. Zuko walked up to them with an air of superiority. "Finding the Avatar is the only thing that matters." with that he walked off and into the ship, leaving Uncle and I with the crew, who was not looking to happy. I rubbed my forehead with my thumb and forefinger, Zuko is just perfect at making friends.

Hours later, the sky was turning black, the smell of rain wafting in the breeze. Everyone was on deck when Jee decided to grow a pair.

"Looks like your uncle was right about the storm." his cheeky comment was noticed by everyone. Some of the crew stopped what they were doing and watched the Prince's shoulders shake before turning to the Lieutenant. Uncle tried to intervene by claiming it to be a lucky guess, but it did nothing to quell the tension building on deck. Zuko walked right up to Jee and poked the Lieutenant's chest.

"You will learn respect, or I will teach it to you." he growled before turning and walking away. I could sense both of their heckles raise. We've been on this ship for what seemed like forever, everyone must be stir-crazy.

"What do you know of respect? The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew, your esteemed uncle and even Emily shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anybody except for yourself. Then again, what can I expect from a spoiled prince." and it was on like Donkey-Kong. Zuko spun around and assumed a stance which Jee copied. They clanged their forearms together and I could see steam between the two. Must be some kind of fire bender pissing contest. Before it could escalate further, Uncle swiftly separated the two.

"Enough. We are all a bit tired from being at sea for so long. Maybe after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better." Jee and the crew stormed off to the other side of the ship and Zuko turned back around to face the ocean. Even from 10 feet away, I could feel the heat of his rage.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." I sighed as Zuko shrugged off his Uncle's comforting hand and walked to the bow of the ship. Uncle's gaze met mine and I sighed before following Zuko.

(I bet you've re-read this a thousand times)

"You know, you don't need to be such an ass." her voice was soft. Like she was testing the waters of my anger. I could feel the rage burning deep within, I was angry at everything: the crew, uncle, the Avatar, even her.

"I don't need my crew to question my orders. I don't need my Uncle meddling. And I certainly don't need you to tell me what to do." I heard her snort before turning on her heel and walking away.

"You're going to act like a little bitch, then fine, be a little bitch. Gosh you men are worse than girls!" her voice hardened instantly, causing him to wince.

_Great now even she's mad with me._

_Well if you didn't act like an ass._

_I don't need to hear that from you._

_Of course not, she's already made that point quite clear._

The door slammed and I turned to find only Uncle with his hands in his sleeves, shaking his head before following her.

(I know it's been a while. Bear with me)

Mission: matchmaking

Step four: attempt to have the two make up.

I knew I would find her in gallery. There she was, sitting a table with a cup of tea in her hands. She wasn't paying attention as I walked in, her gaze on the window with a dark expression on her face. Her lips were pouted, forehead scrunched up, she was not in a good mood.

"You have to forgive my nephew, he can be a bit abrasive." she set the cup down and slouched, sighing.

"Why does he have to be such a jerk? I wasn't trying to tell him what to do, I was simply informing him that his actions and words are unnecessary to keep the crew under control." I took a seat next to her and poured a cup of tea for myself.

"It's the royalty complex, my dear. Zuko is not the kind of man to take criticism. Maybe if you could be a little more kind to him, he would be more responsive." she looked up at me and frowned.

"Kindness is a two way street, Uncle. If he wants kindness, he has to at least meet halfway."

"You know, that could be a proverb." that caused her to smile slightly as she picked up her cup and took a sip.

"That's what I'm here for: ass kicking and witty one-liners." I chuckled.

"But in all seriousness, try to talk to him." she nodded and finished her cup before getting up and walking to the door.

"Thanks Uncle, I'll try to reason with His Royal Bitchness." with that she left. I stayed in the gallery, contemplating the color theme for their eventual wedding. Blue and gold?

(I think it's been years since I last updated. My apologies.)

He wasn't on the deck anymore so I figured he was in our room, sulking. He acted more childish than me sometimes, and that's saying something. I walked into the room to, as I guessed, laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't even flinch, I don't think he even breathed as I walked over to the bed.

_So should I just apologize?_

_What do you have to be sorry about?_

_I guess for being harsh. But still, he didn't need to talk me or Uncle like that._

_Gotta do what you gotta do, girl._

"It's starting to rain pretty bad." no response. Letting out a silent sigh, I squared my shoulders and sat on the bed, staring at him. He wouldn't look at me, obviously he must still be angry. I let the silence surround us for a while, hoping to get him to talk. Unfortunately, I'm very bad at the 'I won't talk to you' game. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said up there. I know you're just under a lot of stress from wanting to complete your mission, but that doesn't give you a reason to take it out on me or Uncle. We just want to help."

"You can help by leaving me alone." I narrowed my eyes and got up from the bed.

"Fine, sit in the room for all I care. Here I am swallowing my pride to apologize when I clearly did not need to, and you just blow me off like I'm some shit stain. I hope something gets through that thick skull of yours, because next time you piss me off, it will be my fist." with that I crossed the room, opened the door and walked out, making sure to slam it behind me as hard as I could. Childish, but rewarding.

(You know the next chapter will be forever from now, but I know you'll be back.)

Once she left I sat up, looking out the window. I was still mad, but it was at myself more than anything.

_You dunce! How could you say that to her?_

_She's not going to prance around thinking she's hot stuff and tell me that._

_We both know that you think she's hot stuff. And you blew it because you're mad._

_Shut up._

The little voice was right. He let his anger get the best of him and now she's gone. And knowing her volatile temper, she's going to be angry for a while. Growling in frustration, I laid back on the bed and resumed glaring at the ceiling.

I must have fell asleep because I woke up to a loud cracking of thunder and the luminous crash of lightning which caused the boat to jerk uneasily in the water. That was too close for comfort. I got up and hurried to the deck. The crew was all over the place, trying to secure things on the deck. Emily and Uncle were attempting to tie down crates when I came up to Jee.

"Where were we hit?" I asked as the ship continued to lurch every which way. I looked up to the helm and noticed a man dangling from the ladder. "The helmsman!" without hesitation, Jee and I climbed up the ladder and as the helmsman's lost his grip, I caught his arm and lowered him to Jee. They both looked up at me and another bolt of lightning nearly missed the ship. We climbed down and assessed the situation when out of the corner of my eye I spotted a white dot amongst the clouds, rain and lightning: it was the Avatar.

"Sir, what are your orders?" I closed my eyes for a brief moment and turned to the crew.

"We need to get out of this storm. We need to get this ship to safety."

"Then we must head into the eye of the storm."

Waves were smashing against the sides of the ship, spilling over and onto the deck. The crew scrambled to the door that led to the inside of the ship just as a large wave loomed overhead. It crashed over the ship and I clung to the railing so that I wasn't thrown overboard by the force of the water. I looked up to see some of the crew clinging to the railing or anything to stay on the boat. Uncle shouted something that I couldn't hear over the wailing of the wind, rain and thunder.

Emily was nowhere in sight.

I looked over the railing, fear and panic washing over me. She couldn't hold on and was swept over the side of the ship and into the unforgiving ocean. My eyes scanned the waters hurriedly, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I spotted her not too far off as she tried to battle the waves. When I saw her head go under, I jumped the railing and dove into the water. I swam as hard as I could, trying to reach her. I dove under the churning waters to find her sinking slowly. Her hair splayed about her like a cape, her eyes were closed and her body was limp; she was unconscious. I fought the current and swam with everything I had until I grabbed her hand. I pulled us both to the surface and began swimming awkwardly back to the ship. A ladder was dropped and with Emily tucked under my arm, I held onto the ladder as the crew pulled us up back onto the ship. As soon as we got onto the deck I laid her down and put my ear close to her mouth, she wasn't breathing.

Without hesitation, I lifted her chin up and plugged her nose before putting my breath into her lungs. After a few tries, she coughed, spitting out water and I turned her to her side, letting her get all the water out of her lungs. She looked up at me once she finished coughing, her eyes were blurry and she fell limply back onto the deck. The storm still raged around us so I picked her up and ordered everyone inside.

(You'll always come back)

I woke up with a pounding headache like someone took a mallet to my temple. I sat up suddenly and saw stars and fell back into bed. Wait a minute…when did I get in bed?

Note to self: stay indoors during a storm.

"You almost died out there." I turned my head to see Zuko sitting at his desk, with his hands laced together in front of him. He was already changed into his night attire. He didn't look at me, but I could see that he was nervous by the expression on his face and the way he shivered. I sat up, slowly this time, and didn't respond. Hours ago, I bet he would've been ecstatic to watch me drown, what gives?

"You saved my ass out there." he nodded once, still not looking at me.

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I found out you drowned out there." he finally met my gaze and I could almost feel his pain. His golden eyes stared at me for the longest time. I couldn't pegged what was going through his head. "I didn't think about what would happen. I just jumped. All I could think about is not wanting you to die knowing the last thing I said to you was to leave me alone." awww. He got up and sat down on the bed near me, but not touching.

"Thank you, Zuko. But if it makes you feel any better, if I did die, I would've haunted you for the rest of your days." his shoulders slumped and he hung his head, letting out a long sigh.

"It was the most horrifying thing in my whole life. The thought of not hearing your voice, or seeing you smile anymore, it was terrifying." I scooted over until I could cup his face in my hands, turning his head to look at me. His eyes were so full of anguish, hurt, guilt and something else, couldn't put my finger on it.

(You love me. You hate me, but you love me.)

Her nearness was intoxicating. She smelled like the ocean, her hands felt like silk on his face. For the longest time we stared into each other's eyes, knowing that this might never have happened if the outcome was different. Her eyes were full of concern, determination and confusion. Slowly, she closed the distance and put her lips to my cheek lightly and I felt my chest constrict and my muscles tighten. Sparks again ran through my body, then die as she released my face and pulled her lips from my burning cheek.

It took all the courage I could muster to lift my hand and cup her face gently. I expected her to pull away, to be disgusted, but she actually leaned into the touch, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

_Do it! Kiss her now!_

And I did. As gently as I could I brushed my lips against hers, not wanting to scare her off. Before I could pull away, she deepened the kiss, and I felt something breakdown inside of me. I closed my eyes and softly wrapped my other arm around her waist pressing her closer to me. Her hands glided up my chest, which caused me to inwardly shiver, and wrap around my neck. My hand at her waist traveled up her back and entangled into her hair. I would play with her hair while she slept, but this was nothing like it.

When breathing was no longer optional, I pulled back from her lips ever so slightly but I did not let her go and neither did she. If she wanted to she could back away, and I would let her, but she didn't. While we tried to regain our breath, we stared into each other's eyes again. She smiled.

"You know, for someone who has no experience with girls, you certainly know how to kiss one." I tried to scowl, but I couldn't. Instead, turned my body towards her and kissed her again. She pressed her body against mine as she kissed back in earnest. After what seemed like eternity, she pulled away.

"Guess I should be lucky to get kissed like that by the prince of the Fire Nation." she said while her arms slid from around my neck and into her lap. I took that as a signal to disentangle my hand from her hair, yet I still kept the other one on her cheek.

"No, it is me who is the lucky one." her smile broadened and she giggled.

"Of course, because I am just so amazing!" and she's right. "So what does all this mean?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_Just tell her what you've been telling yourself for the past month…_

_What if she doesn't feel the same?_

_You idiot, if she wasn't interested, she wouldn't have kissed you in the first place._

"At first, I thought you were an annoying asset to me capturing the Avatar. Over time however, I…I began feeling something for you. I didn't want to feel anything, all I wanted was to return home with my honor. A day without hearing you laugh or seeing you would kill something inside me. I don't know how I functioned my whole life without someone like you." there I said it. I couldn't look at her, fearing the worst. I focused my attention on the wall.

_Here it comes._

"Zuko, when we first met I knew you were an asshole." I winced, a dark feeling began in my stomach. "I knew deep down though, you were messed up. I know that you had a rough life and I wanted to make it better somehow. I care about you, Zuko, a lot." I turned back to her and felt like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. That dark feeling instantaneously was replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"I care about you too, Emily."

"Good, let's go to bed…I'm exhausted!"

It was the greatest sleep I've had in years.

(Yeah…that's right…love me.)

Well there you go. Finally updated. Finally had the two fess up. There is more to come children. I have the whole summer off! So expect a new chapter in a while…or three years from now…meh!


	17. Double agent

Chapter 17

Trying to get this shit finished…alas, it will probably take me until I'm 50 to finish writing this.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I woke up about an hour before daybreak, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. Right now I would be getting up and ready for today's training, but I didn't feel like moving.

Or I couldn't get out of bed because apparently I make an excellent pillow.

I watched her sleep for a while, the slow rising and falling of her back. She was laying on her stomach, her head on my chest, her arm and leg flung over me. In the beginning, her sleeping habits were awkward and annoying. I laid there, gently running my fingers through her hair. She stirred, grumbling incoherently into my chest. I stopped playing with her hair, letting my hand rest on her head.

"I didn't say stop." she grumbled which caused me to roll my eyes.

"What if I don't feel like continuing?" I jerked when there was sharp pain in my chest were her head lay. "Did you just bite me?"

"Hopefully that will teach you a lesson for defying me. Now play with my hair, it's quite soothing." so we laid there, me resuming running my fingers in her hair while she dozed.

"I'm going to have to get up soon. Uncle will be suspicious." I said after a while.

"Pfft" she growled and rolled over onto her back, allowing me to get out of the bed. I stretched my arms and went over to my dresser, grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom to change. When I was done, I went back into the room to find her already up and out of bed. She stretched and rubbed the remains of sleep from her eyes accompanied by a loud yawn. She was already changed into a light green sleeveless shirt and brown pants and was brushing her long hair. There was a knock at the door and before I could say anything, Uncle opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning, young ones, I hope you both had a good night's sleep?" I could tell by the twinkling in his eyes that he was up to something.

"Nothing like a near death experience to give me a restful sleep, Uncle." Emily said as she put her brush down on the dresser.

"I'm glad to see that you are well, Emily. We were all quite worried about you, especially Prince Zuko." I didn't say anything and it caused Uncle to grin. "Whenever you're ready, nephew, I will be on deck." with that he left, closing the door behind him. Emily walked past me to the door and opened it. Before she left, she turned to me, a small smile on her lips.

"I think I'm gonna head to the gallery. I'm gonna make something we'll all enjoy. Meet me there after your training." and she left.

I went up to the deck to find Uncle sitting at a small table, drinking a cup of tea. He gestured me over and I sat with him while he drank.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

"So what happened after I left you, nephew? You're not very talkative. Less talkative than usual, I mean." I asked putting my cup of tea down on the table. Zuko looked up and I could swear that I saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

"I told her how scared I was about losing her." he said quietly. I gestured for him to continue.

"And?"

"And she kissed me."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed her back."

"FINALLY!" I shouted, causing the crew up on deck to stop and look. Zuko scowled.

"I don't need the how ship finding out, Uncle!" he hissed. I chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Fret not, dear nephew, they all already know about your feelings for her and hers for you."

"You told them?"

"No, from the way you two act towards each other, it was obvious. Now let's begin your training for today."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I've been dying for a sandwich. Apparently, nobody has any idea what glory there is to behold with a simple recipe like the sandwich. I went to the gallery where the cook was beginning to prepare the morning meal. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Good to see that you're still with us, kiddo." he said as I went into the kitchen.

"Thanks for the concern, Hiro. I was thinking about making breakfast for everyone. Something you guys will all love!" I began searching cupboards, pulling out loaves of bread, fresh veggies and prepared meats.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope, the recipe is so simple, a child could do it. Heck, I've been making these since I was old enough to handle a knife." I grabbed a knife and began cutting the loaves of bread. Once I was done, I started cutting up tomatoes, onions and other veggies. The meat was already cut into thin slices so all I had left to do was assemble the mighty sandwich. I made dozens of varieties: chicken, pork, fish and beef all covered with veggies and topped off with a dash of spices. I let Hiro have the first one I finished and he took a cautious bite. One bite turned into two, and then he proceeded to try to shove the whole thing into his mouth.

"Dat wash sho good!" he said with a mouth full of tasty sandwich. He tried to grab another and I swiftly slapped his hand with a spoon.

"Save some for the rest." slowly, the gallery began to fill up with the crew. I piled the sandwiches on a bunch of plates and passed them around the tables. At first, the crew just looked at the sandwiches, then finally began to eat them.

"Man, these are tasty!"

"Hiro, what kind of concoction is this?" Hiro shook his head and gestured to me.

"You will have to ask her, she made them." everyone began to crowd around me, praising my good work.

"Don't flatter me, boys. It's just a sandwich." Uncle and Zuko came into the gallery a short time later, both confused as to why the room was a buzz with excitement. I walked up to them when they sat down with a plate of sandwiches and took my usual seat between the two.

"Sandwich?" I asked while I grabbed a chicken sandwich for myself. They both grabbed one and began to eat. I heard Uncle moan after swallowing.

"My dear, this is fantastic!"

"It wasn't that hard. I'm not some kind of awesome chef or anything." I love praise as much as the next girl, but it was a sandwich, not like I cooked a feast or something.

"You turned simple food stuffs into a culinary confection!"

"Thanks, Uncle." I looked at Zuko who was already grabbing another sandwich. "I'll take it that you like it too, hmm?" he nodded, his mouth too full of food to say anything. He swallowed and turned to me.

"You should try more of your world's recipes. If they're anything like these sandwiches, I bet they'll be good." he said before taking another bite. My chest swelled up with pride. I may be horrible at cooking, but having Zuko pretty much ask me to cook more for him made me feel great. Maybe next time, I'll introduce them to the wonders of macaroni and cheese.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

We had to make port to replenish supplies. After gathering the necessary supplies, we attempted to leave when a Fire Navy ship twice the size of ours stopped us.

"What do they want?" I asked.

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pi-Sho." Uncle suggested, rubbing his hands together.

"It's not a social visit." Emily said cryptically. She crossed her arms as the larger ship lowered a ramp, allowing a couple of soldiers to cross onto my ship, accompanied by Zhao. "Monkey-Face." she said with a snort. They made their way up to the coop and Zhao walked in, an evil smirk on his face.

"I see you are faring well, Prince Zuko, General Iroh, Miss Emily." he said her name with a sickly sweet tone that made me narrow my eyes. Uncle bowed his head, respectfully and Emily made an indignant huff, leaning on the wall.

"What business do you have on my ship, Zhao? We're trying to leave."

"Is that any way to talk to the Admiral of the Fire Navy?" he said, glaring at me.

"Ah, congratulations on the promotion!" Uncle exclaimed. Zhao nodded back and turned his attention to me.

"That's fine and dandy, Monkey-Face. Now let us pass so we can go about our business."

"I'm afraid I'm not letting ships in or out of this area. You see, with the promotion of Admiral, I have control of almost all of the Fire Navy." he pulled out a scroll and waved it in front of me with a smirk. "And with a decree from Fire Lord Ozai, himself, I was granted custody of the Seer to find the Avatar." that's when she snapped. In a few strides she was toe to toe with Zhao, staring up at him with lightning dancing in her eyes. She didn't say a word and she didn't need to, you could feel her anger. I allowed myself to smirk.

"Custody? Like she's some prized possession or something?" she turned to me and winked before rounding back on Zhao.

"I know Prince Zuko means well, but if the Fire Lord says 'jump' Zhao only asks 'how high?'." she sighed. "Very well, if you want me, I'll go. Give me a while to gather my things." with that she left the coop, stomping down the stairs. I quickly followed, feeling my anger well up.

"How could you just go back to him after how he treated you last time? Remember that he tried to keep you chained up?" she didn't say anything as we walked down the corridors and finally ended up in our room. She opened up her dresser and pulled out some clothes, hastily stuffing them into her bag.

"I'm not doing it because I want to Zuko, I'm doing it because I have to. Nobody defies the Fire Lord, and right now, I don't plan on being the first." I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me. I stared her down, searching her eyes for anything that could give away what she was thinking.

"I don't want you to go." I finally said releasing her arm. She smiled putting her arms around my waist and burying her head in my chest. I returned the gesture, wrapping my hands around her smaller form and burying my face in her hair. Who knows if I will ever be able to feel her body against mine again.

"I don't want to go either. But I have a plan and I promise I will see you soon." she pulled away reluctantly and went to her dresser. She pulled out a blue and white oni mask and placed it under my pillow. "Tonight, Zhao will catch the Avatar. You need to infiltrate his fortress and snatch him back. And if it's possible, get me the hell out of there as well." I looked at her, shocked.

"How do you think I'm going to be able to break into his fortress, take the Avatar and you without him knowing, and then escape?" she put her hands on her hips, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Sneak in with the wagons, watch out though, they check them pretty good. The Avatar will be at the very top of the fortress covered by four guards. Take them out quickly and quietly and then save the Avatar, find me, and get the fuck up outta there! Exit though the sewers and make it past the gates before someone notices that the Avatar and I are missing." I thought over the plan over and over again. She leaves nothing out.

"You know how to plan things." she let out a throaty laugh.

"Don't be silly. I just know these things." I shook my head and grabbed her again. She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my head down. Her lips met mine with a crash and I could almost feel electricity between us. The kiss deepened and she had to grip my shoulders to keep herself from melting at my feet while my hands traced patterns on her back before embedding in her hair. The two kisses we shared last night was nothing compared to this one. The ones last night were cautious, slow and chaste. This one was full of fire. My brain was beginning to fuzz when someone cleared their throat.

"Not lovebirds, huh?" I pulled away with a jerk, pushing Emily away in the process who made a humph sound. Zhao leaned on the doorframe, his arms crossed with a smug expression. Emily laughed and picked her bag off the floor before swinging it over her shoulder. She winked once at me and turned to the door.

"Don't be jealous because you'll never have a lady all over you like that." with another humph, she flipped her hair behind her and strolled out the room, swaying her hips purposefully, knowing that both Zhao and I were watching. Once she was out of sight, Zhao's attention turned back to me and we glared at each other from across the room. He pulled himself off the doorframe and smirked triumphantly.

"Well, I best be off. You know, using your girlfriend to track down your only ticket to returning home. Who knows, maybe she'll see how much of a loser you are and come to me." my eyes narrowed as he turned around and walked off. As soon as he was off the ship I slammed my door closed and shot a ball of fire at the window, shattering it.

_My honor, my throne, my country, and now Emily. I might lose it all._

_Only if you don't do what she told you. Now all you can do is wait._

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I looked up at the sound of shattering glass and saw fire streaming out of Zuko's room. I cringed, knowing that he was upset about Zhao successfully screwing him over.

_I told him I'll be back. Geesh. _

_Maybe Zhao said something slimy like 'I'll take your pretty girl away from you' or something like that._

_Gross._

_He better stick with the plan, I don't think I'll be able to put up with Monkey-Face for too long._

Zhao led me back to his ship and we docked a short distance away. He brought me to his big looming fortress surrounded by guards and fancy archers. I watched the archers perform feats with a bow that would make even Robin Hood cry.

"The Yu Yan Archers are the best in the world. I have word that the Avatar was spotted not too far from here, I sent archers into the woods, and soon he will be mine." Zhao leaned down to whisper in my ear as we pasted them. I stopped and glared at Zhao before turning abruptly down to where the archers were practicing. Zhao followed. "What do you think you're doing?" the archers stopped what they were doing to bow at Zhao and then turned to observe me. They were a scary looking bunch, with face paint and dead looking faces.

"Give me a bow and a cup with a handle, and I will show you." he looked to one of archers and nodded and the archer handed me his bow and quiver of arrows. When a servant returned with the cup I asked for I took it and handed it to Zhao. "Throw it in the air by the target." he did and I pulled back on the string following the cup with the arrow I had notched. When the cup was right in front of the target, I released the arrow. The arrow zoomed through the air and hit the target dead center, the arrow went through the handle, holding the cup in the air with no damage. I humphed and handed the archer his bow and quiver before walking off making sure I got a good look at Zhao's astonished face before he smirked.

"Impressive." he said cooly.

"Yeah, that's right, now don't go getting any ideas about messing with me. I'm not just skilled with a bow…as you already know." I said with a knowing smile. I bet his testicles are screaming now.

"Admiral Zhao!" a shout came from the gates. We both stopped at looked to see a group of Yu Yan archers carrying an unconscious Aang in a net.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I woke up with my hands and feet bound with chains strapped to two towers between me. My head was groggy from trying to escape and I looked up as the only door across from me opened. A man dressed in a Fire Navy uniform was walking into the room, followed by a girl dressed in green and brown. The man, I've never seen before but the girl I remember from the misadventure with the pirates a while back. She must be working for the Fire Nation.

"So this is the great Avatar. Master of all the elements." he said with an air of confidence as he walked around me. "I don't know how you managed to elude the Fire Nation for a 100 years, but your little game of hide and seek is over."

"I've never hidden from you, untie me and I'll fight you right now!" the girl laughed darkly and I glared at her. She stared at me as the man went around me. She winked once before speaking.

"I wouldn't bother, kid." she said looking darkly at the man.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be the only air bender left?" the man got into my face. "Do you miss your people?" I looked down, ashamed, angry and a little scared. "Oh don't worry. You won't be killed like they were. See if you die, you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation would have to continue its search for the Avatar all over again. So I'll keep you alive…but just barely." as the man began to walk out, I took in a large breath of air and blew it at him, sending him across the room. He got up and fixed his hair, nonchalantly. "Blow all the wind you want. Your situation is futile. There is not escaping this fortress." he walked to the door and smirked. "And no one is here to save you." with that he closed the door, leaving me alone with the girl, who ran up to the door and began pounding on it.

"OI! Did you forget something?" she screamed as she repeatedly kicked the door. I scrunched up my eyes in confusion. I thought she was working with them, why did they lock her in with me?

"No, I figured that it would be best to keep you in here. At least you would be out of my hair." she growled and kicked the door again.

"You yellow bellied shit-bag! When I get out of here, I'll make sure you have no hair on your head!" with a final kick she turned back and leaned against the door with a sigh before looking up at me. I glared at her.

"Aren't you working for them?" I asked cryptically. She snorted and walked over to me slowly. Her expression lightened and she smiled.

"Nah, I'm kinda a double agent here."

"What?"

"I'm working with them to make sure that you can complete your mission to save the world."

"Who are you? Katara told me how you're a Seer and you let her escape." she nodded.

"She's a smart cookie that one." she sat down by one of the towers next to me. "I came from another world. Apparently I have a destiny here to help save the world from the evil that the Fire Nation is attempting to spread." Katara didn't mention that.

"How are you going to help me if we're both stuck here?" she smiled and closed her eyes, leaning back against the tower with her hands behind her head.

"I have friends in high places, Aang. Name's Emily by the way."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

We waited for what seemed like hours. With no windows, I could not tell how much time had passed in that little room. I heard a croaking sound and frogs in varying stages of thawing started hopping out of Aang's clothes.

"No don't leave frogs! My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!" I sighed.

"You'll get more. Be patient. Help is coming." I watched the frogs begin to slip under the door and I stood up.

Show time.

A few minutes later, the door opened up again and I saw Zuko walk in with his ninja suit, oni mask and broad swords. If I wasn't trying to escape, I would be too busy ogling how nice the suit fits.

_FOCUS!_

He pulled out his swords and Aang yelled, thinking he was going to get sliced up. He was shocked when Zuko cut his chains and ushered him to the door, gesturing with his swords. Aang looked to me.

"That's our help?"

"What you were expecting an army? Simple get in, get out mission. Now let's get out of here before anyone notices." I looked at Zuko's mask and nodded and he nodded back, keeping one sword out. We all walked out of the room with Zuko taking the lead, passing the incapacitated Fire Navy soldiers.

"Your friend knows the way out?" Aang asked quietly as we quickly traversed the corridors.

"How did he get in without anyone noticing I wonder? Now shush!" Zuko led us to an opening to the sewers and jumped down. Aang followed suite and I stared down the hole, it was a decent drop, and I gulped. Heights and falling are not my forte.

"Ugh it stinks." I mentioned quietly. I peered down at Zuko. "You better catch me, or I will not be pleased." with that I plugged my nose and jumped.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I caught her with ease when she jumped. For the briefest of moments I kept her in my arms and looked down at her. She smiled.

"Look handsome, unless you plan on asking me to marry you, you should put me down and let's GTFO!" I put her down slowly, thankful that the mask is hiding my reddening face.

"GTFO?" the Avatar asked.

"Get The Fuck Out." Emily said and we resumed our escape.

Once we get out of this fortress, I will capture the Avatar for myself and I'll rub it in Zhao's face from my throne.

We clung to the walls of the sewer and crept silently to the end where I entered when I got here. I looked up and scanned the area for anyone. When I was satisfied that no one was around, I gestured to Emily and the Avatar and jumped up. The Avatar followed and Emily scrambled after us.

"Remind me to work out more. It's a shame that I can barely pull myself up." she muttered to me quietly. We ran to the rope I had put out earlier and we began to climb it when the gong sounded.

Caught.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I watched from a balcony. This intruder taking off with both of my prizes. Hundreds of men at my command, and they all fall beneath the intruders swords, the Avatar's staff and air bending and the Seer's brutal and savage kicks and punches. When I finally thought I had them, I made my way down to them.

"The Avatar must be captured alive!" I shouted. I thought closing the gates and locking them in would secure my victory when the intruder grabbed both the Avatar and the Seer and held them both in front of him, a sword under each of their throats. It was a stand-off. My eyes narrowed at the intruder. They want out of the fortress, I'll let them.

He wasn't going to get away that easily.

"Open the gates."

"Admiral, what are you doing?"

"Let them out now." the gate opened slowly and the trio slowly began walking backwards into the open.

"How could you let them go?"

"A situation like this requires…precision."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

The tension was thick. Aang, Zuko, and I walked backwards into the woods. Swords still pressed to our throats.

"You could lighten up on the swords, handsome. I don't need a pretty red necklace of my blood right now." he relaxed his grip slightly so that the cool metal of the blades were no longer pressed against our necks. Good thing because he suddenly fell back, falling into the dirt. An arrow fell to the ground beside him. "We could use some cover." Aang shot up a cloud of dust and we scrambled to Zuko. His mask was partially off and Aang pulled it back and gasped before scuttling back. He was about to run off when he stopped and looked back at us and then at the advancing guards.

"Help me carry him." he said as he took one of Zuko's arms and I took the other, grabbing the mask and swords in my other hand. We made off into the woods before Zhao's men caught up with us.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I woke up in the forest. Funny, I thought it would be a prison cell after what happened. When my vision came to I found the Avatar and Emily sitting nearby. Emily immediately came over to me and smiled.

"Good, you're awake! You might have a concussion, so take it easy." she murmured. I looked at the Avatar and tried to get up. He sat there without looking at me with his knees to his chest.

"You know what the worst thing about being born 100 years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend, Kuzon. The two of us, we would get into so much trouble. He was one of the best friends I ever had and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you." he looked at me. Emily kept quiet. "if we knew each other back then, do you think we could've been friends too?"

I answered with a blast of fire which he swiftly deflected before running off into the woods.

"YOU IDIOT! HE SAVED YOUR ASS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM?" Emily huffed and turned her back to me. "Whatever, I'm going with him. I have things that need to be taken care of." I grabbed her arm and she pulled away slowly. "Don't worry yourself, handsome, you'll see me again." and with that she ran off into the woods.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I followed Aang to the pond of frozen frogs and cleared my throat loudly to let him know I was there. He stopped picking up a frog and eyed me carefully.

"I know it looks really weird and confusing." I said with my hands to show I meant no harm. "You need to trust me, Aang, because the fate of the world rests on our shoulders." he looked down then back up at me before nodding once.

"As long as you don't betray me or my friends." I shook my head.

"Hun, I'm a double agent. It will look like I betrayed you at some point. I need to keep the Fire Nation off your tail so you could learn the elements, so I need to stay on their good side for a while." he nodded again and we walked to the mountain where Sokka and Katara were waiting for him.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

There a whole nother chapter in less than a day. I dare say that I spoil you readers.


	18. Ticklish

Chapter 18

On a roll here

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

"Aang you're back!" I heard Katara moan as we reached them.

"Hey! That's the girl who works with Zuko!" Sokka shouted when I came into view. Aang went up to them and passed them the frozen frogs.

"Suck on these. We'll explain everything." Aang and I came to the unspoken agreement that the situation with Zhao and Zuko was going to be kept under wraps from them until further notice. As they sucked on the frogs I explained how I was sent here by a gypsy to save the world.

"I used Zuko to find you guys so that I can help."

"How do we know this isn't a trap to just capture Aang and help the Fire Nation win the war?" Katara asked with a dark expression.

"Because I hold no love for any nation except my own, which is a dimension away." I miss you McDonalds and cars and TV and indoor plumbing.

"So you came from another world?" I nodded.

"Yup, I guess you could say that I came from a futuristic society where bending doesn't exist." they were shocked.

"Weird." Sokka finally admitted before removing himself from his sleeping bag.

"We need to be moving. I'm pretty sure that His Royal Pain-in-my-ass will be on our tail once he finds out I'm gone."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I returned to the ship before nightfall trying not to disturb anyone. Uncle was out on deck and he eyed me suspiciously.

"You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed…no disturbances." with that I went into the ship and to my room. Once the door was closed, I sighed and looked at the empty bed. Not wanting to bother changing, I took off my shirt and crawled into bed. My hand went to the spot next to me where Emily would usually be and closed my eyes.

_I'm going to find you. And when I do, I've never letting you go again._

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

It's been over a week since Emily left and it has taken a toll on my nephew. I could tell by the bags under his eyes that he is not sleeping well, if at all. His temper has intensified, causing everyone to feel like they are walking on eggshells around him. Most of the crew try to avoid him completely.

"Nephew, come join me in the gallery." he said nothing as he followed me. He rarely talks now either. We went into the gallery and sat down at the usual table. Zuko eyed the gap between us with a mixture of loss and anger. I poured us some tea. Tea solves everyone's problems.

"See Prince Zuko? A moment of quiet is good for your mental well being." again he said nothing as he grabbed his cup. "Speaking of health. Ever since Emily left, you have been letting yourself go. You barely eat, you probably don't sleep very well and you've been quite temperamental as of late."

"She left me."

"I'm pretty sure it was for the right reasons."

"She left me to join the Avatar."

"I remember she told me that she was going to follow the Avatar for a while." he looked up at me, his face impassive. "She said how she wanted to get them to trust her. She wanted time to understand them, to make capturing the Avatar easier for you." his face softened slightly and was about to take a sip of tea when the ship shuddered violently, causing the tea to splash in his face. He wiped the tea from his face and left.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I went to the deck to see what the commotion was about. A large furred creature with a woman rider came bounding onto the deck, sniffing the air.

"Get back! We're after a stowaway." she said, brandishing a whip.

"There are no stowaways on my ship!" I said walking up. The creature ripped a piece of the deck off with its teeth and tossed it aside. It stuck its head into the hole as a man climbed out, screaming and running. The creature shot out its long tongue and the man fell to the floor in a heap. The woman jumped down and grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him over his shoulder. She was tall, with black hair put up with a skull pendant and a matching black outfit. She had tattoos on both her shoulders and a grin on her face. The man couldn't move.

"He's paralyzed."

"Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour, but by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"But how did you find him on my ship?" I asked as she secured the man onto the beast.

"My xierxu can smell a rat a continent away." she hopped onto the animal and cracked her whip, causing the animal to jump off the ship and into the woods.

"I'm impressed…very impressed."

"Uncle, I could find the Avatar using that beast."

"You have nothing of the Avatar's, how would you find him?"

"Simple. I still have the water tribe girl's necklace. I can track her, and the Avatar will be right there."

_And so will Emily._

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

We found Bato of the Southern Water Tribe when we found one of the boats. Sokka and Katara were pleased to see someone from their tribe, but I could tell Aang felt left out. He was distant and after ice-dodging, we all found out why. Aang was keeping a map that told the location of Sokka and Katara's father from them and they were pissed that he kept it from them.

"You going with them too?" he asked me while they were preparing to leave.

"Yeah. Important things must be done to ensure that time goes as it should." he looked down and I felt bad for the kid.

"I guess."

"Don't look so glum. Things will look up. Trust me, I see the future." this brought a smile to his face and I waved goodbye as I left with Sokka, Katara and Bato.

The trip was quiet. Apparently everyone had a lot on their mind. Eventually Katara and Sokka thought it was best to go back to Aang and with Bato's blessing, we started heading back.

"If you guys were just going to come back, why did we leave Aang in the first place?"

"I don't know. I was angry that he kept the map from us." Sokka said.

"This kid has literally no one else in the world except for us. If I were in his shoes, I would do anything to make sure that you guys didn't leave me. Even if it would mean keeping something like that from you."

"You're right, Emily."

"Of course I'm right." Sokka's arm went up in front of us when we heard rumbling. Suddenly this huge ass animal with giant teeth and claws jumped onto the trail and we tried to run. I knew it was that scent seeking thing controlled by that nutty bounty hunter. We were trapped against the earth wall as the beast sniffed at Katara. I guess Zuko doesn't need my help finding me after all.

"So this is your girlfriend? No wonder she left, she'd too pretty for you." my eyes narrowed in anger.

_Wrong girl, bitch._

Zuko jumped down from the creature and looked around.

"Where is he? Where's the Avatar?" he looked directly at me when he said it.

"We split up, he's long gone." Sokka defended, standing in front of us.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid…RUN!" not as stupid as Sokka. Instead of running, I made the earth move around me to form a dome as the creature's tongue shot out, striking both Katara and Sokka. They fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"So what now?" I heard the bounty hunter ask. I heard footsteps coming closer to my little haven. And I knew just who it was.

"I'm getting some answers." I felt my dome heat up and a flaming fist broke my pathetic rock dome to bits. I looked up and grinned sheepishly at Zuko who scowled back.

"Umm…hi? Long time no see?" I stood up slowly as he grabbed my arm roughly.

"Where is he?" he growled in my face. Man, he looked like hell; heavy bags were under his eyes and I could tell he was not too happy to see me. I scrunched up my face.

"Man, you look like you were hit by something fierce." he pushed me back and I stumbled. I stood in between Zuko and Sokka/Katara and raised my hands up. "Look I don't know nothin, we left him at the abbey hours ago." he eyed me for a second before turning on his heel.

"Wait. It's picking up a new scent. Something the Avatar must've held." it sniffed at the map Aang hid in his shirt and growled. Zuko turned back to face me, a dark expression playing on his face.

"You're going to load those two up and come with me."

"Ok."

"Wait, I thought you weren't working for him! You betrayed us!" I heard Sokka yell as I walked over. I knelt down and grabbed both their arms. Bending my face close to theirs.

"I got to do what I got to do. They will take us to Aang and then you guys will escape on Appa. I know what I'm doing, trust me. But I need you to play along." Katara winked, since she couldn't move and I hoisted both of them onto the xierxu, secured them and hopped on behind Zuko as the creature bounded off, forcing me to cling to Zuko's armor to avoid being thrown off. It was awkward with my hands around him, I could feel how tense he was. He was not happy with me.

Not happy at all.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I laid on the ground staring at the sky, cursing myself.

_I had him. And I lost him…again._

I looked over at Uncle, who was picking the bounty hunter up off the ground.

"We need to get back to the ship. We can't lose him!"

"Zuko, right now, you can't even lift a finger. Relax for a second, will ya?" I looked over at Emily who knelt beside me and scowled.

"She is right, nephew." Uncle looked at the woman in his arms and smiled sweetly. "And what should we do with you?" a sister of the abbey walked up and eyed us all cryptically.

"We will be more than happy to take care of her until she recovers. Then she can go about fixing the damages her beast caused to our abbey." the bounty hunter scoffed.

"I don't care."

"Alright then it's settled." Uncle handed the woman over to a few of the sister who took her away as Emily rose to her feet. She bent down and grabbed my arm and proceeded to pull me up.

"And what are you doing?" I asked.

"Well the quickest way back to the ship without waiting for the toxin to wear off is for me to carry you. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." she threw my arm over her shoulder and grabbed the back of my knee before lifting me up.

_I feel so undignified right now._

_At least she didn't run off again._

We walked back to the ship waiting nearby, by walking I mean that Emily and Uncle walked while I hung around her shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Can't you go any faster?"

"Look, I'm doing the best I can. You're not exactly feather-light."

"None of this would've happened if you didn't leave."

"I came back, didn't I? besides, I did what I had to do because that's how things are suppose to go. If I try to change it, it will cause a shit storm."

"Please understand, Emily. Prince Zuko has been a wreak since you left."

"I can tell. He looks like shit."

"You're no better, you smell like dirt and animals."

"You want me to drop you?"

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Silence.

"I thought so." and we continued back to the ship.

We finally made it to the ship. Zuko wouldn't allow me to walk up there with him around my neck like some sort of trophy so we had to wait nearby until he could walk. As soon as he was able to stand, he stumbled to the ship. Looks like those toxins haven't cleared out his system yet. When we got on the ship, I was greeted warmly by the crew, slaps on the back, hugs and even praises.

"Man, you guys missed me that much?" Jee looked to Zuko, who was retreating into the ship before turning back to me.

"It's Prince Zuko. He's been a nightmare since you left."

"So I heard."

"That's just the half of it. He hasn't been training, he barely ate, and from the bags under his eyes, he has barely slept. He stayed in his room most of the time, and when he wasn't we made sure to avoid him, he hasn't been in the greatest of moods."

"When is he ever in a good mood?"

"He was before you left." I looked down at my shoes. All this time, I've been trying to find a way to save the world, and I had no idea that my absence would affect him that much.

"I guess I'll go talk to him, make him eat, then get some well deserved shut-eye. Sometimes I feel like his mother." I left the crew and traveled below deck to the gallery where I met Hiro who greeted me with a wide smile.

"There's my culinary master! We knew you would come back." I smiled.

"Thanks Hiro, do you still have those noodles and cheese I was saving?" he nodded and I made my way into the kitchen.

"You going to make something for Prince Zuko?"

"How did you know?"

"He's been in a rut lately. And I'm pretty sure the only thing that can cheer him up is your pretty face and wonderful cooking."

"Oh, stop, you're going to make me blush like a little girl." he boiled a pot of water and I added the noodles, stirring until the noodles became soft. I drained the water and added butter and a ridiculous amount of cheese and stirred until it became what is known only as macaroni and cheese. Sure the noodles weren't the ones like Kraft, but I'm sure he won't be able to tell the difference. After cleaning up, I took a tray and placed two bowls of macaroni and cheese and two glasses of water and left. I went to our room and slowly opened the door.

The place was a disaster area. Scorch marks littered the walls, tapestries were burnt, the room was a mess. I sighed and entered the room. The door closed behind me abruptly and I turned to see Zuko standing in front of the door. I held up the tray with a smile.

"Made you dinner." he looked down at the bowl and sniffed.

"What is that?"

"Delicious." I placed the tray on his desk and handed him a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. I grabbed my bowl and my spoon which I had to carve out of wood. Found out that I can't eat a damn thing with those stupid sticks. He sat at his desk and took a bite of the macaroni while I proceeded to shovel the good stuff right into my pie hole.

"This is good."

"Thanks, glad you enjoy it." we ate in silence.

"Why did you leave with the Avatar?" he asked out of no where once he was done. I relaxed my shoulders, knowing that he was watching me. I put my bowl and spoon down and took a long swig of water.

"I told Uncle to tell you what I was up to."

"You could've told me yourself. I thought you weren't coming back." I rolled my eyes.

"Dummy, I told you I was coming back. I needed to get their trust."

"And?"

"And now they think that I'm only working for you to keep you off the Avatar's trail. They think I'm some sort of double agent." and I am.

I thought about it while traveling with Aang. If I could convince Zuko to join Aang, we can beat the Fire Nation, easy peasy. Well, not so easy. I guess I'm a triple agent of sorts. Zuko let out a weary sigh, hanging his head. I could tell that he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Poor thing.

"You look exhausted. Maybe you should go to bed."

"No." he grumbled. Stupid, stubborn boys. I went over to the desk and stood behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders. He tensed up, but quickly relaxed when I began to knead his shoulders with my fingers. I smiled when he moaned lightly at my touch.

"I bet your back is as knotted up as your shoulders, hmm?" he could only nod, groaning. "Go lay down on the bed, I'll rub your back." I was expecting a fight, but wordlessly, he got up and fumbled into the bed, laying on his stomach. I went over to the bed and positioned myself on top of him, straddling his hips. Slowly, I dragged my hands up his back, pulling his shirt up in the process and began to work on his shoulders again. They worked down to his shoulder blades, and down his back. I used the heel of my hands to get at rough spots. Even with his face in the pillow, I could hear him groan.

Even though he was getting the rub down, I was enjoying myself. His skin was silky smooth beneath my fingers and I loved making him moan with my touch.

_Impure thoughts impure thoughts_

_None of that!_

I smiled as I continued to trace my hands along his back and shoulders. My hands went to his sides and he jumped as if I bit him.

"You ok down there?"

"Yes." I touched his sides again, and again he jerked beneath me.

"You're ticklish."

"No." with a grin, I let one lone finger glide up his side and he yelped. He tried to get out from under me, but I held down his arms. I leaned down until my lips touched his ear. He shuddered. I am so evil.

"Oh no no no…you ain't getting out that easily."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

This woman is evil.

She held me down, breathing into my ear lightly. I know she could feel me shudder against her, and she was enjoying it. Her hands went back to rubbing my back and I relaxed against her.

Until her fingers moved and stared crawling up my sides. I wiggled under her, shoving my face into the pillow to bit back the laugh. She was merciless.

Evil.

"Admit you're ticklish." she whispered against my ear. I shook my head. Her hands continued their assault, causing me to writhe. "Admit it." her voice was darker, harsher, yet her hands were still gently touching my sides.

As hard as I could I tossed her off of me onto the other side of the bed. With quick reflexes, I got on top of her. She looked up at me, her eyes were darker, her hair was splayed around her. She tried to grab at my sides and I grabbed both of her hands and held her down. I pulled her hands up above her head and moved so that both of her hands were secure under one of mine.

"Let's see if you're ticklish." her eyes widened in horror and I smirked. My free hand dug at her side gently, causing her to erupt in laughter.

"NO stop!" she cried out in between breaths. I did the same to the other side and was met with the melodic sound of her laughter. "I'm gonna get you so bad for this!"

"Not right now you're not. Right now, you're mine." I growled lowly as I continued tickling her sides. I leaned down until my face was an inch from hers and smirked. "What do you think you can do to stop me? I'm physically stronger than you so you can't try to throw me off."

In that moment she leaned her head up and took my lips with hers. A fiery heat raged deep within me at the touch and I loosened my grip on her hands for a moment. Which she took, putting one hand on my shoulder, and pushed me to the other side of the bed again. Quicker than I could comprehend, she was on top of me yet again. With a dark and mischievous smile she leaned down and kissed me again, nearly bruising my lips. I cupped her face and kissed back with everything I could. Our lips massaged against each other and I groaned into her mouth. She pulled away and moved her lips to my cheeks, my jaw line and my neck. My breath came out in short pants as her lips worked on me. I could feel the heat from before traveling from my stomach downwards. I could feel my pants tighten and I panicked.

_Oh Agni. This woman is getting a little too into it._

_And you're going to complain?_

She bit my neck lightly, and I hissed. Her eyes met mine and I could tell she was thinking about something evil. Then again, I think that's all she thinks about…evil.

"I told you I would get you back." and without hesitation she rolled off me. "Night!" and I stayed there, panting, trying to cool myself down. I looked over to find her curled up underneath the blanket, facing away from me. She did all that to rile me up, then leave me.

This woman is evil.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Somethin to tide you guys over. Lol

:D


	19. The bracelet

Chapter 19

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

"So I heard you had an interesting night, Prince Zuko." I looked up at Uncle who was calmly sipping tea with a knowing smile on his face.

"What did you hear?" he shrugged.

"Oh I heard her laugh, a lot. Then some moan-"

"That's enough."

"What? You asked me." I looked over to the railing where Emily was standing. Hopefully she couldn't hear. "Do not be embarrassed, nephew. You are not the only one who falls victim to a woman's evil methods of torture. She hung you out to dry didn't she?"

"I don't want to talk about this, Uncle. Especially not with you."

"So she did." I groaned, dragging my hand across my face in frustration. I could barely sleep last night because as soon as I was…calm enough, she practically threw herself on top of me as she slept. On top of that, every time I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, she plagued my dreams with her touch and her voice. Lieutenant Jee saved me from any further comments from my Uncle.

"Prince Zuko, General Iroh. We are about to land on Xi island."

"Excellent! I hear that Xi island is famous for its beautiful landscape and even more so for the carnival."

"Carnival?" her voice startled me, causing Uncle to hide a chuckle in his sleeve.

"Yes my dear. Xi's carnival is the best in the world. Everyone goes there at least once in their life."

"I totally want to go!"

"Enough! We should be finding the Avatar, not playing around at some stupid carnival." she pouted her lips and I had to look away.

"Pweaze?" I could feel those eyes boring into my back. A light tug on my armor had me look back to see her eyes filled with tears, her lower lip trembling, her hands laced in front of her in a pleading gesture.

"NO!" and I stormed off. That evil woman and her evil, conniving ways.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Fine, you don't want to give in peacefully, I will take it by force. I followed Zuko until we got into the bedroom. I closed the door behind me slowly.

_Let's try to sweet talk him._

I went up to him and tugged again on his armor.

"For the last time, no, we are not going to go to the carnival."

"Did I ever mention how pretty your eyes are?"

"Flattery will not work on me, Emily."

"Those golden orbs of yours shine with the intensity of a thousand white-hot suns." I saw his lip twitch upward slightly. He squared his jaw and rolled his eyes.

"No."

_Alright, time to bring out the big guns._

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his armor. My hands slid up his back and pulled just a tad on his ponytail. He grunted in annoyance.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" one hand went up to touch his neck, tracing little patterns into his flesh. I felt him shiver through the armor.

_Almost._

"Stop trying to convince me to take you." I sighed against his armor, pressing myself closer, not taking my hand off his neck.

"Take me where?"

"Now you're just being difficult." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Take me to the carnival."

"No." I huffed in mock annoyance.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to punish you." I pushed him against the wall and closed the gap between us before he could move away. I could see the pulse in his throat jump.

_Nervous? Good, you should be._

"Emily…" he growled and I put a finger to his lips.

"Nah-ah. The only thing I want to hear is 'I will take you to the carnival'." I grabbed his chin with my forefinger and thumb and brought his head down with ease. Just when he closed his eyes and leaned in for what he thought was a kiss, I turned his head to the side.

"Take me to the carnival." I whispered into his ear. As an added bonus, I bit his ear gently, earning a soft moan.

"Don't do this to me."

"Why not? I'm certainly having fun and you seem to be enjoying yourself." I tugged again at his ponytail, a little bit harder. He firmly kept his hands at his sides, trying to resist my womanly charm.

"You are evil." he tried to look away so I took his face in both my hands and brought his head down to mine. The kiss was soft, feather-light and over as soon as it began. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you simply decided to take me to the carnival." I kissed him again, a little bit harder, a little bit longer. I could feel his arms shaking against the wall.

_His resolve is falling apart. Strike while he's weak._

I licked his lower lip and he crumbled. Like lightning, he grabbed my face and smashed it against his in a lip-bruising kiss. I saw stars. I shoved him against the wall and kissed back, flicking my tongue against his lips causing him to moan again. The temperature of the room started to rise and I knew I was getting to him. I took that opportunity to pull away. He was breathless, his eyes were darker.

_For the win._

"Take me to the carnival." I whispered.

"We don't have time-" again I crashed my lips against his, putting a hand on the back of his neck and pulling him closer. My other hand went to his chest and I let my nails scratch down his armor. I pulled away again.

"I can do this all day long. You won't be able to look for the Avatar if you're too busy playing with me." just when he was about to grab me again, I backed away, just out of reach. He sighed. Victory.

"Fine, I'll take you-"

"I hear a 'but' coming."

"But, know that I will get you back for this." with that he left the room.

_Pfft…he can try._

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I stepped back out onto the deck, hoping the breeze would cool me down. The ship was already docked at the port and the crew was set to leave. The dock was noisy; full of the hustle and bustle of families going to the carnival. What's so great about a carnival?

"Ready to go?" she shook me from my thoughts and I nodded once. "You can't go with the armor, Zuko. People would freak!"

"I am keeping the armor."

"Do I need to punish you again?" she whispered quietly and I shuddered.

"Why do you want me to go with you so bad?"

"Cuz I can't go by myself, silly. There's all sorts of shady characters just waiting to snag a pretty girl like me."

_She's got a point there._

"Fine. Stay here."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Zuko came back a few minutes later dressed in black pants and a matching shirt. I looked him up and down, a thoughtful expression on my face.

"That'll do!" I grabbed his arm and began to walk down the ramp.

"Have fun you two! I'll re-supply the ship and catch up with you later." Zuko groaned and pulled his arm away.

"Let's get this over with."

"Come now, don't be such a stick in the mud." we entered the carnival and it was nothing I've ever seen. Stands of food and games were packed all around the sides of the place. People were everywhere, buying candy for their kids, playing games with loved ones, there was even a sparring arena where you could fight 'The Skull Crusher' for fame and glory. My eyes lit up in glee and I went to the first booth where they were selling little trinkets and jewelry. I looked at one display and I swear my eyes popped out of my skull. Sitting on a fancy little pillow was a bracelet made of pure silver. It was simple, but so beautiful. I know that jewelry is not something I enjoy, but I believed that every woman's brain is hardwired to be attracted to shiny things, and I am no different.

"Pretty bracelet for a pretty girl." the shop keeper said as he pulled out the bracelet and put it into my hands. I could tell this was genuine because of the weight and I gazed at it for what seemed like forever. Regretfully, I handed the bracelet back and shook my head.

"It is beautiful, but I can't." knowing Zuko was probably glaring daggers into my back for taking so long I turned and we went to the other vendors. Some sold knives, food, one stand had an engraver who would carve whatever you want into whatever you had.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

She led me around everywhere. Trying on hats, tasting what she thought was exotic food, playing ridiculous games which she won non of. I had to admit that I was kind of enjoying myself.

Not that I will ever admit to her.

All that was on my mind was how her eyes lit up at the sight of a simple bracelet. To see her look so happy with such a simple piece of jewelry, it confused me. I didn't think of her as the jewelry type of girl.

"Let's check out that Skull Crusher guy!" we went to the sparring arena where a giant of a man flexed and roared in the middle. A scrawny man shouted at passerbys, trying to get someone to challenge the giant.

"WHO IS BRAVE ENOUGH TO CHALLENGE THE SKULL CRUSHER? GLORY AND HONOR AWAITS THE MAN WHO COULD CONQUOR THIS BEAST!"

"I'll do it!" I looked down at Emily, who had her hand raised, walking up to the man. I grabbed her arm.

"Are you crazy? His arms are bigger than you are!" she smirked and flipped her hair in my face.

"The bigger they are, handsome, the harder they fall." she looked up at 'Skull Crusher' and grinned. "I'm gonna make you eat dirt, and you are so going to enjoy it." the bulk of a man laughed and it shook the very ground.

"Skull Crusher find it funny that little girl thinks she can beat Skull Crusher." she pulled her hair back and tied it off with a ribbon she had in her pocket and climbed into the arena. A crowd began to gather, murmurs and whispers passing excitedly around.

"Rules?" Emily asked, facing Skull Crusher.

"No bending. Other than that, first one to yield, loses." a curt nod was her only reply as she got into a stance and breathed deeply. "AND NOW WE HAVE A CHALLENGER! LET'S SEE IF THIS LITTLE LADY CAN KEEP UP WITH THE SKULL CRUSHER!" a bell sounded and Skull Crusher started moving around the arena, Emily mirroring his movements while staying out of reach. Skull Crusher slammed his fist into his palm and grinned.

"Skull Crusher gonna turn little girl into pancake."

"Skull Crusher gonna cry for his mommy when I'm done." he roared and charged towards Emily, who ducked under his arm and rolled out of the way when his other arm came over head.

"Skull Crusher gonna catch little girl." he shot is hand out and grabbed Emily by her shirt and tossed her to the other side of the arena. She skidded on the ground and got back up quickly, her grin widening.

"That all you got, boy?" this angered the giant and he roared loudly before charging her again with his arms out. I heard the crowd gasp in horror, several of the observers were shouting encouraging words to both Emily and the giant. I watched her get into the same stance she was in when she threw me over board and when he got within reach, she grabbed both of his arms and fell back. She brought both her feet up to the man chest and tossed him over her and into a stack of weights. The dust settled and Skull Crusher was out cold. The announcer's jaw dropped, everyone was silent for a few moments before erupting in loud cheers. When he finally got his bearings, the announcer went into the arena and held Emily's hand in the air.

"THE WINNER!" Emily had a smug look on her face. All I could do was stare.

_Your girlfriend just took down someone three times her size in a few short minutes._

The announcer was handed a huge golden belt who in turn, handed it to Emily, who held it above her head roaring into the crowd. Nimbly, she jumped down from the arena and went over to me.

"You look like a fish with your mouth hanging open like that." I shook my head and closed my mouth.

"That was-"

"Amazing? Stupendous? The greatest thing you ever saw?" she attached her new belt around her waist and spun in a circle. "Does this belt make my ass look big?"

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

"Ah there you two are!" I found them sitting at the edge of the carnival, looking out at the landscape. They both turned to me, Emily had a huge grin on her face and even Zuko had a small smile gracing his features.

"Check out what I won, Uncle!" she gestured to the large gold belt around her waist.

"How on earth did you get that?"

"She challenged that Skull Crusher guy and won it."

"Amazing."

"I know right? Well I'm the shit, so of course it makes sense that I win this big ass belt." Zuko looked at me and sighed. I smiled.

"I'm going to find a bathroom." he started walking away.

"Alright, we'll be right here." I called back to his retreating form. I took a seat next to Emily and we observed the beautiful scenery outside of the carnival. The forest stretched on for leagues, making the land look like a green sea. The sun was beginning to set, casting a glow on Emily's belt.

"I had so much fun today Uncle! We looked at all the little shops, I tried some tasty food. And not once did Zuko complain!"

"I'm glad to know that you two had a fun time. Goodness know that we need a little fun every now and then, especially Prince Zuko."

"Yeah, it was kinda weird though. He was pretty quiet, and he looked so deep in thought."

"He does tend to get lost in his thoughts as of late." she shrugged her shoulder.

"Meh, I got what I wanted." she patted her belt enthusiastically. "And then some." Zuko came back a few minutes later, his hands in his pockets, his face unreadable…curious. Emily yawned and stretched her limbs. "Well, I had about enough excitement for one night. How's about we head back to the ship?"

"You go on ahead, I need to have a word with my nephew." her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Oh you're in trouble, Z!" and with that, she turned and ran off back to the docks, Zuko and I following at a more reasonable pace.

"What?" he asked, he watched Emily disappear into the crowd before looking at me.

"She had a fun time with you, Prince Zuko. She was concerned however, because you seemed to have been lost in thought." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet that had a little charm of the Earth Kingdom. "My my, that is very beautiful, nephew. When do you plan on giving it to her?" he smirked and put it back in his pocket with a shrug.

"Eventually. Don't tell her."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Zuko and Uncle finally made it to the ship right as the sun set. The night was cool and the breeze played with my hair as I waited on the deck for them. Uncle yawned loudly and announced that he was going to bed, gave me a smile and disappeared below deck. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head. What was that smile for?

_He's up to something. Or he knows something that I don't._

"Did you have fun?" Zuko asked when the crew began turning in for the night, leaving us alone on the deck.

"I had loads of fun, Zuko. Thank you so much for taking me!" he scoffed.

"It wasn't like I had a choice. But I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Did you?" he shrugged.

"It was alright."

"Aw come on. Admit you had the time of your life. I swear I saw you smile at least a couple of times. Like when I tried on all those funny hats!"

"You looked ridiculous."

"That was the point of a funny hat, Zuko." he sighed.

"Let's turn in. It's going to get cold tonight." as if the breeze was exemplifying the fact, it blew across the deck, causing me to shiver.

"Alright." we went down below deck and to our room.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Emily grabbed her night clothes and headed into the bathroom. I took the bracelet out of my pocket and let it sit in my hands for a moment.

_When should I give it to her?_

Before I could think of anything, the door opened and I hastily shoved the bracelet into a drawer in the nightstand next to the bed.

"You're turn." she said, leaving the bathroom door open and taking a seat on the bed. Her night clothes were simply my old clothes that I didn't fit into anymore. The shirt was red and it hung off one of her shoulders, leaving the other one bare. The pants were black and she had to roll them up so that they didn't fall off her hips. Her hair was freshly brushed and hung down her back like a silky brown curtain. I grabbed my night clothes and went to change. When I came out of the bathroom, she was already laying down, covered by the blanket.

"Hurry up. I'm freezing here!" I rolled my eyes and climbed into bed. She rolled over, tossing an arm and leg over me with a content sigh. "Much better."

"Is it really that cold for you?" she nodded against my chest as I put my arm around her form.

"Night Zuko. And thanks again for taking me out."

"You're welcome." I stared up at the ceiling for a while, listening to the sounds of her breathing.

"You know, that was kinda our first date." she said out of no where. I shrugged.

"I guess you can say that." she made a tired hmm sound before cuddling closer to me. If that was even possible.

I waited for what seemed like hours in the dark. When her breathing evened out, I knew she was asleep. Without trying to disturb her, I reached into the drawer by the nightstand and took out the bracelet. I let it dangle in the moonlight for just a moment before I put it around her wrist. I secured the clasp and with a satisfied sigh, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Zuko was up early the next morning. I found him training with the Lieutenant when I went onto the deck. When he spotted me, he bowed to his opponent and went over to me.

"Did you give it to her?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Did she like it?" he shrugged.

"Won't know until she wakes up." I raised an eyebrow. "I put it on her while she was sleeping." I smiled warmly.

"That was very romantic of you, Prince Zuko. I'm sure she will be most pleased." I heard a series of jingling and before anyone could turn their head to the sound Zuko was knocked to the ground by a black and red blur. Everyone turned to find Emily straddling the Prince, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"YOU ARE THE SWEETEST AWESOMEST MOST AMAZING MAN EVER!" I guess she liked the bracelet.

"Good morning to you too." he grumbled as she jumped off of him, a wide grin on her face.

"I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND WHEN I ROLLED OVER I FELT SOMETHING ON MY HAND AND I LOOKED DOWN AND THERE IT WAS! IT WAS SO PRETTY GLOWING IN THE SUNLIGHT! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!" she kept going until she was blue in the face.

"Breath, young one." she took a deep breath as Zuko picked himself off the ground.

"I saw how you looked so happy so I got it. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? No one has ever gotten me something this nice!" she threw his arms around him and made sounds of glee. "Thank you Zuko! I'll never take it off!" she paused and looked at the bracelet. "Where did the Earth Kingdom charm come from? I thought it was just a plain bracelet?"

"I had the engraver at the carnival make you one." he shrugged. "Since you are an earth bender, I thought it would be nice."

"And it is. You have no idea how happy I am!" he rubbed the back of his head, I could see a bruise forming where he rubbed.

"I have an idea." I chuckled.

"My dear, maybe you should go change." she nodded quickly and ran back into the ship. I heard the crew chuckle, some shook their heads.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Nothing Sir. It's sweet watching you two. Makes me think of my Lia back home." Lieutenant Jee said looking out towards the ocean. "She is a good woman, Prince Zuko. You treat her right." he looked at my nephew and I could see the mental message Jee was sending, 'You hurt her, we'll kill you'.

"Get back to work." Jee smiled.

"As you wish, Sir." with a bow, Jee left.

"I'm going to shower." and Zuko went into the ship.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I went into the room to find that Emily was already in the shower, so I waited on the bed. She began to whistle a soft tune.

"Des yeux qui font baiser les meins. Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche. Voila le portrait sans retouche. De l'homme auquel, j'appartiens." I didn't understand a word she was singing, but her voice entranced me. "Quand il me prend dans ses bras. Il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose. Il me dit des mots d'amour. Des mots de tous les jours. Et ca me fait quelque chose. Il est entre dans mon coeur. Une part de bonheur. Dont je connais la cause. C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui dans la vie. Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie. Et, des que je l'apercois. Alors je sens en moi. Mon coeur qui bat. Des nuits d'amour a ne plus en finir. Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place. Des enuis des chargins, des phrases. Heureux, heureux a en mourir. Quand il me prend dans ses bras. Il me parle tout bas. Je vois la vie en rose." the water turned off and I didn't notice until the door opened and she walked out in nothing but a towel with her eyes closed, still humming the tune to herself. I cleared my throat. Her eyes shot open and she clutched the towel to herself. "Didn't see ya there." her face reddened and she looked at the floor. I said nothing as I walked over to her, putting my fingers on her chin and tilting her head up.

"I had no idea what you were singing, but it sounded beautiful." the color in her face deepened and she looked away.

"Frankly, I have no idea what I was singing either. It's just a song I know called 'Life in Pink'. But thanks anyway." I nodded and found myself staring at her. She was still wet from her shower, water dripping down her hair and onto her chest and shoulders made me turn away.

_Bad Zuko. Taking a peek at your nearly naked girlfriend._

"Oh don't be so noble, Z." she turned away from me and dropped the towel. I got a brief glance of her backside before I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door, I could hear her laugh. I stripped off my clothes and set the water to as cold and it can get and got in. The cold made me jump at first, but it was much better than the growing heat I felt when my thoughts went to her naked form prancing around the room.

_She's got a nice butt though._

I shoved the thought away. It was not right to think about her like that.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Poor Zuko. He's so innocent.

I threw on my underwear and bra and searched through my dresser to find something to wear. I settled on a green pair of short shorts, but I couldn't find a shirt I wanted to wear with it.

_Maybe Zuko can pick out a shirt for me._

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I stayed in the shower until my body was a prune. When I was satisfied, I dried off with my fire bending and scowled.

I forgot to grab clothes to change into.

Not wanting to put on the clothes I trained in, I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom. Emily was sitting on the bed, eyeing a couple of shirts she had out. I could only see her back, covered by her hair and I cleared my throat.

Bad idea.

She turned around and I felt heat creep into my cheeks at the sight of her. She had on green shorts that showed off her long, lean legs and no shirt. She wore instead, a device that consisted of two straps over her shoulders and blue fabric that cupped her breasts, leaving little to the imagination. She giggled when I turned away, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Put a shirt on will you?"

"That's the problem. I don't know what shirt I want to wear!"

"Just pick one!"

"Pick one for me!" I sighed. Turning so that I couldn't see her, I went to my dresser and pulled out my own clothes and went back into the bathroom.

"You better have one picked out when I get out." I heard her pout.

"You're no fun." when I finished changing, I stood at the door to the bathroom.

"Are you decent?"

"Nope, still can't figure out which one I want. Come out and give me a hand."

"I'm staying in here until you're decent."

"Then I guess you're going to be in there for a long, long time." she sighed. "Zuko, it's fine, just come out and help me find a shirt."

"It's not appropriate."

"You should know by now that nothing about me is appropriate." I opened the door again and she was standing by the window, the sun, casting light on her pale shoulders. "See? That wasn't so hard was it?" I looked at the bed and focused on the shirts. Anything to get my attention off of her. She had three splayed out on the bed; two were a matching green to her shorts and the other was tan. Hurriedly, I grabbed one and tossed it to her.

"There, now put it on."

"Jeeze, can't even look at me."

"It's not right."

"There, done." I finally looked at her and the heat crept up my face again. The green shirt I picked out was sleeveless and gold-trimmed, ending above her belly button. The neck of the shirt was cut so that it showed off her neckline, and a bit of her cleavage. I could see a bit of her blue under garment peeking out slightly.

Damn that woman.

"Good choice!" I grumbled as she adjusted herself, looking in the mirror on the wall. "My boobs look enormous. Don't they look huge?" to make a point she turned to me and placed her hands on her breasts, squeezing lightly.

I practically ran out of the room, her laughter following me.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

There, chapter 19. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do.


	20. Tears

Chapter 20

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

"What seems to be troubling you, nephew?"

"Nothing." Emily came out on deck and when I saw Zuko turn away I knew it was about her.

"You two have another fight?" he shook his head.

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"Look at how's she's dressed." indeed as she walked by, several of the crew turned their heads, one dropped what he was carrying and it landed on his foot, causing him to yelp.

"She does look rather ravishing." that earned me a dark look.

"She doesn't need to be flaunting herself off like that. What will people think?"

"I don't give a rat's ass about what people think about me, Zuko." she has a wonderful habit of sneaking up on people.

"You're dressed like some kind of street walker." her lips pursed and she glared.

"Did you just call me a hussie?"

_Oh nephew, you really got yourself in trouble here._

"You don't need to show the world!"

"You don't need to tell me what to do, Prince Zuko. Last time I checked, it was you that picked out the shirt." with a huff she stormed off.

"Nice choice-"

"I don't need that, Uncle." he put his head in his hands and groaned. "Great, now she's mad at me…again!"

"Go talk to her, Prince Zuko. Tell her how you didn't mean what you said."

"But I did mean it! I mean, she's my girlfriend, I don't want her prancing around the ship in pretty much nothing, letting other men ogle her." I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Women are unusual creatures. They show themselves off to warrant attention, and that's clearly what she wants from you, so she'll get your attention by showing off to everyone else."

"And how would you know that?"

"Nephew, you forget I was once a young man." he sighed and lifted his head.

"Then what should I do?"

"Give her what she wants."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

After storming off, I went back into the bedroom and laid on the bed, staring out the window.

_What the hell is his problem? All I want is for him to notice me, to stare. And all he can think of is how I look like a prostitute!_

The door opened and I didn't look up, I knew who it was.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

She wouldn't look up when I closed the door behind me. Her gaze stayed at the window, her lips still pursed. I took a deep breath, leaning against the door.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said up there."

"Humph." I put my hand at the back of my neck, trying to keep myself calm.

"It's just that, seeing you dressed like that, it's uncomfortable. Having my men drool over my girlfriend is not something I enjoy seeing."

"You can't even look at me." I went over to the bed and sat down, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to seeing a woman so…open about herself. It takes some getting used to." she looked at me and sat up.

"You know I didn't dress like this so that just anybody could stare. I did it because I want you to stare." I turned and she was sitting on her knees, facing me. The sun draped a curtain of light on her body and that familiar heat raced up my cheeks.

"When I look at you like that, I can feel my face heat up and my muscles tighten." I grabbed a lock of her hair and twirled it in my fingers, focusing my gaze on it. "Suddenly, these inappropriate thoughts come into my head and I don't know what to do." she leaned towards me and I saw her chest. The sudden urge to grab her was overwhelming and I had to pull away, turning my gaze to her face. I sighed. "I'm not very good at this relationship thing." she put a hand to my cheek and smiled.

"It's the teenage hormones." she leaned in and kissed me softly. "They make us do all sorts of horrible things." she whispered.

_I can think of some horrible things._

_Not now._

_Oh yes, right now._

Images flashed in my head: her naked body laying on the bed. Me climbing on top, kissing her delicate flesh, making her moan.

I shook my head.

"What's going on up there?" she asked knocking softly on my temple.

"You don't want to know." I grumbled. She got up from the bed and stood in front of me. I had to look up to meet her eyes. The normal light blue-green was darkened over as she placed both hands on each of my shoulders.

"Maybe I do." she sat on my lap, her legs on each side of me and I swallowed hard. I could smell the ocean on her skin. The shampoo she uses for her hair. Her body pressed against mine and it took every ounce of self-control to keep my hands on the bed. She let out a throaty laugh and leaned down to my ear. "Don't worry, I promise I won't bite." she bit my ear gently. "Much."

It sent me over the edge.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

His hands touched my hips, gently, I could feel them shake slightly against the fabric of my shorts. I kissed him lightly, squeezing his shoulders.

"Don't be nervous. Touch me." we stared into each other's eyes as his hands slowly went to my back, touching the exposed skin. I shivered against him. His touch was so gentle, I loved it. His breath was shaky as his hands simply glided over my skin.

_He needs a distraction._

I kissed him again, leaning against him. I could feel the heat of his skin all around me. It was intoxicating. His hands went back down to my hips and he gave a gentle squeeze. I licked his lower lip and his hands squeezed harder. I massaged my lips against his while his hands traveled up my back. I groaned lightly against his mouth as he touched me. I felt my brain turning to mush.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Prince Zuko, Admiral Zhao is here." Zuko groaned before pulling away from me.

_GOD DAMNIT!_

I sighed and pulled myself off of him, loving how his hands fell down my back as I rose.

"That bastard always ruins my fun." I whispered. He stood up and ran his fingers through my hair, a scowl on his face. It seems it just wasn't my fun Zhao was ruining. "Oh well, we can always finish this up later." I opened the door to Uncle and the Admiral outside. Uncle with a cautious look on his face while Zhao smirked.

"Hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" I scoffed.

"You know damn well that you were." Zhao looked me up and down and his smile widened.

"Miss Emily, don't you look ravishing." he said as he walked into the room. I cringed.

"Keep it to yourself." Zuko spoke up.

"I'm curious. When Miss Emily came with me to my fortress, she, along with the Avatar, was kidnapped by an intruder. And now she is back here with you. How did that happen?"

"I wasn't kidnapped!" I exclaimed. "You locked me up with the Avatar. When the Blue Spirit came, I took that opportunity to leave." I scowled. "No man will lock me up, Zhao." I added darkly.

"That doesn't explain why you are back here with Prince Zuko."

_Aw shit, he's suspicious. Quick think of an elaborate story!_

"Well, after you tried to kill him, the Avatar and I rescued our rescuer and he disappeared. With no where else to go, I went with the Avatar, knowing that Zuko would find me eventually."

_Not far from the truth…_

Zhao eyed me before turning to Zuko.

"That true, Prince Zuko?"

"You didn't come here just to interrogate me and my girlfriend, Zhao, now what do you want?" Zhao smirked.

"I'm here to take you men."

"WHAT?" only my hand on his arm prevented Zuko from trying to launch himself at Zhao.

"I'm recruiting them on an expedition to the North Pole."

"Uncle, is that true?" Uncle sighed.

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everybody." he mocked a sob into his sleeve. "Even the cook."

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar, but I can't have you getting in my way again." Zhao walked over to the wall where Zuko's broad swords were hanging up on display and I mentally cursed.

_WHY DIDN'T I HIDE THOSE SOMEWHERE?_

Zhao took one of the swords off the wall and swung it experimentally.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko." Zuko opened his mouth but I marched over and snatched the sword out of Zhao's hand.

"He's not, they're mine!" Zhao eyed me.

"And how did you get a hold of these?"

"I'm an excellent card player. Won them on Xi Island." I could tell by his smirk that he didn't believe me. Oh well, no use going back. Zhao turned and began walking away.

"A skilled fighter, archer and card player, my you seem to be a jack of all trades, hmm? General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands, if you change your mind." and with that, he walked out and closed the door behind him. When Uncle left, Zuko turned to me, a scowl on his face.

"Why did you need to butt in like that?"

"What you were going to tell him they were just for decoration?"

"Yes, he would've believed that more than you winning them in a game of cards."

"I'm pretty sure we could've told him anything and he wouldn't believe us. I was just trying to save your ass." I lowered my voice. "If he finds out that you're 'You Know Who' he'd have you shipped off to the Fire Nation for treason before you could blink. And think of what he would do to me?" I cringed. "Never mind, I don't even want to think about that. I would need to take another shower."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I said my goodbyes to the crew. The men who have been so kind to me the past month or so, it hurt to see them leave. Maybe they'll be able to go home early and see their families.

"Tell Prince Zuko that we wish him luck." Jee said as he hugged me. "You became like a daughter to us, Emily. Try to keep him in check."

"Pfft. Good one, Jee." Uncle and I watched them lift what little belongings they had and they all turned to leave. "Now what? We have a ship with no crew."

"How about a nice walk? I could use a bit of fresh air." I shrugged.

"Sounds nice. I'll go see if Zuko wants to come. I'm pretty sure he would rather sulk in the room, though. No harm in trying, no?" I went to the room to sure enough, find him laying in bed in the dark, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, the crew wanted to wish you luck."

"Good riddance to those traitors." I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Uncle and I are going for a walk, wanna come?" silence. "Ok, then. You can just sulk in the dark like a baby. We'll be back soon." I closed the door softly and shook my head.

_That big baby is my boyfriend? _

Uncle and I began walking, talking about anything that came to mind.

"I swear he's bi-polar, Uncle. I mean one minute, he actually smiles, the next he wants to rip someone throat out. I don't get him sometimes."

"You two are not so different."

"Yeah, yeah. At least I can admit that I'm crazy."

The ground shook suddenly and we looked over to a large explosion. Right on the docks. Where our ship was.

Where Zuko was.

"ZUKO!" we both ran back to the harbor as fast as we could. The ship was a burning inferno. I tried to run into the ship, but Uncle grabbed my arm, shaking his head.

"It is too dangerous for you." I jerked my arm away.

"I laugh in the face of danger!" and I ran into the inferno.

Not my greatest accomplishment.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Smoke filled my lungs as I tried to escape the ship. Fire was raging everywhere. I could feel flames licking my skin and my head was pounding.

"ZUKO!" I know that voice. What is she doing here? "ZUKO WHERE ARE YOU?" I raced to our room where Emily was. She was on the floor, face down. The smoke must have gotten to her. She was unresponsive as I picked her up, shattered the nearby window, and jumped into the ocean.

When I surfaced, I swam to shore, holding her close to me. I could see Uncle wading into the water towards me. When I reached him, I handed Emily over and collapsed.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I woke up in an infirmary. I couldn't move, my body screamed in protest when I tried to sit up.

"That was a very stupid move, Emily." I recognized Uncle's voice. He only called me by my name when I was in trouble. I couldn't speak, my voice sounded like it went through a meat grinder.

"What…happened?" I managed to croak out. Uncle got up and closed the door, leaving us alone with one lone guard.

"Zhao. He paid the pirates we met earlier to blow up the ship." I eyed the guard.

_Why is Uncle blabbing this in front of one of Zhao's men? Is he nuts?_

"Zuko?" The guard walked over and removed his face mask, revealing Zuko. He was pretty beat up, bruises and scratches marred his face. I tried to reach up to touch him, but the pain was too much.

"You have burns on your arms, legs and back and you may have some speaking problems for a while because of the smoke."

"So I guess that cute outfit I had on is no more, huh?" Zuko rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"You should be lucky to make it out alive."

"Still. I liked that outfit." Zuko put the face plate back on and resumed his spot by the door.

"Now, we are playing as if Prince Zuko is dead and it was because of pirates." I nodded.

"You're looking at a world-class actress right here." I coughed and it felt like my organs wanted to jump out of my throat. "Water…" Uncle held my head up as I took greedy gulps of the cool liquid.

"Zhao will be coming to check on you in a bit. So get you act together. Zuko will be with you the whole time. Just don't make it obvious." Uncle rose and went to the door. He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder for a moment before letting himself out. A few minutes passed in silence. It was awkward.

"This is unnerving." he said nothing. "Wow, you're a good actor." he shushed me. When the door opened, I pretended to just be waking up again.

"Wha…" I opened my eyes slowly to find Zhao in the room, sitting on the stool Uncle vacated not too long ago. He looked to be on cloud nine.

_Monkey-Faced bastard._

"Don't talk." he said gruffly. I tried to shake my head.

_I'm going to milk this for all it's worth._

"Wha…happened?"

"Pirates attacked the ship while you and the General were out."

"Zu…ko?" he turned his head away for a second before looking back at me.

"He didn't survive." my eyes were wide open and I struggled to get up. Zhao put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down into the bed. "General Iroh told me how you bravely went in to find him. He had to go after you and drag you out before the ship collapsed." I sniffed. My lower lip began to tremble and I willed tears to my eyes. Taking all those drama classes are going to be paying off right now. I cried out, both in pain from my injuries and from the mock pain of losing Zuko.

"If on…ly." Zhao patted my head in a soothing manner.

"There was nothing anyone could've done. At least it was only one casualty." the tears came to an abrupt halt and I glared at him.

"Get…out." I tried to sound menacing. One can only sound so menacing when laying in a bed, barely able to move. Tears continued to slide down my face as I locked eyes with Zhao.

"As you wish." with a swish of his cape he left. Just for effects, I began crying again, hoping it would be convincing enough for Zhao.

"Close the…door." I choked out. Once Zuko closed the door he walked over to me and sat on the stool. He took a bowl of porridge and a spoon.

"Here, you've been unconscious for nearly two days." he scooped some of the porridge and held it to my lips. I opened and he gently put the spoon in my mouth. It hurt to swallow. "That was pretty convincing." he added, giving me another spoonful.

"I know. I'm…good at what I do."

"It was me that got you out of the ship. I found you in our room." I could only nod. He took off his helmet and kissed my forehead. "And I liked that outfit, too."

(Something Tells Me I'm in Illinois Anymore)

A couple of days later, I was able to get out of the infirmary. The burns still need to heal, but I was going stir-crazy if I didn't get out of there. With bandages on my arms and legs, I was able to hobble my way around. The burns on my back didn't get bandaged, allowing the burns to breath. Uncle has done a pretty good job at keeping Zhao ignorant as to what really happened. Zuko follows me like a shadow, he goes by the name Lee when we're not alone. I've been pretty convincing with the whole 'my boyfriend's dead' routine.

I was on deck, draped in a warm cloak, staring out into the ocean. Zuko was stationed nearby. Zhao came up and stood next to me. For a minute, we didn't talk, and it was glorious.

"How are your burns?" he asked.

"Better. Still stings. At least I don't sound like a frog anymore." he nodded. The quiet resumed. I began to whistle 'Life in Pink' to no one in particular. I was surprised that I could still hit the high notes.

"You confuse me." I stopped at looked up at Zhao raising an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Normally, woman flock to the strongest, smartest and bravest men."

"Like yourself?" I jeered. He chuckled.

"If you think so."

"Believe me, I don't."

"What did you see in him? He was a coward, a traitor, a failure." I looked at the charm bracelet on my wrist and smiled. I'm glad that it didn't melt off in the explosion.

"He didn't try to control me…like others have tried. He wasn't a coward. He risked his life to save mine during a bad storm once. He loved his country and would do anything for it. And he never failed."

"He did this time." I turned and slapped Zhao across his face.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME! HE WAS 10 TIMES THE MAN YOU ARE! HE NEVER TRIED TO CHAIN ME UP OR KEEP ME UNDER HIS THUMB LIKE YOU! IF YOU EVER THINK THAT I WOULD GO FOR YOU, YOU ARE AN IDIOT AND SHOULD DROWN YOURSELF IN THE OCEAN!" and I hobbled off not looking back. I went to Zuko.

"Take me to my room!" I shouted angrily. With a nod, he opened the door and he helped me down the stairs. My face was burning with rage and my hand stung painfully.

_I hope his face hurts just as bad._

"You are the best girlfriend ever, you know that?" he whispered when he brought me to my room. I smiled.

"I know…but it's nice to be reminded."

Sure enough, when I was brought into the gallery for dinner, Zhao had a nice red handprint on his cheek, causing me to smirk as I sat down next to Uncle.

"I take it, that was your work?" he asked when they began serving dishes.

"Nice huh? My hand is still tingling." he shook his head.

"We should not try to get him angry."

"He started it. He started talking smack about Zuko. So I smacked back." he shook his head again. "Relax, I'm still playing the wounded girlfriend." he sighed.

"I will speak to him about you. In the mean time, try to be nice."

"Please do and I will try."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I watched her eat. My cheek still stung where she slapped me.

_No one treats Admiral Zhao like that and gets away with it._

After dinner, I was met by General Iroh.

"Admiral Zhao, a word, if I may?" I nodded and we went to my office. I took a seat behind the desk and gestured for the General to take the one across from me, which he took.

"What do you wish to discuss, General?"

"It's about our young Seer. I can see that she has done quite a number on you." I scowled and he smiled. "That's nothing compared to what she has done to others. Consider yourself lucky, on Xi Island, she threw a man over her head that was three times her size."

"She is the lucky one." he nodded, putting his hands in his sleeves.

"She is quite emotional. With the loss of my nephew, she is a wreak. She told me about your comments and I would advise that you try to apologize." I scoffed.

"Me? Apologize to a child?"

"Funny I know. But Emily is a volatile woman. And unless you apologize for your comments, she will be very difficult to manage." I stood up.

"Oh, I am quite capable of handling difficult situations. Nonetheless, I will speak to her." he stood and bowed before taking his leave. I sat back down at my desk and rubbed my cheek.

_Oh I'll handle her alright._

Later that evening I went to her door, nodded once to the soldier standing guard and knocked before letting myself in. She looked up for a moment, then back out the window, her shoulders tensed up and her lips pursed together into a fine line. She was laying on her bed, her bandages were off, allowing the burns to breath. Her leg burns were exposed as well.

"Your burns are healing nicely." she didn't move. I went to the bed and leaned over her. She narrowed her eyes at me before sitting up gingerly.

"What do you want? Want to tell me how much of a loser my dead boyfriend was?" she spat, venom seeping into every word. I held my hands up.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

"It's your ship, do whatever you want." I sat down on the stool near her bed and put a hand to my cheek.

"It still stings."

"So does my hand. That means I did a good job."

_General Iroh was right, this girl is difficult._

"I've come to apologize for my comments earlier." she looked as if I grew a second head before narrowing her eyes again.

"Pfft. You are the kind of man who doesn't apologize for anything."

"You think you know me hmm?"

"I don't need to know a damn thing about you, Zhao." I took a deep breath.

"I'm trying to apologize, stop being difficult."

"I wouldn't be difficult if I wasn't so insulted! And if I wasn't so insulted, you wouldn't be here to apologize." I grabbed the salve off the night stand and unscrewed the top.

"Let me make it up to you." she eyed me suspiciously. With a snort, she held out her burned arm and I dipped my fingers in the salve before gently spreading it over her burn. Her eyes squinted just the slightest, but other than that she made no movement, nor sound. "You are quite the fighter. Most men would cry out when this salve is put on burns."

"Then most men are pussies, then."

"You still have that sailor's mouth I see."

"You mean hear?" I chuckled.

"Yes." when I was done with one arm, she gave me the other.

_Just need to get her to trust you._

I finished her other arm and proceeded to put salve on her legs. I trailed the burns with my fingers dipped in the salve. When I reached a particular part of her thigh she grabbed my hand and narrowed her eyes.

"I can handle the rest." she said holding out her other hand for the salve.

"You won't be able to reach it without hurting yourself." with a grunt she rolled her pant legs up all the way and rolled over onto her stomach. The burns crept around her pale thighs. "Even with the burns, you are very beautiful." I noted as my fingers glided over her skin.

"Save it for someone who cares." she tensed.

"I am not lying. I could see why Prince Zuko was so interested in keeping you for himself." she lifted her head up from the pillow and stared.

"What makes you think that?"

"A beautiful warrior maiden with an attitude as bad as her right hook? Men would trip over themselves for a chance with you."

"Like you're trying to do right now?" I chuckled.

"I don't trip."

"Mmm-hmm." she mumbled sarcastically. I finished her legs and tried to lift her shirt up. "You want to keep your fingers attached to your hands?" she threatened.

"Relax. I just wish to treat your burns."

"While you tell me that I'm some pretty warrior maiden?"

"If you wish."

"You're lucky I like being complimented." without getting up, she pulled off her shirt. I stared at the expanse of skin marred with burns. About a third of her back was covered in burns.

"Quit starin."

"My apologies." I dipped my fingers in the salve again and began tracing the wounds on her back.

"I don't hear any compliments back there."

"Were you this demanding of Prince Zuko?" she tensed at the name.

"I had him wrapped around my little finger. I didn't need to demand anything from him." I paused.

"So he pleasured you?" she tensed again.

"No."

"So he didn't please you?"

"Never got around to it. We were rudely interrupted by his untimely death."

"I'm sorry to hear that." she snorted.

"No you're not." I finished her back and screwed the cap back on the salve before placing it back on the night stand.

"I'm glad we were able to have this talk. And I hope that you can accept my apology for my comments earlier." she looked up and scowled.

"Like I have a choice? I'm stuck here with you."

"And I was hoping we had something here." her expression darkened.

"We don't, now get out." I bowed.

"As you wish." and I left the room.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Zhao left the room after about half and hour. His face unreadable. After a couple of minutes I entered the room. She was laying on the bed without a shirt, only her odd top undergarment, her burns covered in salve.

"I said get lost." she growled into her pillow.

"Ok, I guess I'll just go then." as I was about to leave I heard her shift on the bed.

"I thought you were Zhao." I eyed the salve on her and scowled.

"You let him touch you?"

"I had really no other choice. Uncle chewed me out for not playing nice." I pulled off my helmet and sat on the bed and she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"I can't believe you let him touch you, after what he did." she slowly crawled over to me and put her head on my shoulder. She sniffed a couple of times and I turned to her to find tears in her eyes.

"I didn't want him to, Zuko. Believe me." she sobbed. As gently as I could I took her into my arms as she cried against my armor. "I didn't want that snake to touch me." I sighed.

"I know." she cried harder.

"The only man that I want his hands on me is you. I only let Zhao do it because it would be suspicious."

"Was he at least a gentleman about it?" she nodded against my chest, not trusting herself to speak. "Good." I pulled her away and held her shoulders. She looked up at me, tears flowing freely down her face.

_This is the first time I've actually seen her cry._

I kissed her forehead and pulled her back against me.

"No one's ever going to touch you like that again. Not while I'm around, you hear me?" she nodded again and I stroked my fingers through her hair. We stayed like that until she fell asleep.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)


	21. The seige

Chapter 21

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

After putting her to bed I went to Uncle's room. I knocked three times on the door and entered. Uncle was sitting on his bed, sipping at a cup of tea. I slammed the door and threw off my helmet.

"What brings you here?" he asked. I scowled.

"Zhao."

"What about him?" I explained what happened and Uncle frowned, putting his cup down on the nightstand. When I was done, my fists were clenched and my shoulders were shaking.

"I did not mean for that to happen, nephew."

"She was horrified, Uncle! She said how she had no choice because you told her to be nice!" he looked at me forlornly.

"I am truly sorry for what happened, Prince Zuko. I will speak to her in the morning. You should go and get some rest."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

My sleep was all but relaxing. Images of Zhao's hands running down my body kept me from having a good night's rest.

I woke up late the next morning, my mood already sour. I heard a knock on my door.

"May I come in, Emily?" I heard Uncle ask through the door.

"Yes." I didn't mean to be short with him. I was not happy. He entered the room, his hands in his sleeves and a frown on his face.

"I heard about what happened last night." he said as he closed the door behind him. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah I bet you did, Uncle." I growled.

"I can assure you that it wasn't my intention of having the Admiral do what he did. I told him to apologize for his hurtful comments the other day, I did not expect him to put his hands on you like that." his face darkened.

"He's a snake."

"That he is."

"I'm gonna smash his head open if he ever tries that shit again." he nodded.

"And I will turn a blind eye." that lightened my mood a bit.

"Anyway, I cam to apologize for his actions. They were mostly my fault."

"Not your fault that Zhao is a lecherous perv." he smiled.

"Come, you missed breakfast, and I'm sure you are hungry." as if he was talking to my stomach, it grumbled loudly.

We went to the gallery and Uncle had the cook whip me up something to eat. I didn't even look at what it was, I just shoved it in my mouth.

"We are getting close to the North Pole." he leaned in. "And we have a plan, I will meet you in your room tonight." I nodded and when I was finished eating, Zuko came in to escort me back to my room. The walk was silent, unnerving. I could tell by the way he walked that he was still not happy with the events of last night. We went into my room and I closed the door behind us. Before I could say anything, he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me, hard. He must have taken off his helmet when I closed the door. I slowly brought my hands up to his face and pulled him closer, sighing against his mouth. He pulled away when the need to breath was overwhelming.

"You have no idea how hard it is to do this."

"Hmm?"

"To watch you, but not touch you. To see you, but not talk to you. To want you, but can't have you." I kissed his cheek softly.

"I know. Trust me." I could hear footsteps outside and Zuko quickly put his helmet back on while I sat on the bed. I grabbed the salve off the nightstand and handed it to him. He quickly caught on as I rolled up my pants and he sat on the bed and began to put salve on my arms when someone knocked on the door.

"State yer business." I called out, holding back a hiss when the cool salve touched my skin.

"I wish to speak with you."

_Zhao._

"Fine." the door opened and he walked in. He eyed Zuko suspiciously for a moment.

"You are dismissed." he said with a curt nod.

"Actually, Lee is helping me with the salve. He stays." I tensed my shoulders and Zhao sighed.

"Very well." I relaxed again. I did not want to be alone with that snake.

"Now what do you want? Another round of 20 questions?" he shook his head.

"I'm actually here to talk to you about my plans for the North Pole." he took a seat on the stool, ignoring Zuko who concentrated on putting salve on my burns.

"Shoot." Zhao raised an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes. "What are your plans?"

"The Northern Water Tribe has been a fortress against the war for a 100 years."

"Quit stating the obvious and get to the point."

"My, my, quite a temper you have today."

"I'm not a morning person, Zhao."

"Very well. As you may already know, I have hundreds of war ships heading to the North Pole. I need to know when the best time to begin the assault." I looked thoughtful, squinting when Zuko began putting the salve on my legs. I could feel his hands heat up, but he remained gentle.

"Daybreak. Water benders are stronger at night, strike at first light." he nodded curtly and stood up.

"When we break through that ice wall, we won't have to worry about water benders." he said cryptically. I shrugged.

"If you say so. Now buzz off." he bowed and left the room. As soon as the door closed I let out a huge sigh. Zuko was about to get up when I grabbed his hand. "You ain't done." I pulled off my shirt and rolled onto my stomach so that he could get to the burns on my back. He hesitated.

"This is not-"

"I don't care, Zuko. I need this. Please?" I just needed to feel his touch. He sighed and I felt his salve covered fingers on my back.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you."

"This stuff stings like the fires of Hades. I can take it." wordlessly, he continued rubbing the salve on my back.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

When the moon was high overhead, I went and got Emily. She grumbled as she slowly rolled out of bed and walked with me to where we kept the spare row boats. Zuko was already prepared to set off. He wore a white shirt and pants with a hood to blend into the snow.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm going a head of the expedition to capture the Avatar. When I get him, me you and Uncle will sneak away to the Fire Nation and Zhao won't suspect a thing."

"You are fishing for an octopus, my nephew. You need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze though the tiniest hole and escape." Zuko looked up at me.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle."

"I'm sorry, I just nag you because…ever since I lost my son." I could hear my voice cracking and I could feel tears well in my eyes. My beloved Lu Ten.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it."

"I think of you as my own."

"I know, Uncle." he bowed respectfully. "We'll meet again." I couldn't help myself as I grabbed my nephew and held him close to me. He pulled away. "After I have the Avatar."

"Zuko." we both turned to Emily who walked over to him, her limp no longer prominent. She put a hand to his cheek and brought his face down to hers. She kissed him lightly. "You come back to us, you hear?" he nodded, running his fingers through her hair once before turning around and climbing into the boat.

"Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life." I nagged as he began lowering the boat into the water.

"I will."

"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm."

"I'll be fine." Emily put a hand on my shoulder.

"Zuko's a stubborn ass. He'll be ok, Uncle." we watched him until he was nothing more than a dot on the ocean.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Dawn came all too soon. Uncle and I stood on deck with Zhao, over looking the battle raging on before us. Fire balls and ice balls were flying every which way. I could see Aang in the distance, taking out Fire Navy ships.

"Admiral, we broke through the wall." a soldier came up and said. Zhao smirked.

"The Water Tribe can try to resist the inevitable, but their city will fall today."

"I don't need to remind you, but we are on a time limit. If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable." Zhao only smirked.

"I can assure you that I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor." my eyes shot open.

_He's gonna what?_

"Remove the moon? How?" Uncle asked, just as shocked as I was. We were interrupted by a soldier running onto the deck, spear in hand.

"Admiral Choy!" he threw off his helmet revealing a young man with short black hair and blue eyes.

_So the Water Tribe infiltrated the Fire Navy while Zuko infiltrates the Water Tribe. Funny._

"Prepare to meet your fate!" he boy ran up and I grabbed him by his armor and casually tossed him overboard. My burns have healed enough so that it didn't hurt to move anymore, which I was grateful.

"As I was saying." I rolled my eyes. "Years ago, I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret. The identity of the moon spirit's mortal form." he went into a long winded speech about finding a secret library which contained the knowledge of the spirit's mortal form.

_So he's planning on offing the moon?_

"Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with!"

"Yes, yes I know you fear the spirits, Iroh. I have heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. But the ocean and moon gave up their immortality to be part of our world. And now they will face the consequences."

"You got to be out of your god dang mind to think you can kill off a spirit! That sounds like bad juju to me." Zhao ignored me. I scoffed. "Whatever, on your head be it." I waved dismissively.

"You will be coming with me." he said looking at me. I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Figures."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

It was later towards the evening when Zhao had us mount the rhinos and we began marching through the desolate wasteland that was once the Northern Water Tribe. I looked around, women were screaming, clutching their children as they tried to run and hide. I shook my head in shame. Water benders were doing everything they could to protect their home. One of the Fire Navy tanks were sent flying and landed with a loud crash near us, covering me and my rhino in snow. I demanded my own rhino when Zhao offered to share his with me. I didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"We'll be following his map to a very special location." he said as my rhino shook the snow off of us. "And when we get there, we're going fishing." he said cryptically.

_I gotta stop Zhao before he does something stupid._

We made it to the center of the North Pole. A tall wall of ice blocked any further advancement. Zhao found a small door and kicked it open, revealing a beautiful oasis. There was a pond and a waterfall. And even grass.

Sweet sweet grass.

Zhao wordlessly went up to the pond and pulled out a simple burlap sack.

"Some fishing equipment." I mocked. He ignored me and stared into the water. I went over to see a white fish and a black fish, swimming in an endless circle. The white fish had a black dot on its head and the black one had a white dot in the same place.

Yin and Yang.

Zhao grabbed the white fish and shoved it in the bag. Instantly the moon turned a blood red, casting an eerie glow over everything.

"I am…a legend!" Zhao exclaimed holding the sack high in the air. "The Fire Nation for generations will tell stories about the great Admiral Zhao who darkened the moon. They will call me Zhao the Conqueror, Zhao the Moonslayer, Zhao the INVINSABLE!" he was interrupted when Momo jumped on his head, grabbing at his sideburns. I tried to suppress a giggle when Momo flew off his head and towards the other end of the oasis where Aang and the rest of the gang were. They all held up their weapons threateningly. Zhao could only laugh. "Don't bother." he growled, putting his fist up to the sack. Aang must've known what it contained because they relaxed their stances.

"Zhao, don't!" Aang dropped his staff and held up his hands. He looked at me for a brief moment and I winked.

"It's my destiny to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe."

"Destroying the moon won't hurt just the Water Tribe, it will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything will fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

"He is right, Zhao." Uncle came up between the two parties. Zhao looked up.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor Zhao." Uncle said pulling his hood down. "The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." Zhao tensed up. "What ever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you ten-fold."

"Make it twenty-fold." I added, taking a stance. Zhao turned his head and glared at me.

"You are nothing but scum under my boot."

"You mess with that fish, and I will mess up your face, Zhao. Let it go. NOW!" I took a step closer to Zhao and glared. It was a stand off.

Finally Zhao crouched down and released the spirit, causing the moon to turn back. In a instant, Zhao growled and launched a wave of fire into the pond. Suddenly, the moon turned black, and I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I was suddenly grabbed and pulled away as Uncle shot a barrage of fire at the soldiers that faced him. Zhao was no where in sight, so I assumed he was the one pulling me.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, digging my feet into the snow. He picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder with a grunt. I screamed louder and proceeded to wail my fists on his back and kick his chest. The armor he wore made my hands and feet hurt, but I wasn't going quietly. I wiggled and screamed and pulled on his hair.

"That's quite enough out of you." he put me down and while holding my shoulder with one hand, he send his fist into my gut. The last thing I remember was being thrown back over his shoulder as he ran off.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois)

Her screams caused me to regain consciousness. I burned the ropes that kept me bound and followed the screams. It was suddenly quiet and I found Zhao running away with Emily thrown over his shoulder. Not wanting to hurt her, I shot a stream of fire in front of him. He looked up in shock.

"You're alive?" I jumped down as he tossed Emily to the ground. I didn't take my eyes off Zhao, but I heard her moan, so I knew she was ok.

"YOU TRIED TO HAVE ME KILLED!" I shot fire ball after fire ball, burning his cape. He pulled the burning fabric off with a smirk.

"Yes I did. You're the Blue Spirit, an enemy of the Fire Nation. You freed the Avatar."

"I had no choice." I shot another blast of fire which he deflected.

"You should've chosen to accept your failure, your disgrace. Then at least you could've lived!" he shot fire back. I dodged, jumped and flipped out of the way. I grabbed his arm and lifted it up, burning his side with fire. He jumped down and I followed.

We didn't notice the color coming back to the moon.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I opened my eyes slowly. My stomach felt like I was kicked by a horse. I looked up at the moon and smiled.

_Aang saved the moon, I guess._

I heard grunts and saw bursts of fire. Maybe Uncle caught up with Zhao. So I shakily got up and followed the fire. I found them on a bridge, locked in a heated battle. I saw Zhao fighting with Zuko and i smirked staying on the higher ground. he can handle it. Zuko had the upper hand, sending Zhao to the ground. Zhao looked up at the moon and scowled.

"IT CAN'T BE!" suddenly I saw two giant water hands come out of the water beneath the bridge. Zuko rolled out of the way just in time when one of the hands grabbed Zhao and began pulling him into the water. Zuko went to the edge and held out his hand.

"Take my hand!" I shook my head. That boy is something else. Zhao pulled his hand away and was taken into the ocean. I dug my nails into the snow building and slowly slid down. Zuko looked over and caught me. He held me in his arms and looked out to where Zhao was last seen.

"I don't get it." he turned back to me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"That man tried to kill you on every occasion he could. Yet you still went out of your way to try and save him."

"What would you have done?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Laugh." he sighed.

"I don't know why I tried to save him. I guess I felt it was the right thing to do." I patted his shoulder.

"You're so noble, Zuko. Saving your enemy after he's tried to kill you." he stared at me for a minute before I cleared my throat. "You can put me down now." he shook his head.

"I don't think so." I shrugged again.

"Ok, I ain't complaining."

"Let's find Uncle and get out of here."

"He's at the oasis." and with me in his arms, we went back.

We found Uncle with the Avatar and the rest of his gang at the oasis, watching the koi fish swim in a lazy circle. Uncle filled us in on how the Northern Water Tribe princess sacrificed herself to become the new moon spirit. Zuko still didn't put me down as he stared at the Avatar. Uncle put a hand on his shoulder and nodded to Aang.

"I believe we best be off." Aang watched Zuko, but nodded. I felt like everyone was staring at me. Was it because Zuko was holding me?

"What about Emily?" Aang asked.

"She's staying with me." Zuko said shortly and he walked off, carrying me with him and Uncle following at his heels. I looked over Zuko's shoulder and smiled.

"We'll meet again soon Aang!" I waved cheerfully before settling myself against Zuko.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I secured us a raft to escape on. Not the most glamorous method of escape, but better than swimming. Zuko climbed on, placing Emily in the middle and I pulled off my cloak to drape around her. Prince Zuko and I could fire bend to stay warm. We set sail and quickly made our way out of the boundaries of the Water Tribe.

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko. Surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar." I pointed out. Zuko was looking out over the ocean and sighed.

"I'm tired." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest." I looked over at Emily who was shivering. "You should help keep her warm." without another word, he went to her and sat next to her. She curled up against him and slowly her shivering stopped and they both fell asleep.

This is going to be a long and difficult journey.

For all of us.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Finally done with season 1. Now onto season two!


	22. Traitors

Chapter 22

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

After floating on that little raft for weeks, eating nothing but nasty seagulls and drinking heated ocean water, we finally found land.

"LAND!" without hesitation, I jumped overboard and began swimming as fast as I could to the sweet beach before me.

"Emily get back here!" I heard Zuko yell from the raft. I ignored him and continued swimming. I could hear Uncle laughing in the distance.

Once I got to shore, I proceeded to roll in the sand like a crazed person, laughing hysterically. Uncle and Zuko came to shore and stared down at me. I looked like 'Swamp Thing' all covered in sand, a huge grin on my face. Zuko shook his head.

"SWEET, GLORIOUS LAND!"

"Now you're all covered in sand." I stood up and shook, using my earth bending to remove the sand. Being a self taught bender, I was pretty good now. Uncle looked at our surroundings and sighed.

"There's a village nearby. It's Fire Nation, we should be cautious."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

"Ah, this is the life." Emily sighed out. After being at sea for so long, I forget how much my old joints hurt. The massage was excellent.

"Who knew floating on the ocean for three weeks could make one so tense." I looked out at Prince Zuko who sat at the entrance, a hat covering his face. He has been in a sour mood all day.

And I think I know why. I got up and went over to him.

"I see, it's the anniversary, isn't it?" Emily's head shot up and she too got up and went to Zuko's side.

"Three years ago today, I was banished. I lost it all." he looked up. "I want it back. I want the Avatar. I want my honor, my throne." he looked down and closed his eyes. "I want my father not to think I'm worthless." Emily was quiet, her eyes downcast.

"I'm sure he doesn't. Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Zuko looked at me briefly before getting up and leaving. I looked at Emily. "Ugh, that came out wrong didn't it?" she shrugged.

"I'm going to try and talk some sense into him. You stay here."

"I've clearly caused enough damage, it seems." she shrugged again.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I found him staring out into the ocean. Lost in thought, as usual. He jumped when I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Z. It's only me." he didn't say anything. "I'm worried about you." I said putting my other hand on his other shoulder, placing my forehead in between his shoulder blades. He bowed his head.

"What am I going to do? I have no ship, no crew and I'm pretty sure that word will spread about us being traitors."

"I wouldn't be surprised." we stayed like that for a couple of minutes in silence. He turned around and gathered me in his arms, sighing into my hair. "Don't be mad at Uncle. He only wants you to be happy." he tensed, gripping my hips.

"The only way I can be happy is being back home on my throne." I looked up and narrowed my eyes, pursing my lips. "With you of course." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh yes, wouldn't we all?" I sighed and put my cheek against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "Come on, I'm pretty sure Uncle is back at the cabin." I pulled away and grabbed his hand, tugging him along.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

"Look at these magnificent shells! I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." Emily went over and started looking over the shells.

"Oh this is a pretty one!" she exclaimed holding up a blue one.

"We don't need anymore useless things. You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now." I said.

"And what's a few shells gonna hurt, Zuko?" I scowled at Emily, who ignored me and continued sifting through the shells.

"Hello brother, Uncle, Miss Emily." we all turned to look at the voice from across the room. Sitting in a chair, holding a shell in her hand was none other than my…wonderful sister. Azula. My eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. Emily poked her head around me and stared.

"Wow, girl. You one sneaky son-of-a-bitch."

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions. Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" I heard Emily giggled at my embarrassing nickname. I'm never going to hear the end of it, I'm sure.

"Well hun, in my country, people knock before letting themselves in." I jabbed Emily in the side with my elbow and she glared at me. Azula looked at Emily and smiled.

"So this is the Seer that I've heard so much about." she stood up, holding a shell. "My, my, they really talk you up, back in the Fire Nation. I pictured you to be taller." Emily gave a bow.

"So nice that my reputation precedes me. What an honor it is to be noticed by the lovely, conniving, manipulative princess of the Fire Nation." she scowled, then smirked. "I pictured you to be prettier." I groaned. Uncle spoke up.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Azula crossed her arms.

"Hmm, must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." she crushed the shell in her hand like it was nothing. I heard Emily make an uneasy sound. "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to over-throw him. Treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust." my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it.

_Father wants me home?_

Azula turned away and looked out the window. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home." I was silent. Letting the thoughts mull over. Emily tensed beside me and Uncle was quiet. "Did you hear me? You should be happy, excited, grateful. I just gave you good news." I turned to the window and stared at the falling blossoms.

"I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment-"

"DON'T INTERRUPT, UNCLE!" she shouted. She went up to me and sighed. "I still haven't heard my thank you. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way." I closed my eyes and lowered my head.

"Father regrets? He wants me home?"

"I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow, good evening." and with that she left.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Zuko was the happiest I've seen him in a while. I haven't said a word since Azula left.

_I have grave doubts that this should be a happy occasion._

_Why not? Zuko gets to go home and he certainly looks happy._

_From what I know of his father and dear sister, they are evil. Evil evil evil. The devil himself probably checks under his bed for them before he goes to sleep._

"After three long years, I'm finally going home! It's unbelievable!" Zuko was packing what little belongings we had, a huge smile on his face.

_I wish I could make him smile like that._

"It's almost too good to be true." I finally said from my dark corner.

"I have never known my brother to regret anything." Zuko looked at Uncle.

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me."

"Zuko, Uncle and I care about you!"

"If Ozai wants you back, well, I think I may not be for the reasons you imagine." Zuko turned away from us.

"You don't know how my father feels about me." he bunched his shoulders "You don't know anything!"

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem." Zuko turned on his heel and glared.

"I think you are exactly what you seem. A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother." he turned away and was about to leave and I got up and stepped in front of him and swiftly slapped him across his face, my bracelet jingling with the action. The shock of the slap stunned us all.

"That is no way to treat your Uncle! The same man who cares for you, bandaged your wounds and followed you to the ends of the Earth!" I got into his face, narrowing my eyes "If your precious daddy ever cared about you, he wouldn't have burned your face and banished you!" he stared at he, rage filling his eyes. I didn't back down, I stared right back, my fists clenched. For a minute we just stared.

"If you cared about me, you wouldn't be siding with him." and Zuko shoved me roughly out of his way and stormed off. Uncle let out a long, tired sigh.

"You didn't need to come to my rescue."

"He didn't need to say such hurtful things, Uncle. I will not sit back and watch him treat anybody like that." my eyes followed Zuko's retreating form.

Zuko did not return for the rest of the night. The next morning, Uncle and I gathered our things and prepared to leave.

"So we're going with Zuko I assume?" Uncle nodded.

"He can say all the hurtful things he wants. I will never leave him." I shook my head.

"Sometimes Uncle, you can be too nice for your own good." he chuckled and we left the cabin behind us.

"Azula is up to something." I nodded.

"I knew something smelled fishy, and it sure wasn't the ocean."

We found Zuko walking down to Azula's ship.

"WAIT!" Uncle shouted as we ran up to catch up with Zuko. "Don't leave without us!" Zuko put down his bag and I could see a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Uncle, Emily, you changed your mind!" he seemed excited.

"Family sticks together, right?" Uncle said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Zuko nodded and turned to me. I looked up at him and put a hand to the cheek that I slapped last night.

"I'm sorry for hurting you last night." I said staring into his eyes. He grabbed me and held me close for a moment and I smiled.

"I'm sorry too. I can say some pretty awful things."

"You and me both, that's why we're so good together." we both smiled at each other and he pulled away, picking his bag back up and swinging it over his shoulder. We all looked down to Azula's ship waiting nearby.

"We're finally going home." Zuko started walking off and me and Uncle exchanged a knowing glance before following him. We got to the bay where Azula was waiting at the bow of the ship, her hands behind her back. I eyed the dozen or so guards that were on either side of us as we walked up to her.

"Brother, Uncle, Miss Emily, welcome." Azula bowed and we returned the gesture. "I'm so glad you decided to come." we straightened ourselves as the guards closed in behind us. The captain of the ship came up.

"Are we ready to depart, your highness?" Azula smiled sweetly.

_As sweetly as a lion looks at a wounded gazelle._

"Set our course, for home, captain."

"Home." Zuko whispered to himself quietly. The captain started walking up the plank.

"You heard the princess. Raise the anchors. We're taking the prisoners home." my eyes narrowed.

_I thought so_

Everyone was wide eyed for a moment before Azula glared at the captain.

And it was on.

Uncle and I were taking on the entire troop of guards while Zuko stomped up the plank.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" he shouted, tossing the captain into the harbor. Azula waved a hand and turned.

"Like I haven't done that before." she laughed as her guards stepped in front of her and shot fire at Zuko.

I've been keeping my earth bending a secret from everyone except for Uncle, Zuko and Aang's group and I wanted to keep it that way. Instead I kicked and punched at guards, sending them into the water.

"Zuko, you can get revenge later, we need to peace out!" I shouted as a guard shot fire at me. I rolled out of the way and got to my feet shakily. As the guard shot another fire ball, I grabbed another guard and threw him in the way. I looked up and saw a bolt of blue fire shot into the sky.

_Blue fire? That's hot shit!_

I felt the air around us thicken up, my hair was standing up on end. Uncle raced up the plank while I disposed of the last remaining guard. I could only see a huge bolt of lightning crash into the earth wall before the princess was thrown into the water.

"I believe that's our cue to exit boys!" Uncle and Zuko ran down the plank and together, we ran as fast as we could into the woods. We didn't stop for what seemed like forever, the trees seemed to almost move out of our way as we ran. We finally collapsed near a river, panting.

"I've…never…ran so fast…in my…whole life." I panted. "WHOO I need to work out!" Zuko and Uncle were silent as Zuko brought out a knife. "Hey, what's that for?" they didn't say anything as Zuko took the knife and put it near his ponytail. The sharp blade easily sliced through the hair and he handed the knife to Uncle to did the same to his top knot. Uncle looked at me and held out the blade. I held up my hands and shook my head. "No thanks, I don't need a hair cut." he handed Zuko the blade back and they both dropped their bunches of hair into the river, watching it float away.

"It was symbolic." Uncle finally said. "We cut our hair to signify that we cut ourselves from the Fire Nation." my mouth made a little 'o' and I looked at Zuko. He still watched his hair float down the river, I could almost feel his pain. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"Now, I'll never be able to go home." he sighed and picked himself off the ground, me and Uncle following suite.

"Now what?" Uncle shrugged.

"Now we survive."

"Something tells me that I'm the only one around here who knows how to survive in the woods without the aid of a crew. I hope at least one of you knows how to fish." I dusted myself off.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

There a whole nother chapter. Now it's time to get ready for work!


	23. The cramps

Chapter 23

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

We've been traveling for days now. I'm dirty, tired, hungry and I have the worst cramps in the history of mankind.

_I've never wanted a bath and a bottle of Midol so bad in my entire life_.

We took a break along the river in the vain attempt to search for something edible.

"If we don't get something to eat soon, I'm going to eat one of your arms." Uncle laughed as he crouched by a white and pink flower in the clearing.

"I probably don't taste very well, Young One."

"Better than nuts." Zuko came crashing out of the bushes. It took some getting used to him growing his hair out and I found myself kinda liking it. We had to ditch our old clothes because they looked too Fire Nation and we were able to steal more appropriate attire for wandering the woods. We all wore simple dark green shirts and pants and even shoes.

"I didn't find anything to eat!" he stumbled and dropped to his knees. He got up and held his hands in front of him. "I can't live like this. I wasn't meant to be a fugitive." he turned and kicked a clod of dirt in frustration. He threw his hands in the air and shouted, "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Got to admit, his theatrical skills are improving quite well. I doubled over, clutching my stomach. These cramps were kicking my ass from here to next Sunday.

"Consider yourself lucky." I grumbled out, focusing my attention on the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" I could hear sincerity and annoyance in his voice. Another wave of cramps caused me to groan loudly as I tried to curl up in a tight ball, well, tighter than I already was. "I know you're hungry, but there's no food." I jerked my head up and pursed my lips.

"This is not hunger pangs." his expression softened and he crouched down to my level.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked as he cupped my face with his hand. I would have considered it a sweet gesture, but I was in too much pain.

"Let's just say that being a girl it the most horrible thing on this planet right now." his face furrowed and he raised his eyebrow. I pulled myself up slowly, still clutching my stomach. "Now if you'll excuse me, the contents of my stomach have a date with that bush over there."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I watched her walk to the edge of the clearing and promptly throw up behind a tree. I was concerned and worried.

_I don't need her dying on me or something._

_Maybe Uncle would know what to do._

I found him sniffing a single flower growing in the clearing.

"Uncle, what are you doing?" he was entranced with the flower and would not even look up.

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush. Its leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking!" his demeanor changed as he contemplated the bush again. "That, or it's the white jade bush, which is poisonous."

"We need food, not tea. And besides, something is wrong with Emily." he nodded once, not taking his eyes off the flower.

"Yes, I was thinking that it was going to happen sooner or later."

"What are you talking about? She's been complaining of cramps and now she's throwing up." Uncle chuckled and I had to bite my lip to keep from lashing out.

_She may be dying and he finds it funny…_

"Her symptoms are easily explained, dear nephew." he turned to look where Emily was. She came out of the bushes and laid on the ground, holding her stomach. "Every woman goes through a phase, Prince Zuko. Some are more susceptible than others." he went back to the flower and was quiet for a moment. "Right now, it seems like she is very sick, but it is perfectly natural."

"What's so natural about throwing up and stomach cramps?"

"Dear nephew, she is going through a cycle that every woman goes through every month or so. It's the body's natural way of telling a woman that she is ready to conceive a child. It is painful for her, she will have cramps, fatigue and will generally be a much bigger handful than usual." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"So what do we do?"

"Make sure she is as comfortable as possible. I warn you, she will not be very pleased with anyone or anything for the time being. You must be delicate with her." I groaned.

"Just what I need, more problems."

"AHHH I HATE EVERYTHING THAT BREATHES!" I looked over to her rolling in the dirt, shouting obscenities. I went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What can help you?" I asked. She groaned again, looking up at me. She looked so pitiful. It was clear that she was in a lot of pain.

"Can you just rip my guts out?" I sighed.

"I'm going to go fishing. Hopefully get you something to eat." I got up and began walking towards the river.

"BRING BACK CHOCOLATE!"

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

Zuko came back about an hour later with a fish the size of my thumb. I haven't moved from my comfortable dirt floor since he left, I've been staring at the same particle of dirt, hoping that the pain would subside. Uncle was bustling about our makeshift camp, but I paid him no attention. Every now and then he would ask me if I was alright and I would just moan into the dirt.

_He knows what's up._

"Zuko, remember that plant I thought was tea?" he asked as he scratched his arms, legs and stomach. Zuko dropped his improvised fishing pole and walked over to him.

"You didn't…"

"I did." Uncle turned to us and I had to fight to keep what little contents I had in my stomach from making a grand re-entrance. He was covered in a bright red rash and his body was swollen all over. "And it wasn't."

_Great, my uterus is falling out and Uncle poisoned himself. Fucking fantastic!_

"When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing. But look what I found!" he pulled out a branch covered in little red berries. "These are Pakui berries. Known to cure the poison of the white jade plant!" he was scratching himself continuously. "That or Makaola berries that cause blindness." Zuko let out a frustrated growl and grabbed the branch of berries before throwing it out of the clearing.

"We're not taking anymore chances with these plants! We need to get help."

"But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation!" Zuko contemplated for a moment.

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed." he put his hand to his chin, mulling the thought over.

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula." a moment passed between the two and they both nodded once.

"Earth Kingdom it is." Zuko walked over to me and moved my hair out of my face. "Come on, we got to leave." he said smoothing my hair against my head.

"Getting up is too painful." he nodded again before hooking one arm behind my back and the other under my knees and picking me up.

"I'll just carry you then."

"Works for me! UGH!" I tried to curl up into a ball in his arms. "I feel like utter shit."

"When we get to a village, we'll have them take a look at you too." Uncle said as he scratched his arms.

"Thank God, because I'm dying inside!"

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

We made it to the nearest village in less than an hour. Uncle was getting worse and worse by the minute. His breathing was becoming more labored and he scratched so much that he began bleeding.

Emily's constant complaining wasn't helping.

"My guts hurt." she said against my chest. Every now and then she would whimper and clutch at her stomach.

"We know, the healer's hut is right up a head. You and Uncle are going to be fine."

"I hate being a girl." I sighed. I've been hearing that the entire trip.

We were quickly ushered to the nearest cot and a young girl immediately began checking out Uncle's rashes, placing cooling salve on the rashes. I put Emily on a cot next to Uncle and held her hand while the girl worked on Uncle. The girl wore a long white and pink billowy gown with white pants underneath. She had a square face with a long braid trailing down her back.

"You three must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the white jade. Much less make it into tea and drink it." she said cheerfully. Uncle chuckled, still scratching at the rashes. She slapped Uncle's hand away and continued placing salve on his arms. I looked at Emily and frowned. The healers did all they could, but she was still in pain. They gave her a heated rag to place on her stomach and she laid there quietly.

"So where are you traveling from?"

"Yes we're travelers." I said quickly, standing up. I could hear Emily whisper 'Smooth…' softly from the bed.

"Do you have names?" she asked.

"Names? Of course we have names. I'm…Lee and this is my uncle uh…Moshi." Uncle looked around the girl and glared at me before turning his attention back to her.

"Yes, my nephew was named after his father so we just call him Junior." he said with a grin in my direction. I gestured violently at him before the girl turned around.

"And what about you?" she asked, looking at Emily.

"You can call me Vixi." Emily replied without missing a beat. It seems like she had it all planned out. Then again, she has everything all planned out.

"Moshi, Junior and Vixi, huh? My name is Song. You three look like you could use a good meal." Song slapped Uncle's hand again. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" I looked away.

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on." Emily grabbed my hand and yanked me down to the cot.

"I haven't eaten anything in Lord knows how long. I've been sleeping in the dirt, eating nothing but nuts and my stomach is killing me. You fuck this up and I will kill you." she hissed dangerously. She let me go and put on a cheerful face as she sat up. "We would be honored to join you for dinner, Song." I could only stare at Emily.

"First things first." Song said as Emily got up from the cot. "We need to take care of you." Emily nodded and with Song's help, they both went behind a curtain.

"Where is she taking Emily?" I asked Uncle as they disappeared.

"Vixi is getting some supplies that she will need for the next couple of days." Uncle said gripping the cot to stop from scratching himself. "We need to stick with these names for a while, nephew." I glared at Uncle.

"I know that! What supplies could she possibly need?" Uncle let out a sigh and he gave into the scratching.

"She will bleed for a couple of days and will need something to staunch the flow." I raised my eyebrow. "During a woman's cycle, they bleed. I think it would be best to just leave it at that, Junior." I growled.

"Don't call me Junior."

"Shouldn't have decided that Moshi was a good name to give to your loving Uncle, Junior." Emily and Song came out a couple minutes later. Emily had a small package in her hands as she was thanking the girl.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

"Thank you so much, Song. I wouldn't know what to do with myself otherwise." she waved her hand.

"It was no trouble. We get plenty of female refugees with this problem." she replied cheerfully. "Your brother seems quite worried about you." I laughed.

"Oh Lee isn't my brother. Him and his uncle found me in the woods a while back. We thought safety in numbers so I kind of stuck with them. We've been traveling together for about a month now."

"He just seemed so attached to you, I figured that you two were related." I shook my head.

"Yeah, he wouldn't know his head from a hole in the ground if it wasn't for me." I looked over at Zuko and Uncle who were watching us. Uncle's rashes were disappearing and his scratching was lessened. "He's a sweet guy, his uncle is kind as well." she sighed.

"You must be so lucky to have a man to be so committed to you." I laughed again.

"I guess. He is kind of a jerk sometimes though." Song laughed with me.

"Well, I bet you guys are hungry."

"Amen to that!" we walked up to Zuko and Uncle and Song led us out of the healers' hut and into the village. It was a small village, not many people lived here. She led us to a small house where an elderly woman was preparing some duck. I could tell the woman was Song's mother, they looked so similar, except her mom had white hair.

"Ah Song, I was wondering when you would be coming home. And you brought guests!" We all bowed deeply and introduced ourselves. Zuko was a little more hesitant, and didn't warm up to anybody.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

"So Vixi told me how you guys found her and have been traveling together for a while. Where are you three headed to?" I looked at Zuko and he in turn looked at Emily who rolled her eyes at us and smiled at Song and her mother. We decided to leave the story-telling to her.

"As you know, we're refugees. The Fire Nation has taken both of our homes and we simply seek a new place to call home away from the war." she said eloquently.

"We were refugees once ourselves." Song's mother said as we ate.

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away." she looked down and sniffed slightly. "That was the last time I saw my father."

"I haven't seen my father in many years." I looked at Zuko and could feel the multitude of emotions he is experiencing. Grief, sadness, abandonment.

"Is he fighting in the war?" Emily didn't look up from her noodles, but paused as Zuko put down his bowl.

"Yeah."

"What about you're family, Vixi?" Song's mother asked. Emily looked up and wiped her face with a napkin.

"My family must miss me. They have no idea where I am and I hope that I find them…or at least get to see them one more time." I saw tears in her eyes as she excused herself from the table and left the house.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

I followed her out. I watched her walk down the steps and towards the barn nearby, her sobs getting louder.

"Hey." I said as I went up to her. She was on the balls of her feet, her knees curled up to her chest. The sound of her sobs ripped me apart as I crouched on the ground beside her. Her sobs came out as strangled cries when she looked up at me.

"I look like such a little girl right now. It's gotta be those hormones…" she said, wiping tears from her face. She laughed, but it was distant, hollow. "It's just that, I miss my family so much and knowing that I might not ever see them again is heartbreaking. Yeah sure, we didn't get along very well and maybe we were dysfunctional. But damnit, they're my flesh and blood and they have no idea where I am." Her sobs came back in full force. "They must be so worried about me." She leaned over and rested her head against my shoulder, I could feel her tears soak my shirt. I put my arms around her and pulled her close so that my face hid in her hair.

"I'm sure that if they knew, they would be so proud of you." I said after a few minutes. Her sobbing turned to light hiccups as she looked up again, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"You think so?" I nodded.

"You're smart, you're strong, you're fierce, powerful, calm, funny, and beautiful." I cupped her face and held her stare with mine. She hiccupped and her smile widened.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself, handsome." I kissed her forehead.

"I'm better than just handsome. Come on, I called you smart, pretty, strong and you can only come back with handsome?" her grin matched mine as she pushed away playfully.

"Alright, alright." she put her finger to her lips and looked up at the tree top for a moment. "You're determined, skilled, protective, a little broody." she laughed at my scowl. "But overall, you're an amazing guy." her hand cupped my cheek, her fingers tracing the outline of my scar. I tried to pull away, but her hand was steady as she touched the scar. "I love your scar." I jerked away.

"It's hideous." she laughed again, but it was like a beautiful melody verses the mournful wail earlier. She pulled closer, her hand reaching out. Before I could move away, she touched my scarred ear.

"It gives you character." she leaned in closer, I could see our breaths mingling together. Still holding onto my ear, she put her lips right my scarred temple and I felt like I was hit by lightning. "Besides, you'd be too pretty without it. The scar makes you look like a rugged man who knows what he wants. And you know I like my men rugged and handsome." with a smirk she rubbed her cheek against my face for a moment before getting to her feet. "Now, we can stop acting like sissy girls, there's a big pile of duck with my name on it!"

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

He sat on the balcony right outside when Vixi came back in. Her face was still red from crying, but she now had a small smile on her face when she returned. She and I cleaned up the table while my mother and Moshi talked together in another room.

"He's so…" I began.

"Dark? Mysterious?" I nodded, wrapping the leftovers for later. I saw him get up after Vixi left, concern clearly written all over his face. Now, he just seems so…

"Calm." Vixi looked up from scrapping dishes.

"Oh he's just sulking. He's not much of a people person, per say."

"He seems very comfortable with you. I saw how concerned he was when you left he table. I saw how he comforted you when you were upset." Vixi and I cleared the table and put away the dishes and now lounged by the window. We could see Lee sitting out on the balcony, he never moved a muscle.

"Lee has been through a lot. We all have. We've turned into support for each other. We pick each other up when we're down." I nodded.

"So you are like his rock?"

"As he is mine."

"That's so sweet."

"Don't tell Lee, though, he'll try to convince you that I'm utterly evil." we both laughed.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

She came out to the balcony quietly. I could tell it wasn't Emily, Emily makes no noise.

"Can I join you?" she asked. I didn't reply, keeping my focus on the yard. She walked up to me and sat down near me. "I know what you've been through. We've all been through it." She turned towards me. "The Fire Nation has hurt you." she reached out and I grabbed her hand gently before she could touch me. She pulled away slowly. "It's ok. They hurt me too." she pulled up the leg of her pants, exposing a long trail of scars. Burn scars. I kept looking from her leg to her face.

"I'm sorry." I looked down and felt a deep rage within me. My homeland, something I'm suppose to be proud of, did something like that to a young girl. It sickened me.

"Don't be sorry." she said as she covered up the burns. "You didn't do this to me."

_But my brethren did._

"Vixi seems to be a strong woman." she said out of the blue. "I saw her scars. She was so brave, saving a whole village from the Fire Nation."

_Wait…what?_

"I guess I want to be more like her. She's strong-willed and determined to do whatever she wants." Song sighed and got up. "And who knows, maybe I can find a man for me like she has." she left as quietly as she came, slowing closing the screen behind her.

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)

"What was I suppose to say? That I stupidly ran into a ship in the process of blowing up to try and rescue the banished prince that I have a crush on?" I hissed from our corner. After Song came inside, Zuko followed and gave the whole 'I want to talk to you' look.

"You saved a village? Really? You think that would be convincing?"

"It worked, didn't it? And maybe I did something good here. I told Song to follow her dreams and to never give up on herself. I taught courage and strength."

"No, you only succeeded in making yourself look good."

"Pfft. I can make myself look good by simply taking off my clothes." his face turned three shades of red before he excused himself. "That was easy." I dusted off my hands and went back to Song and her mother. They, along with Uncle and Zuko, were on the porch.

"It was an honor to be your guests for the evening." Uncle said bowing deeply. Song's mother blushed and handed Uncle a package of leftovers. Their hands touched for just a moment, but I could feel the air between them and I hid my grimace.

_Did Uncle score while we weren't looking?_

I bowed deeply to Song and her mother. When I bowed, I could feel the horrible cramps making their horrible return. I grimaced, but kept a straight face.

"Thank you, Song, for helping me and Uncle today. And thanks also go to the wonderful mother you have to graciously invite us over for a well-deserved meal." Song chuckled.

"If only you three could stay longer." I felt Zuko tense up behind me and I smiled while stomping roughly on his foot. He hissed softly in my ear.

"We would if we could, but we need to get moving on. This is your home, we have to find our own." Song's mother nodded and Zuko began walking away.

"Junior, where are your manners?" Uncle called out. Zuko stopped and turned around. He bowed quickly, uttering a soft thank you before turning back and walking away. Song and her mother went inside as we started walking away from the house and into the night. The moon was already risen and high in the sky, casting a cool glow on the streets.

"Wark wark!" Uncle and I turned to the noise to see Zuko leading an ostrich-horse over to us.

"What are you thinking? These people just showed us great kindness!" Uncle whispered, disappointment clear in his voice.

"They are about to show us greater kindness." he mounted the ostrich-horse and held his hand out to me. "Well?" I put my hands on my hips and sighed.

"Normally, I don't condone stealing from a family that just helped us out."

"You want to walk?" I contemplated for a moment.

_Not with these cramps, buddy._

"I sit up front." he scooted back in the saddle and with his help, I was able to climb on top of the animal. Uncle got on behind Zuko as I took the reins. "Alright, buddy." I whispered to the ostrich-horse. "Just like in the movies. Let's ride!" I shook the reins and pointed into the vast wilderness. It didn't move.

"Have you ever ridden on any animal?" Zuko questioned. I tensed my shoulders for a moment before sagging against him.

"Do animals attached to a rope being led by someone count?" he sighed and gently took the reins from me. With a sharp tug and a squeeze from his shoes, the ostrich-horse ran off into the distance. With nothing to hold on to, I grabbed Zuko's legs behind me, gripping them as hard as I could.

"I kind of wish to keep the feeling in my legs."

"It's the only way not to focus on the ground rushing below me. Oh and the cramps are back…and they suck." Zuko kept one hand on the reins while his other arm went around my waist. His hand rested on my stomach and it felt like a soothing hot rag was there.

"Better?" I grabbed his hand and moved it to my lower abdomen and held his hand over mine. The heat of his hand increased dramatically, then smoothed out into an enjoyable feeling.

"Much."

(Something Tells Me I'm Not in Illinois Anymore)


End file.
